Miraculous Findings
by serenityrayne417
Summary: “What?” asked Olivia, crossing her arms across her chest, “Who are Shae’s parents?” Melinda sighed and held up the manila envelope once again, “According to this,” she said, “You and Elliot.” Olivia and Elliot have a child they've never met. E/O Review!
1. Chapter 1

_Ring! Ring!_

Olivia groaned as she was shaken from her state of slumber. She glanced at her clock, 4:17 AM. She had gotten home three hours ago. She blindly searched for her phone under the mess that was her night table. She grabbed her phone and hit the 'talk' button.

"I just went to sleep," she mumbled into the phone.

"_I know," _came the apologetic voice of her partner, Elliot, _"We caught a case. Cragen just called me."_

Olivia was already up, pulling on clothes. She sighed, "Give me twenty minutes to get some caffeine."

"I have coffee for you, and if you'd open your door I would gladly give it to you."

Olivia furrowed her eyebrows and walked to her front door. She unlocked it and sure enough there was Elliot, balancing a cup holder in one hand and his cell phone in the other.

"Hi," he said, hanging up.

Olivia took the coffee from him, "Hi." She walked back into her apartment to grab her coat, gun, and badge.

"Let's go."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot arrived at Sinai Medical Center a few minutes later.

"What happened?" asked Olivia as they rode the elevator up to the floor of their victim.

"Eight year old girl found in Central Park, sleeping. She said that her parents dumped her there and took off."

Olivia shook her head in disgust. She pulled herself together as they reached the room. She entered first with Elliot close behind.

The first thing Olivia noticed was the injuries that covered the girl's body. She had a cut on her face that had to be stitched up as well as many other bruises. Olivia felt an odd pain in her heart as she looked at her.

The first thing that hit Elliot was how much this girl resembled Olivia. She had long, chocolate colored hair with bangs and similarly colored eyes. She had also had a button nose, which added to her essence of innocence. Olivia's voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"Hi, sweetie," she said in the tender voice she reserved for children, "My name's Olivia. I'm a detective. That's my partner, Elliot."

The girl hesitated before saying, "My name is Shae."

"Hi, Shae." Olivia took a seat in the chair next to her hospital bed. She noticed how the girl moved away from her. "We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?"

When Shae nodded her agreement, Elliot asked, "Do you remember how you got to the park?"

"Yeah," Shae replied, "My parents brought me there."

"And they just left you there?"

The young girl nodded, "They said they had to go somewhere and that I couldn't go with them."

Olivia nodded, "How about those bruises?" she asked, "How did you get those?"

Shae pressed her lips together and avoided the detective's gaze. Olivia leaned in a little closer to the bed.

"Honey, we just want to help you," she said gently, "But you need to tell us what happened."

"It's my parents," Shae mumbled and sniffled. She ran an arm across her tear filled eyes, "Last night, they were hitting me. Then it was black, and then I woke up in the car. They left me on the grass in the park and then somebody woke me up and took me here."

Elliot began to write down theses details. Olivia put a hand on Shae's shoulders and took notice of how the girl tensed up before relaxing, "You're doing great," she said.

"Do you know your parents' names?" asked Elliot.

Shae shook her head, "They made me call them Sir and Ma'am."

"Okay," said Olivia, "What's your last name?"

"I don't have one."

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows, "Of course you do. Everybody has a last name."

Shae shrugged, "I don't."

The detectives talked to Shae for a little while longer and collected all of the information they needed.

"You've been a big help, Shae." Olivia said as she stood up.

"Will you guys come back?" asked Shae making both the detectives smile.

"If we can get some time off work, sure." Elliot replied for the both of them. Shae smiled and waved at them as they left.

Once they were in the elevator, Olivia leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, "She's too cute to be treated like such crap."

Elliot scrubbed a hand over his face, "I've never wanted to catch two people more in my whole life."

Olivia nodded in agreement. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She wanted to ask her partner if he had the same strange feeling she had when they had first met Shae, like they already knew her. She decided against it, no need to sound like a creep.

Little did she know that Elliot was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

The detectives were in the squadroom doing whatever work they had to finish up. Melinda walked into the squadroom just as Cragen left his office.

"I have the DNA results," Melinda announced, stopping by Munch and Fin's conjoined desks. The detectives had asked her to run Shae's DNA in hopes that they would get a hit for her parents.

"You didn't need to bring it," Cragen informed her, "You could have just called."

"Believe me," Melinda said, shaking her head, "I had to come here in person."

The detectives were very confused by now and listened to her with their undivided attention.

Melinda held up the manila envelope, "I ran the test six times, but it was the same result each time."

"Okay…" Munch trailed, not catching on, "And?"

Melinda shifted her weight, "There's really no easy way to say this."

"What?" asked Olivia, crossing her arms across her chest, "Who are Shae's parents?"

Melinda sighed and held up the manila envelope once again, "According to this," she said, "You and Elliot."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! This is a bit confusing now, so keep up! I got this idea from the show "Life Unexpected". It's awesome, you should check it out on youtube or whatever.  
**

The detectives, as well as Cragen, were silent. Cragen was staring at his two of his best detectives, two people he considered his children.

"Detectives?" he croaked, searching their eyes for an answer.

Olivia's face was ghastly pale as she sank into her seat, "That's impossible," she whispered, "I've never been pregnant."

"Plus, we've never…" Elliot interrupted, gesturing between the two of them.

Melinda shrugged, "Like I said, I ran the test _six times_, and each time it came up the same."

Olivia looked at Melinda pleadingly, "You have to believe us. We've never―"

"I believe you," interjected Melinda, "I thought this over, and the only other way that this could have happened would be in vitro."

"In vitro?" Olivia repeated, "I've never done that in my life!"

"And I'm not a sperm donor," added Elliot.

It was quiet, suddenly John snapped his fingers. "How old is Shae?"

"She's eight." Elliot muttered, his mind in a fog.

Fin caught on to what John was thinking, "Were you guys both in the hospital at the same time eight years ago?"

"What's that? 2000, 2001?" asked Olivia, she began to wrack her memory and suddenly she remembered something, "The Pendleton trial!" She said.

Elliot nodded in remembrance, "We were both shot by the perp's brother in the court room. We had to get surgery."

"Do you think the doctors there…?" Olivia trailed off. She was already creeped out at the thought of somebody taking part of her without her knowing, saying it aloud didn't make it any better.

"That's sounds like it makes the most sense." Melinda replied and placed the envelope on Olivia's desk. She said good-bye to the detectives and left.

Fin, John, and Cragen, stared at Olivia and Elliot, who were staring at each other. Olivia stood up suddenly.

"I'm going to get some air," she said, and hurried to the roof. Elliot followed her not too far behind.

Olivia was in shock. She had a daughter? She'd always wanted a child of course, but this was just unreal.

Elliot found her sitting on the concrete ground, her back to the ledge of the building. He quietly sat down next to her. They stayed like that for five minutes.

"This isn't happening," Olivia mumbled in a voice just above a whisper, "What are we going to do?"

Elliot shrugged and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Elliot, we have a daughter." Olivia said. The words felt weird and foreign upon her tounge, "We have a _daughter_." It was quiet for a couple more minutes.

"When I first saw her at the hospital," Elliot started softly, "I couldn't get over how much she looked like you."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Elliot nodded, "Her hair, her nose," he looked at Olivia, "Her eyes."

Olivia blushed a little under her partner's gaze, "Where do go from here?" she wondered aloud.

Elliot licked his lips, "We have to figure out living arrangements for Shae, where's she's going to school, we'll probably have to get new work schedules―"

Olivia stood up and began to pace, "I can't do this!" she exclaimed, running a hand through her hair, "I'm not capable of taking care of a child!"

Elliot stood up and walked over to Olivia, taking her hands in his, "Hey," he said softly, getting her attention, "You can do this. _We _can do this, together."

Olivia nodded, her eyes wet with unshed tears. Without warning, she reached over and hugged Elliot, surprising him. He squeezed her, rubbing her back. They rarely had such intimate moments, but when they did, Elliot savored them.

"We'll be okay," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot came back to the squadroom after a few minutes on the roof.

"Okay," said Elliot, immediately getting into action, "We need to find out the names of the doctors in the OR the day we were brought in."

Olivia added, "And we need to figure out who the doctors gave my eggs to."

"You're both crazy if you think you're staying on this case," scoffed Cragen, folding his arms across his chest.

Elliot began to protest, "Sir, we―" but he was cut off.

"You are both way more involved then I would like you to be at the moment."

"Please, Captain," pleaded Olivia, "Just see how it goes for a little while and then you can make a final decision."

Cragen wanted to stick to his word, but then he looked into Olivia's eyes and he melted. Her big, Bambi like eyes were imploring and raging with the anger he was used to seeing in the mothers of victims.

With reluctance he sighed and gave in, "Fine, but try to keep it professional."

"Will do," responded Elliot while pulling on his coat and grabbing a file.

"Where are we going?" asked Olivia when he handed her, her jacket.

"Bellvue, we're going to find Shae's surrogate parents."

* * *

Olivia and Elliot arrived at Bellvue and flashed their badges to the women at the front desk.

Elliot said, "We need a copy of the birth certificate of a baby born on May third in 2001."

"I don't have the authority to give that to you," the secretary shrugged apologetically, "Sorry."

Olivia leaned on the counter, "You don't understand, it's for a case―"

"Excuse me, can I help you?"

The detectives turned around to see an elderly Caucasian man. He was good looking for his old age with grey hair that must have once been blonde. His eyes, though, there was something unsettling about them.

"I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner Detective Benson."

The man stuck out his hand, "Jeff Walker, I'm the Chief of Surgery. Can I help you with anything?"

"We were wondering if we could have a copy of a birth certificate," Olivia answered, "We need it for a case."

Jeff suddenly looked very uncomfortable, which don't go past the detectives, "I'm sorry, that won't be possible. Patient confidentiality."

"We're trying to find a little girl's parents," Elliot argued.

Jeff waved his hand, "I'm sorry. Excuse me, I have patients to see." He walked down the hallway at a fast pace.

"Why do I have the feeling he's hiding something?" Olivia asked as they left the hospital.

Elliot answered, "Because he probably is."

They walked to the sedan in the parking lot and got in, Elliot in the driver's seat. They began the ride back to the precinct.

"When should we tell Shae?" Olivia asked randomly in a quiet voice, "She's been through so much already…"

"She's going to be discharged soon, and I don't want her to go to a group home." Elliot sighed and stopped at a red light, "This is too much for her to absorb in one day."

"Let's just take her to the precinct," Olivia suggested, "She can stay in the cribs while we try to track down her 'parents'. We can tell her later."

Olivia felt Elliot's hand take hers and squeeze it comfortingly, "It's going to be okay, you know," he said softly.

Olivia nodded, "I know."

**Review! Random, but yesterday I had waffles at like 9:00 PM. My dad walks into the house from work and he's staring at my sisters and my mom like we're utter and complete freaks. They were William Sonoma! And they were gooooood!**

**-serenityrayne417  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just to be clear here, KATHY AND CREW (AKA THE STABLER KIDS) DO NOT EXIST...AT ALL....EVER. Thanks for the reviews, I'm lovin them!**

Shae was happy to see Elliot and Olivia at the hospital and vice versa. They had filled out all of the paperwork necessary to get her discharged.

"Hi!" greeted Shae with a grin. Olivia was happy to see that she was looking much better from when they had last seen her. She handed Shae a bag.

"I brought some clothes for you to change into." She and Elliot had bought a lot of things actually, unbeknownst to their daughter. "After we're going to go to lunch and then we're going to the building where we work."

Shae nodded, "Umm, could you…?" she stuttered.

"Leave?" Elliot supplied. She nodded, "Sure. We'll be right outside." He detected the relief that washed over Shae's face.

* * *

"So where do you work?"

Elliot, Olivia, and Shae were in a diner, eating lunch. The adults sat on one side, Shae on the other. Their daughter, the partners found out, was very talkative and hyper.

"We work in a building called a precinct," Olivia answered, "It's where all the cops work."

"What do you wanna be when you grow up?" Elliot asked Shae, taking a sip of his drink. Shae looked up in thought.

"I dunno," she shrugged, "I've never really thought about it." She dunked a French fry in ketchup, "It takes the average human seven minutes to fall asleep."

"Where'd you learn that?" questioned Olivia, folding her arms on the table and smiling.

Shae answered, "A book."

"Do you like to read?"

Shae nodded, "That's the only thing I did when I was at my house," she admitted, "My favorite book is The Wizard of Oz. Sometimes I wished I could go to a magical land like Dorothy, you know?"

Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other; each wondering just how much this little girl had been through.

* * *

Elliot walked into the squadroom with Olivia and Shae not too far behind. Shae was holding Olivia's hand. She had gravitated naturally towards mother. She was still uneasy around them both, more with Elliot, less with Olivia. They had associated this with the abuse she had endured.

Elliot had called his colleagues ahead of time to inform them that he and Olivia had not yet told Shae about her real parents.

Olivia could feel Shae tense as she saw all of the men, her hand gripping Olivia's in a death grip.

"Shae, these are my friends Munch and Fin," Olivia introduced the men, "They work with me." Shae offered a shy wave.

Elliot came up behind them, "Why don't you guys go up to the cribs? We can take shifts. Olivia nodded and lead Shae upstairs.

Fin leaned back in his chair, "She's beautiful."

Elliot nodded, "She's a little shy around people, mostly men."

"Did you find out who her surrogate parents are?" asked John.

"No," Elliot replied, "The Chief of Surgery, Jeff Walker, wouldn't give us Shae's birth certificate. I think he knows something."

Fin picked up his phone and began to dial, "I'll call Novak to get a warrant."

Olivia listened to Shae as she rambled off about a book she had read. This was surreal. Never had she imagined she would be sitting across from her daughter, listening to her. She had never guessed that morning as she pulled on her clothes from the day before, that her life would be changed so drastically.

She had a daughter, that's crazy. She has a daughter with her partner whom she had been crushing on since she first met him, that's crazier.

"Olivia?" Olivia shook herself out of her reverie.

"Yes?"

"Do I have to go back to my parents?" asked Shae, "Because I don't want to."

"No, Honey," Olivia replied with a smile, "You don't have to go back." She decided to tread dangerous water and asked, "Shae, why don't you want to go back to your parents?"

The young girl's face darkened. She stood up and began to pace, "Attila the Hun died of a nosebleed on his wedding night," she said randomly.

Olivia stood up, "Shae―"

"Isn't that silly?" she continued, "To die of a nosebleed?"

Olivia put a hand on Shae's shoulder and was surprised when the child jerked away violently.

"Sorry," Shae apologized.

Olivia knelt down to Shae's height and took the child's hands in hers, "You said your parents hurt you. How?"

Shae shook her head and closed her eyes, "Good girls are quiet, good girls clean and cook for their masters," she began to recite like a robot. Tears began to roll down her face as she whispered, "Good girls play with their daddies, good girls don't tell."

By now, tears were present on Olivia's cheeks as well. She pulled Shae into her arms as the child's body began to shake, sobs making their way through her small frame.

"I tried to be a good girl," Shae cried into Olivia, "But sometimes I was bad, and bad girls have to be punished."

Olivia subconsciously began to stroke her daughter's hair, "How did they punish you?"

Shae sniffled, "If I said something I wasn't supposed to, I had to drink a cup of soap. If I did something bad, she would burn me with the iron or hit me with her belt," Shae whispered, 'she' being her 'mother'. "But when I was really bad, he would touch me and…" She trailed off, squeezing her eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry," Olivia whispered, rocking Shae back and forth.

"I'd imagine I was Dorothy whenever it happened," admitted Shae, "I would pretend to go to Oz and it wasn't so bad."

Without even thinking, Olivia pressed a kiss to the crown of Shae's head, "You'll never live with them again."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Olivia stood up, helping Shae up as well. She wiped her eyes and got an idea.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" she asked Shae, smiling mischievously.

* * *

Shae had to suppress her giggles as she pulled herself across the lounge floor by her elbows. In one hand was a pair of binoculars and in the other an old police walkie talkie. She and Olivia were going to spy on Elliot and the other detectives.

"_Oscar to Sierra," _Olivia's voice crackled over the device, _"Come in Sierra."_

Shae put the walkie talkie to her mouth, "Sierra here."

"_Do you spot Echo?"_

Sierra peered through the railing and quickly spotted Elliot who was filling out DD-5's.

"Affirmative."

"_Okay, aim and fire."_

Shae pulled out the dart gun Olivia had given her out of her back pocket and aimed for Elliot's head. She closed one eye and stuck out her tounge a little. She pulled the trigger.

She giggled as Elliot jumped, looking around. He looked up and smiled devilishly up at Shae.

"Retreat!" Shae yelled to Olivia as Elliot walked towards the stairs. Olivia met her halfway and together they ran into the cribs.

"Under here!" Olivia said, dropping to her knees and crawling under a bunk. Shae copied her actions.

"Shh," Olivia put a finger to her lips. They watched the door quietly. They heard footsteps getting closer and closer.

"Ah!" Elliot's face suddenly came into view. He had his hands up, imitating claws.

Olivia and Shae shrieked and laughed. Elliot helped them out from under the bed. He handed Shae the foam dart that had hit him on the head.

"I believe this belongs to you."

Shae blushed and took it from him. Elliot glanced at Olivia, his eyes sending her a message. Olivia knew exactly what he was thinking.

Olivia lead the way to the couch, "Shae, there's something we need to tell you."

**DUN DUN DUN! So workin on the fourth chappy. I've got to update Childhood Notes. Vacation was way too short. Was your's as big of a waste as mine? Because I did abso-toot-ly nothing.**

**Peace, Love, and Baby Ducks,**

**-serenityrayne417  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews :D You guys make me happy. I promise to update Childhood Notes soon (I got a new twist for it!) Without further a do, chapter four:**

Olivia and Elliot were seated on the couch with Shae in between them. Olivia and Elliot shared a look and tried to explain their situation the best way they could to an eight year old.

"Okay," Olivia started, "When babies are made, they're made of two parts, a mom part and a dad part."

Elliot caught on to her idea, "When the two parts come together, then they become a baby that grows."

Shae cocked her head to the side, "Okay…"

"When you were made, you were made of a mom part and a dad part," Olivia explained, "Here's where it gets confusing."

Elliot began to clarify the confusion, "Some very bad doctors took a mom part from Olivia and a dad part from me and put it in a women. The two parts made a baby that was ours, except a different woman had the baby."

Realization made its way into Shae's chocolate colored eyes, "Wait…so…"

"Shae," Olivia said, "Somebody used my genes as well as Elliot's to make you. Even though your mother may have physically had you, we are your real parents."

There it was, out in the open. The detectives searched their daughter's face for a reaction.

"I know this is confusing―" Elliot started.

"So, wait," Shae cut him off, "So my parents aren't my _real_ parents. You guys are?"

Olivia nodded, "I know this is probably really confusing."

"So…will I live with you guys?"

Elliot shifted in his place, "Well, we don't exactly have all of those plans worked out. You'll live with one of us or..."

"You guys don't live together?"

Olivia shook her head, "No, we don't."

"I thought you were dating," Shae confessed innocently, causing both the detectives to blush.

"Umm, no, we're not dating," Elliot confirmed.

Shae swung her legs back and forth, "But you could if you wanted to? Date?"

Olivia blushed even harder, "You have a lot of questions."

Shae smiled, finding humor in how uncomfortable she had made her parents. She was about to further interrogate them on their relationship when Casey came up the stairs with a warrant.

"Hey," she said in her naturally raspy voice, "Munch filled me in on all of the excitement," she said with a knowing look. She extended her hand to Shae, "Hi, my name's Casey."

Shae hesitated before shaking the redhead's hand, "I'm Shae."

Casey held the warrant out towards Elliot, "This is for you."

He stood up and took it from her, "Thanks," Elliot turned around to face Olivia, "I'll go pick up the birth certificate, you can stay here."

Olivia nodded and watched as he left. Casey said good-bye to her and Shae and left as well.

Olivia put her hands on her knees and turned towards Shae, "Any questions for me?"

"Are my parents―my old parents―in trouble?"

Olivia shook her head 'yes', "Yes, they are."

Mother and daughter sat in silence for what seemed to Olivia like an eternity.

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're my mom."

Olivia felt tears spring to her eyes as she took Shae's hand and squeezed it lovingly.

* * *

John read over the birth certificate Elliot had retrieved from the hospital.

"So the parents' names are Sandra and Paul Miller. They live on Staten Island."

Elliot wrote this information on the dry erase board. Fin stood up, tossing Munch his coat as well, "Let's go pay them a little visit."

As they left, Elliot headed upstairs to check on Olivia and Shae. He was about to walk into the crib when he heard them having a conversation and decided to listen in.

He heard Shae's voice, "Do you like Elliot?"

"Of course I do," he heard Olivia's voice, "He's my best friend."

"No," Shae groaned impatiently, "I mean, do you _like_ him like him?"

Elliot heard Olivia chuckle, "You're too much."

"You're avoiding my question!" Elliot had to bite his tounge to keep from laughing.

* * *

Fin and Munch arrived at a swanky looking house some time later. They got out of the car and observed the residence.

"These people are rollin' in the dough!" Fin let out a low whistle as he closed his car door.

Munch smirked, "I think this house is bigger than my apartment building."

They walked up to the door. Fin knocked on the door and both detectives were surprised when it slowly swung open. They glanced at each other before entering, their hands stationed over their weapons. They walked through each room in the large house, calling 'clear' to each other.

"There's not a single thing in this house," Munch reported, "The bastards skipped town."

Fin was already dialing into his cell phone, "I'll call Stabler."

* * *

At the end of the day, the detectives called it a night and Cragen sent them home. It was decided that Shae would stay with Olivia, seeing as she was more comfortable around her. Elliot had promised to cook both Olivia and Shae dinner that night even though Olivia was convinced he would burn it or destroy it in some other way.

"This is it," Olivia said to Shae as they entered her apartment with Elliot right behind them carrying grocery bags, "Home sweet home."

Shae looked around with wide eyes and grinned, "This is great!"

"Glad you like it," Olivia smirked. She got an idea and decided to put it into play, "I think I'm going to go take a shower. Can you help Elliot with dinner?"

Shae nodded a little with much reluctance. Olivia had noticed how uneasy Shae was around Elliot, actually, around men in general. She wanted her to feel safe around Elliot seeing as he was her father.

"Are you ready to get cookin'?" Elliot asked Shae with a wicked grin. She smiled a little and shook her head 'yes'.

* * *

Olivia stepped out of her bedroom drying her head with a towel. She had slipped into more casual clothes and was feeling a lot more relaxed. She walked towards the kitchen and hid a bit in the doorway to watch Elliot and Shae interact.

"What does it say next?" Elliot asked Shae as he stirred some meatball sauce in a pan over the stove. Shae was beside him, standing on a chair so that she could see into the pots and pans.

"Umm," she glanced down at the recipe in deep concentration, "Stir in tomatoes, salt, and basil."

Elliot added the ingredients, "Okay…next?"

"Let the sauce…_simmer _on low heat for fifteen minutes." Pretty soon dinner was done.

Elliot high fived Shae, "You're an awesome chef assistant." Shae beamed in pleasure.

"Thanks."

Olivia decided to make herself known and walked into the kitchen, "Nice job guys," she complimented.

Elliot nodded, "And to think you doubted my cooking ability."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Cool it, Emeril."

Shae giggled at her parents' behavior.

* * *

After dinner, Olivia got Shae all situated in her bedroom. She herself would sleep on the pull out couch. Olivia had given Shae a pair of pajamas that she and Elliot had purchased that day.

"Is this okay?" Olivia asked Shae as she held back the covers, allowing her daughter to crawl under them.

Shae nodded, "Uh-huh."

Elliot came into the room and stood by the bed next to Olivia, "Good night, Shae," he said with a smile as he really looked at his daughter.

"'Nite, Elliot. Good night Olivia!"

Olivia smiled, "Good night."

She and Elliot left the room. Elliot's hand hovered over the light switch when Shae asked, "Can you leave the light on? Please?"

"Sure." And with that the adults left the bedroom, pulling the door closed behind them.

**So this is a pretty confusing story, eh? Need help clarifying, I'm your gal. It's seven in the morning and I just ate a hard boiled egg and two Hershey Kisses (with caramel, no less). I have to do my L.A. project now :P**

**Love and Rockets,**

**-serenityrayne417  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I updated Childhood Notes, so now you can't beat me up! Haha, one step ahead of you :D Presenting chapter five:**

Olivia and Elliot walked back into the living room after putting Shae to bed. They settled themselves on the couch.

"I swear," Elliot said, "I've barely known our daughter for twenty-four hours and I already love her."

The hairs on the back of Olivia's neck rose when he said 'our daughter', "I know. She's an amazing kid." She stood up and walked over to a cabinet, "As long as you're here, do you want to watch a movie?"

Elliot nodded. He was glad for the provided excuse to stay longer, "Sounds good."

Olivia selected a movie and popped it into the DVD player. She settled next to Elliot on the sofa. Moments later, the exhausted detectives were asleep.

In the middle of the night Olivia woke up, thinking she heard something. She tried to move but was unable to. She had been snuggled up to Elliot, her head resting on his shoulder. Elliot's arms were wrapped around her, hugging her to his buff body.

Olivia blushed to herself at their predicament and tried to untangle herself from her partner's arms as best she could without waking him up. She succeeded and walked down the hallway towards her bedroom to check on Shae.

"Shea?" Olivia whispered, opening the door of the bedroom. Shae was thrashing around in her sleep, her eyes screwed shut. The sheets were tangled around her and a pillow had fallen off the bed.

"No!" she was screaming, "Please, don't!"

Olivia rushed over to the bed and shook her daughter's shoulder, "Shae, wake up!"

Shae bolted up with a start, her heart pounding and her ears ringing.

Elliot walked into the room, "Is everything all―"

Shae screamed, still somewhat in her nightmare. Elliot backed into the living room, taking the hint.

Olivia sat on the bed and her daughter clung to her for dear life, "It's okay, Honey," she soothed, rubbing Shae's back, "You're okay."

After a few minutes, after Shae had calmed down considerably, Olivia asked "Do you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?"

"Starfish don't have brains." Shae muttered, closing her eyes. Olivia knew Shae didn't want to talk about it and decided not to press the issue.

"Olivia, can you stay with me?" Shae asked tearfully, "Please?"

The brunette nodded, "Of course I will."

The following morning, Elliot woke up and winced. After Shae had, had her nightmare yesterday, he'd fell asleep on the couch, too tired to take out the pull out bed. He worked the kinks out of his neck and headed down to his car, thankful for the change of clothes he kept in there just in case.

After a quick shower, Elliot decided to make breakfast. As he was pouring pancake patter into the frying pan, a disheveled looking Shae walked into the kitchen. She stayed in the doorway, a distance away from her father.

"What are you making?" she asked quietly, standing on her tip toes to see into the pan.

"Pancakes," he replied and gestured toward the table, "I finished some already, help yourself."

Shae glanced at him tentatively before slowly making her way to the table and taking a seat.

"I've never had pancakes before," she admitted as she picked up her fork.

Elliot put a newly made pancake on a plate and turned off the stove, "Really?" Shae nodded.

"Okay, cut off a piece and put some syrup on it," he instructed, taking a seat across from her. Shae did what he said and took a bite of the pancake. Her eyes widened.

"It's great!" she exclaimed in absolute wonder and Elliot had to laugh.

Olivia came to the kitchen shortly after. Shae had, had another nightmare last night and Olivia had stayed up to comfort her. She walked into the kitchen and saw that Elliot had cooked once again. Shae was at the table already chatting away with Elliot.

"Good morning," Olivia greeted as she slid into the seat next to Shae, "You look like you're enjoying those pancakes."

Shae nodded her head eagerly, "Air delifish! _[They're delicious!]_" She said as she chewed her food.

Olivia grinned, "I can see that. Are you up for another day at the precinct?"

"Sandra and Paul Miller," John read from a file, "Paul is an only child, both parents are dead, and he has no living relatives. We can't find anything on Sandra."

The detectives, as well as Cragen, were in the squadroom listening to Munch. Shae was in the captain's office keeping herself occupied.

"Did you talk to the neighbors?" Elliot asked.

Fin nodded, "They don't know anything either, said the couple kept to themselves."

"Does Shae know where they went?" John asked.

Olivia shook her head, "No, she just said that they said they had to go somewhere and she couldn't go with them."

Cragen crossed his arms, "So basically we're at a dead end?"

"Not exactly," Elliot said, thinking of something, "Jeff Walker has been Chief of Surgery at that hospital for twelve years."

Olivia caught onto what he was saying, "Meaning he was there when we both got surgery."

Fin picked up a stack of papers and shifted through them. He picked out a sheet, "Look at the doctor who performed Liv's surgery."

Elliot looked. Sure enough, there was the name, _Jeff Walker_.

"Son of a bitch," he murmured.

"You two," said Cragen, gesturing to Olivia and Elliot, "Get to the hospital. I'll keep an eye on Shae." They nodded and were already out the door when they pulled their coats on.

"Excuse me," said Elliot as he and Olivia approached the front desk at the hospital, "We need to speak to Jeff Walker."

The nurse shook her head, "I'm sorry, he's out of town."

"Do you know where he went?"

The nurse shook her head again, "I'm sorry, no. He said it was personal business."

"Do you know when he'll get back?" Olivia asked desperately.

The nurse shrugged, "He didn't say." The detectives thanked her and left the hospital.

"That bastard recognized us that day in the hospital and skipped town. He knew he was going to get caught." Olivia said as she got into the sedan.

"The question is why." Elliot wondered, "Why would he want to steal our…_you know_ and make a baby? Why us?"

Olivia shrugged, she had no answer for that.

Shae was in the squadroom, spinning aimlessly in Elliot's chair. John, Fin, and Cragen were in the latter's office talking. She knew it was probably about Sandra and Paul.

She turned around when she heard the click clack of heels. It was Casey, the lady she had met yesterday.

"Hi," the redhead greeted as she set her briefcase down, "Are your parents here?"

Shae shook her head, "How did you know Elliot and Olivia were my parents?"

Casey smirked, "I'm nosy; I know everything."

Shae nodded and a mischievous smile came over her face, "_Everything_? Like if Olivia and Elliot like each other?"

Casey smiled as well and pulled up a chair next to Shae, "What are you thinking?" she asked.

Shae replied, "I'm thinking we have to get them together."

Casey smirked, she liked this kid, "My thoughts exactly."

**Okay, my buds are coming over so we can do a project. We have sports night (Green & Gold) coming up and we have to make a tee shirt design. My team is called "Gold Goes Techno" Wanna hear our slogan? **_**Are we gonna let green win? Tech-no! **_

**Pretty sweet, eh?**

**-serenityrayne417**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wazzup? Chapter six, headin your way [Gawd, do I sound lame or what?]:**

Olivia was trying to focus on her paperwork but was finding it difficult to do so. Her mind kept wandering to Shae who was upstairs in the crib reading a book that Elliot had purchased for her.

"Elliot?"

He glanced up from his paperwork, "Yeah?"

"Do you think it's time to enroll Shae in school?" she asked, "She can't keep coming to the precinct, it's not safe. Plus, she's probably bored."

Elliot nodded in agreement, "We can look up some schools later on."

Casey walked into the squadroom and flashed her colleagues a smile, "Hey, detectives."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here? We didn't ask for a warrant."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Thanks, I feel so loved right now. Actually I'm here to talk to Shae, where is she?"

"Upstairs," Elliot replied, "And what exactly are you two talking about?"

Casey shrugged innocently, "Nothing," she said as she backed towards the stairs, "Absolutely nothing."

Olivia watched as she climbed the stairs, "Those two are up to something," she mumbled to herself.

Later on that night, Elliot and Olivia looked at different schools that they had researched. Shae walked into the room and plopped down on the couch next to Olivia.

"What are you doing?" she asked, peering at Olivia's laptop.

"Trying to find a nice school for you to go to." Olivia replied, clicking a link and scrolling down the page.

"I've never went to school before," Shae said, "I was home-schooled."

"You're going to love it," Elliot assured her. Shae said nothing and began to get very nervous.

"Good news," Olivia said as she pressed the 'end' button on her cell phone, "I think I found a possible school. The principal said we could go see it on Thursday."

Thursday afternoon, Cragen gave Elliot and Olivia the day off to look at Sunny Creek Elementary School. Shae held on to Olivia's hand in a death grip. She was very nervous, which didn't go by unnoticed by the detective. They entered the school and were immediately greeted by the principal. She was an older woman with graying brunette hair and inviting brown eyes.

"Hello," she said shaking both Olivia and Elliot's hands, "My name is Miss Caldwell. And you," she said peering at Shae who was hiding behind Olivia, "You must be Shae."

Miss Caldwell took them on a tour of the school, explaining the various classes the children took and all of the activities offered.

"…And this would be Shae's classroom. The teacher's name is Mrs. Salazar. You may see go inside if you'd like, the children are at P.E."

Olivia gave Shae a gentle push into the classroom, "Go ahead, check it out. We'll be right outside."

She watched as Shae hesitantly entered the classroom and began to look around the room.

"Shae has been through a lot these past couple of days," Elliot started. He explained to Miss Caldwell the hell that Shae had been through, leaving out a few details here and there.

"That's very unfortunate," the principal said after Elliot had finished, "We'll try to accommodate her the best we can."

Inside the classroom, Shae was looking at an art project when she heard a sneeze. She furrowed her eyebrows and searched for the source of the sound. She opened the coat closet and to her surprise, crouched inside was a girl. She was small and slim with curly, golden blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"What are you―?" Shae began to ask, but the girl cut her off.

"Shh!" She yanked Shae down and peered out of the closet, "You have to be quiet. I'm not supposed to be here."

"Where are you supposed to be?"

"Gym class," the girl replied with detest and a roll of her eyes, "My name is Angel."

"My name is Shae. Why don't you like gym?"

Angel shrugged, "I don't like changing in front of people."

"Neither do I," Shae said, giving Angel a smile.

"Shae?" That was Olivia. Shae scrambled to her feet.

"That's my mom," she said, "I have to go."

Angel nodded, "Bye, Shae!"

"Bye!"

Shae quietly pulled the coat closet closed and went to meet her parents.

After eating lunch, Elliot, Olivia, and Shae walked down the street.

"How about this," Elliot proposed **(A/N: Those are two words I'd like to see put into action on TV) **"I'll pick up the school supplies and you can go shopping for school clothes."

Olivia nodded in agreement, "Sounds good, meet up at my apartment?"

Elliot nodded and went off in search of a school supply store.

About two hours later, Elliot entered Olivia's apartment, his hand filled with bags from Office Depot. He could hear the clang of pots and pans as well as the sizzling of cooking food.

He set the bags down on the floor and walked into the kitchen. He watched in amusement as Olivia, covered in various kitchen ingredients, stirred with her left hand as she read from a recipe book.

"Hey."

Elliot's voice startled Olivia and she almost dropped the cookbook.

"Hey yourself," she said, "When did you get here?"

"A couple of seconds ago," he replied walking over to the stove and staring into the pot, "Don't tell me Olivia Benson is trying to cook."

"Yes, she is," Olivia retorted as she poured flour into a plate, "And Elliot Stabler is going to eat it."

He shook his head, "I'm not in the suicidal mood, thank you."

Olivia scoffed, "I'm not _that_ bad at cooking."

Elliot shrugged; "I'm just saying…" he was cut off by a poof of flour to the face.

Elliot blinked in surprise. He looked at Olivia who was innocently attending to the food. She felt an egg being cracked over her head. Her mouth fell open as she felt it ooze down her head. She turned to Elliot with a glare as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"You're dead!" she screeched and began to throw handfuls of flour at him. He threw whatever he could find and in no time the kitchen was a mess.

Shae heard a commotion from Olivia's bedroom and went out to investigate. She was shocked to see the usually composed detectives pelting each other with food.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other before yelling, "Food fight!" and throwing provisions at their daughter.

Shae shrieked with laughter and immediately got into the war, taking Olivia's side. For about ten minutes they threw food at each other, shrieking and laughing. In the end, the kitchen was left in a huge mess. Flour coated the table and counters. Oil dripped from the cabinets. Milk dribbled onto the floor.

Olivia looked around the kitchen. The trio was seated on the floor, their backs to the cabinets behind them, "We made a mess, huh?"

Shae giggled, "Yeah, we did."

"Who's going to clean this all up?" Elliot asked.

"Shot not!" Olivia and Shae yelled simultaneously before turning to each other and laughing.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Women, they always tag team."

"Here's what we'll do," Olivia announced as she stood up, "Shae, you go take a shower. I'll order a pizza and Elliot and I will start to clean up."

Shae got up when Olivia offered her a hand, "I can help," she offered.

Elliot shook his head, "We can handle it. Go take your shower. I can barely even tell it's you under there."

Shae laughed and skipped off to the bathroom. Olivia ordered a pizza pie and hung up the phone. She surveyed the disaster zone and sighed.

"Let's get to work!"

**SNOW DAY! But now I have to go to school on Holy Thursday and Good Friday. How crazy is that? For a Catholic school, we're not very Catholic.**

**Right now I have a song stuck in my head: **_**My pokemon bring all the nerds to the yard and they're like "Do you wanna trade cards?" Damn right, I wanna trade cards. I'll give you everything but my Charizard!**_

**I love this song!**

**-serenityrayne417**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay chapter seven [right? I think so...]:**

Shae posed for a picture. It was her first day of school and Olivia was snapping away with her camera. Elliot had come over early to make them breakfast and see Shae off to school. Cragen was allowing the detectives to come in late for work that day.

Shae was wearing a smocked chambray dress along with a gold stitched denim jacket. She had suede fringe sandals and her hair was in a braided halo with wisps of her chocolate locks hanging out.

Elliot took out his own camera, "Give me the peace sign, Bohemian girl."

Shae rolled her eyes and smiled, flashing Elliot the peace sign. She picked up her fringed messenger bag, "Can we please go now? I don't want to be late!"

Olivia chuckled, "One more picture, I promise."

Shae sighed but obliged. Olivia poised to take the picture, but then she looked at her daughter. _Really _looked at her, and for a second she thought she caught a glimpse of the woman she would grown up to be.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia walked Shae to the hallway of the third grade classrooms. They stopped just a few feet from the door.

"Well this is it," Olivia said, "Are you ready?"

Shae nodded, but Elliot noticed her nervousness. He knelt down to her height, "Don't worry, you're going to do great." He was pleasantly surprised when Shae threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

"Bye, Elliot." She hugged Olivia as well and said good-bye before going into her classroom.

The detectives lingered for a moment before heading back down the hallway.

"I think she's warming up to you," Olivia commented as they pushed open the doors to the school.

Elliot grinned and nodded, "Yeah. Come over my apartment later on, I'll make you both dinner."

Olivia smiled in agreement. She loved her daughter and loved how she had brought her and Elliot closer together. As much as she wanted to deny it, she thought, no… she _knew_ she was falling for Elliot Stabler.

* * *

When Shae entered her new classroom, Mrs. Salazar introduced her to the other kids. She was happy to be seated next to Angel.

The kids were supposed to be working when a boy turned around in his seat and looked Shae over. "Freak," he muttered.

Angel kicked the back of his legs, "Shut up, Andrew." He scowled at her and she stuck out her tounge.

"I like your hair," Angel said, running her hand over Shae's braid, "How'd you do it?"

Shae replied, "My mom did it for me."

"My mom can't do anything like that," Angel sighed sadly. She looked at the multiplication sheet the teacher had just given them, "Do you get any of this?"

Shae laughed softly, "I'll show you."

* * *

As soon as Olivia and Elliot walked into the squadroom, Fin ran up to them.

"You'll never believe who Sandra's father is," he gasped out.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Good morning to you, too."

"Who's her father?" Elliot asked.

"Jeff Walker."

Olivia's jaw dropped, "What?"

John walked up with a folder, "It's true. We had to do a little research though. Sandra's maiden name is Pendleton."

Elliot's eyes widened, "She's Charles Pendleton's sister."

Olivia shook her head, trying to get her thoughts straight, "So Sandra and Charles Pendleton's father is Jeff Walker?"

"Step-father, technically," Fin corrected, "But he raised them both."

Cragen came out of his office, "We got Sandra and Paul. They were trying to board a flight to Australia. JFK security has them in custody."

"We'll get 'em," Fin said, already pulling on his coat. He and John rushed out of the squadroom.

* * *

Olivia stared at this woman, Sandra Miller. She was a thin, pale woman with steely grey eyes and platinum blonde hair trimmed to perfection. She drummed her perfectly manicured fingernails on the table inside of the interrogation room she was being held in.

"Hello?" she said to the empty air in a snooty tone, "May I talk to someone? I have things to do."

Beside Olivia stood Elliot who was clenching his jaw, his hands balled into fists at his side.

"Let's go," Olivia said, opening the door to the interrogation room. She circled around the table.

"Finally!" Sandra exclaimed, "I would like to speak to whomever is in charge."

Elliot leaned on the table, "Too bad, you're stuck with us. Start talking."

"About what?"

Olivia crossed her arms, "About the nine year old girl you and your husband dumped in Central Park."

Sandra leaned back in her chair and sniffed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Elliot pulled out the pictures they had of Shae's injuries as well as one of Shae, "We're talking about your 'supposed daughter', Shae."

Sandra glanced away from the pictures in disgust, "I don't even know Shayndel."

Olivia glanced at her partner, "Really? Then how do you know her real name?"

Sandra's composed face paled as she realized her mistake, "I want a lawyer."

Elliot and Olivia left the interrogation room, meeting up with Munch and Fin.

"Did Paul say anything?" Olivia asked.

John shook his head, "Lawyered up before we could get a word in."

"Same with Sandra," said Elliot. He glanced at his watch and looked at Olivia, "We have to go pick up Shae."

"We'll tell the Captain you left," Fin said. They thanked him and headed to the parking lot. Olivia got into the sedan, slamming the door closed.

"Liv," Elliot said softly, sensing her anger, "Talk to me."

Olivia raked a hand through her wavy locks, "Did you hear? She just denied _everything_. She looked at those pictures and didn't even look remotely sorry for what she did." She closed her eyes as she felt the tears forming inside of them. Suddenly she was in an embrace, smothered by warmth. She'd never felt so safe, so protected. She felt a hand on her back, rubbing it reassuringly.

"I'll make sure she goes to prison for a long time, along with that husband of hers," Elliot promised, "Forget them. Shae has _you_ now. You're her mother, not that bitch we just talked to. Shae has me and you and together we're going to give her the life she deserves."

Olivia smiled and squeezed her partner tightly, "Thanks, El. I needed that."

Elliot smiled and looked into Olivia's eyes before tilting his head down and kissing her.

**We got some E/O action, eh? Okay I have to hurry up and go because I just remembered I have a bag of gummy bears in my room. It's ten in the morning but so what?**

**-serenityrayne417  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 comin at ya:**

After a second, Elliot pulled away, "I'm sorry," He began to stutter, "I didn't even―" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

The detectives pulled away after awhile and stared at each other.

"So what does this mean?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled, "What do you want it to mean?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know. You'll have to buy me dinner first," she said, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

Elliot chuckled and turned on the ignition, "Sneaky."

Shae sat on the front steps of Sunny Creek Elementary School with Angel. They were doodling together in the back of Shae's notebook when Elliot and Olivia pulled up.

"That's my parents," said Shae, gathering her books and slinging her bag over her head, "When's your mom picking you up?"

"Later," Angel replied, but Shae knew she was lying, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Shae waved at her new friend and walked to the car. She climbed into the backseat.

"Hey," Olivia greeted her, "How was your first day of school?"

"Great!" Shae exclaimed, "I made a friend her name is Angel."

Olivia swiveled around in her seat to look out the rear window at the school as the car began to move, "Is that her on the steps?"

Shae nodded, "Her mom is picking her up soon." She leaned back in her seat and furrowed her eyebrows, "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked, confused.

"Something's different," Shae muttered.

"Like what?"

Shae shrugged and stared out the window.

Olivia set Shae up at her desk to do her homework as Elliot told the Captain that they were back.

Shae set down her pencil, "Olivia?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Olivia nodded and took a sip of her coffee, "Sure, go ahead."

"Do you love Elliot?"

Olivia choked a little as the liquid caffeine went down the wrong pipe. She coughed a little, "What?"

"Do you love Elliot?" Shae repeated.

"Well, of course I do," Olivia replied, "He's my best friend."

Shae rolled her eyes, "No, are you _in_ love with him?"

Olivia moved to the coffee station, "You should really get on your homework. You have a lot of work."

Shae crossed her arms, "It's a simple yes or no question."

"No, it's not."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you're older."

Shae stared at her mother, testing her, before grumbling and going back to her school work.

An hour had passed. Shae was playing solitaire on Olivia's computer as the detectives went back and forth. Elliot walked up to where she was and peered at the screen.

"How are you holding up?" Elliot asked, noticing her obvious boredom. Shae shrugged in response. Elliot was about to say something when an officer came into the squadroom with Paul. His hands were cuffed behind his back.

"You little bitch!" he yelled at Shae, "What lies did you tell them? Huh?"

Elliot stood in front of his daughter who had gone as pale as a ghost. The officer yanked Paul away, leading him to the 'cage'.

Elliot made sure he was out of sight before turning around towards Shae, "I'm sorry you had to see that. Are you all right?"

Shae shook her head before vomiting into the trashcan underneath Olivia's desk. Elliot held back her hair for her and decided touching her wouldn't be the best thing to do at the moment.

Olivia walked into the squadroom and immediately ran over as she saw the scene in front of her, "What happened?"

Elliot stood up and murmured into her ear, "Shae saw Paul and got sick. Take her to your apartment, I'll cover for you."

Olivia nodded and took Shae to the restroom while Elliot began to collect Shae's things.

In her apartment, Olivia was on the couch watching TV when she heard Shae scream. She rushed to her bedroom and sure enough Shae had her eyes screwed shut, her limbs flailing desperately.

Olivia carefully maneuvered herself to the bed and grabbed Shae's wrists "Wake up!" Shae's eyes flew open, searching the room wildly.

"Your okay," Olivia said softly, stroking Shae's hair. The child was visibly shaking, "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

Shae shook her head, "A body decomposes four times as fast in water than on land."

Olivia sighed and pulled Shae into her arms, "Honey, your nightmares won't go away unless you talk about them."

Shae closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "It was dark. I was pretending to sleep but he knew I was faking. He took off his clothes and started to…_touch _me. I kept telling him to stop, but he wouldn't. Then he pulled down his pants and…"

Olivia quickly grabbed the waste bin as Shae once again vomited. When she was done, Olivia carried her to the bathroom where she ran a wet towel over her face.

"I'm sorry," Shae mumbled.

Olivia held her daughter tightly as she shook her head, "No, don't say you're sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Elliot entered Olivia's apartment quietly later on. He was surprised to see Olivia asleep on the couch. He was about to tip toe out when he heard her voice.

"Where are you going?"

He turned around and walked over to the couch, "I didn't know you were awake." He sat down as she tucked her feet in beneath her, "How's Shae?"

"Well, she had a nightmare and got sick again," Olivia replied, "I just got her back to bed about an hour ago."

She felt herself being pulled towards Elliot and didn't resist. Olivia rested her head on his shoulder and sighed in content.

"You still owe me dinner, you know."

Elliot chuckled, "We'll go tomorrow, I promise." After a few moments they fell asleep.

Shae woke up in the middle of the night after having another nightmare. She quietly slipped out from underneath the covers and made her way to the living room.

Although it was dark, there was enough light for Shae to see Olivia asleep on top of Elliot, his arms around her.

"Hey," Shae jumped when she heard Elliot's voice, she thought he had been asleep, "Are you okay?"

Shae shifted on her feet, "I had a bad dream."

"Do you want me to wake up Olivia?" he asked. She shook her head 'no', "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head again.

"Do you want to sleep with us?" Elliot suggested softly. Shae looked up at him nervously, "It's okay, I don't bite."

Shae slowly got onto the couch, careful so that she wouldn't wake up Olivia. She sandwiched herself between her parents and hesitated before leaning against Elliot. She realized that he wouldn't touch her and relaxed tremendously.

"Goodnight, Elliot."

"Goodnight, Shae."

**Okay so it's 5:30 in the morning and I'm watching The Cosby Show on nick at nite, but it's the morning so…(question mark).**

**Yesterday my friends and I were in my car waiting for my parental unit and I have the Yo Mama app so we were going nuts. One of my faves:**

_**Yo mama so stupid, she thought Dunkin' Donuts was a basketball team!**_

**I was laughing so hard that I stopped breathing and had to leave the car, I got a new phone! My other one was not even worthy of being called a piece of crap. It was beyond crap.**

**-serenityrayn417 **


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia woke up the next morning and sat up yawning. Her back was stiff from falling asleep on the couch. She felt something move underneath her so she sat up.

Shae was curled up to Elliot on the couch, her arms hugging his waist. Elliot had his arm protectively around her. Olivia smiled to herself and tip toed off to go take a shower.

* * *

Shae woke up feeling much more rested than she had the past few days. She extracted herself from Elliot's arms. He was still asleep. She could hear the water running in the bathroom which meant Olivia was in the shower.

She quietly walked into Olivia's bedroom and took the detective's cell phone. She looked through the contacts until she found 'Casey' and hit TALK.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi, Casey. It's me, Shae."

"_Not that I don't love you, because I do, but why are you calling at this sinful hour?"_

"Because I think Olivia and Elliot are going out." Shae could hear the rustle of sheets.

"_What?! What happened?"_

Shae told her everything from the weird vibe in the car to overhearing her parents talking, to finding them together on the couch.

"_This must have been really recent, because Olivia hasn't told me anything."_

"I'll keep you updated."

"_Good. I have to go now; I need to get ready for work."_

"Okay. Bye, Casey."

"_Bye, Shae."_

Shae hung up the phone and put it back in its place before hurrying to get ready for school.

* * *

Casey walked into the squadroom. She was there to check up on the detectives. The only one there was Olivia.

"Hey," she greeted, "Where is everybody?"

Olivia shrugged and gestured with her hands, "Here…there. Hey, do you think you could watch Shae for me tonight?"

Casey smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Hot date?"

Olivia nodded, "Uh-huh."

"May I ask why Elliot can't watch her?"

"No you may not, Counselor."

Casey nodded and stood up, "Alright, but you know I'm just going to assume the worst."

Olivia glared at her friend before getting back to work.

* * *

Shae looked up as she saw Angel walking towards the swing set. The kids were required to wait outside in the schoolyard before school started. As Angel got closer, Shae could tell from her facial expression that she was in pain.

"What's wrong?" Shae asked as Angel gingerly sat down on a swing.

"Nothing."

"You look like you're in pain."

Angel remained silent.

"Do you want to go to the nurse?" Shae suggested, "I could―"

"No!" Angel yelled. She said it with such force that Shae jumped a little, "Sorry, but I'm fine, okay?"

Shae nodded, but she didn't quite believe her friend.

* * *

Later on that evening, Shae waited with Casey on Olivia's bed as the latter got ready for her date. Olivia refused to confirm it was Elliot but they both knew it was him.

"So," Olivia said, stepping out of the bathroom, "How do I look?"

Casey wolf whistled, "You look hot!"

Olivia blushed, "Thank you," She glanced at the clock on her night table, "I have to go. You guys can order a pizza. Just call my cell phone if you need anything, okay?"

Olivia said goodbye to her daughter and Casey and rushed out the door.

Casey looked at Shae, "If she _is _going on a date with Elliot, then I really hope this works out."

Shae nodded in agreement and shot up a prayer to God.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia were walking toward the latter's building, gripping each other's hands. They stopped by the door and Olivia looked up and sighed.

"I'd have you come upstairs, but Casey…" She was cut off by his lips over hers. She moaned a little and pulled back resting her forehead against his.

"I love you," Elliot mumbled and then instantly regretted letting it slip out so easily. He did love her, but he didn't want to scare her off. They had just gone on their first date!

He was surprised when Olivia dropped her head onto his shoulder and said, "I love you, too" as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Ahem."

The detectives turned around guiltily and blushed at the sight of their red-headed counselor staring at them with her arms crossed.

"Casey…" Olivia began, but Casey put her hand up.

"Don't even," she said and smiled, giving them a knowing look, "You're secret's safe with me. I'm gonna head out. Shae's in the lobby."

Casey walked past the speechless couple, "Goodnight, detectives." They stared at her retreating form.

"Did she...?" Elliot began, but just shook his head and walked into the building to get Shae. Olivia followed not too far behind.

* * *

**Would you like to hear how crappy my life has been the past five days? Here we go:**

**So Saturday **_**"Little rain, little wind…" **_**Okay, cool. NOT! It was a fucking HURRICANE! I went to Staples to buy a notebook and practically got killed by the monstrous winds!**

**A tree fell on the wires across the street from my house and we lost power! FOR FIVE FUCKING DAYS! DAMN YOU LIPA! I was on the brink of insanity! I was eating appetizers for dinner! I had to sit on the floor in Starbucks to charge my phone. I was going nuts!**

**Now I have power (thank Gawd) but it took forever!**

***END OF RANT***

**Sorry the chapter is so short and sorry I'm taking forever to update but I honestly am swamped now that state tests and regents are coming up :P**

**-serenityrane417 (who hates quadratic equations, factoring, and parabolas)**

**P.S.- I wrote this, like, two weeks ago. Sorry…**

**Happy Easter…?**


	10. Chapter 10

Shae watched as Angel showed up to school with yet another new bruise. This had been a very constant occurrence the past few days. Shae wasn't stupid and knew something was up. The girls were sitting together on the ground at recess one day, tracing patterns into the softened dirt with sticks.

"Angel," Shae said as she wiped her hands on her jeans, "You keep getting hurt. Are you okay?"

Shae nodded, "Of course I am," she said without looking up, "Quit being such a worry-wart."

Shae hesitated before saying, "My patents―my _old _parents ―they used to hit me. Do your parents hit you?"

Angel shook her head but said, "My dad died when I was seven," she said as she snapped her twig in two, "He got into a car accident. That's when it started…"

Angel dropped her stick and pulled her hands into her sleeves, "My mom only hits me when she takes those shots, which is all the time."

She shook her head, her blonde curls bouncing, "I don't know what to do," she whispered tearfully. She felt a hand on her shoulder and squinted at Shae with tear filled eyes.

"I'll help you," said Shae, "I promise."

* * *

Elliot pulled up in front of Sunny Creek Elementary School later on that afternoon to pick up Shae. She walked towards the car with another young girl who he guessed was Angel.

"Hi," Shae greeted him, "Elliot, this is Angel. She's coming with us, okay?"

"Umm…okay?" He replied, unsure of how to respond, "Nice to finally meet you," he said to Angel who waved in response.

They got to the precinct shortly after and before Elliot could even take his coat off, Cragen came out of his office.

"Elliot, there's something I need for you to check for me."

He glanced at the Shae and Angel, "Sure, just let me…" He thanked the heavens that Casey chose that moment to walk into the precinct, "Casey, my favorite ADA!"

She cocked an eyebrow and set her briefcase down on the floor, "What the hell do you want, Stabler?"

"Can you watch Shae and her friend?" he asked, "I'll just be gone a second."

"Fine," she said, "But pretty soon I'll have to start charging you for this." He thanked her and left.

Casey looked at Shae's friend, "Hi, I'm Casey."

"My name's Angel."

Shae pushed her friend forward a little, "Angel needs to talk to you about something."

Casey looked at her, puzzlement evident on her features, "But I just met her."

"But you're an adult," Shae replied and Casey got the feeling there was something seriously wrong.

"Okay…" she said, "Shae, go up to the cribs and start your homework. We won't be long."

Shae gave Angel a reassuring smile before reluctantly heading upstairs. Casey gestured to Angel to take a seat and she did the same.

"Is everything okay at school, at home?" Casey asked. Angel wrung her wrists nervously and stared at a spot on the floor.

"Hey," Angel looked up into Casey's compassionate eyes and was a bit less nervous, "You don't have to be scared. I just want to help."

Angel swallowed hard, "It's my mom," she stuttered out, "She um… hits me."

Casey took Angel's hands in her own and Angel told her all about the abuse and drugs. She told her about her father and how his death had changed her mother.

When she was done, Angel looked up expectantly, "What happens now?" she asked.

Casey sighed, "We're going to tell Shae's parents. They're detectives, they can help you."

Angel nodded and leaned back in her chair. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath, waiting for the next step.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia came back soon and Angel told them what she had told Casey. They started making some calls and looking up records. They got a warrant and Angel's mother was arrested that night.

Angel was in the crib with Shae when Olivia and Casey came upstairs.

"Where am I going?" Angel asked, her eyes searching the faces of both women.

"We're trying to find a nice home for you to stay in," Olivia assured her.

Angel's eyes widened, "I'm going to a foster home?"

"Temporarily," Olivia informed her, "Just until we can find you a permanent home."

"She can stay with me."

Olivia turned around towards Casey who hadn't said much of anything, "Are you sure?"

The redhead nodded, "I'm sure it won't be any trouble," she said, smiling down at Angel, who was looking very relieved.

* * *

Later on that night, Shae, Elliot, and Olivia were gathered at the latter's apartment. They were sitting on the couch watching a movie with Shae sandwiched between her parents.

"I know what I want to be when I grow up," Shae announced out of the blue.

"Oh?" Olivia said, "And what would that be?"

"A detective," she replied, looking up at both her parents, "Like you guys."

"How come?" Elliot asked. He was flattered that his daughter wanted to be like him.

"I liked how it felt when I helped Angel today," she said, "I felt good."

Olivia smiled and put her arm around Shae's shoulders, "Well, I think that's wonderful."

* * *

"Are you all set?"

Casey had given Angel the guest bedroom to sleep in. She found out that Angel was very talkative and stubborn, much like herself.

"I'm okay," Angel said, "Casey? Shae said her old parents used to hit her, but now she has Elliot and Olivia and they're really nice. Do you think I'll meet nice people, too?"

Casey smiled, "I'm sure of it. Goodnight, Angel."

"Goodnight, Casey."

* * *

John and Cragen were working late at the precinct. John was running Angel's information through the system when he stumbled upon something.

"What the…" John muttered, squinting at the computer screen.

"What is it?" Cragen asked, walking out of his office.

"Angel's father," john said, "He isn't dead."

Cragen furrowed his eyebrows, "But Angel said he died in a car accident when she was seven."

John shrugged, "According to this he's alive. Maybe her mother lied to her?"

"But why?" Cragen asked.

John picked up his phone and started dialing, "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

* * *

**I would update, but my internet is down *ugh* I'm watching Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone. Their British accents are so cool!**

**Snape is such a pissy bitch! And Dumbledore kinda creeps me out, too. Haha, the captain of the quiditch team just said quaffle with an Irish accent!**

**Ha!**

**-serenityrayne417**

***Again, this chapter is like, two weeks old. All of them are up until chapter thirteen which i'll post later on this week...**

**K' bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dumbledore just said "SIIIIIIILEEEEEEEENCE!" And his mouth looked like a fishie's :D**

Shae went to school the next day, but Angel went back to the precinct. Apparently, the detectives had a surprise for her.

"Can I have a hint?" Angel asked as she skipped alongside Casey to the squadroom.

"Nope."

"A small hint? A _tiny _hint?"

Casey chuckled, "No! Now close your eyes, and don't peek!"

Angel did as she was told, bouncing from excitement. Casey guided her into the squadroom and looked up at the detectives. Out of Cragen's office came out one of the best looking men Casey had ever seen. He had medium length, sandy blonde hair and gorgeous blue-green eyes. From what the ADA could tell, he was nicely built.

He smiled at Casey and walked over quietly, kneeling in front of Angel.

"Open your eyes," he said softly.

Angel opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her in shock, "Daddy…?"

He nodded and gave a little 'oof!' as she ran into him, her little arms squeezing him tightly.

"Daddy!" Angel laughed, "But Mommy said―"

"Mommy lied," he said, "And it was a very bad thing to do. But now it's just us, okay? Just you and me."

Angel beamed up at the detectives, "How did you find him?"

John shrugged, "It wasn't too hard."

"Thank you," she said to them, especially to Olivia and Elliot. She walked up to Casey and hugged her around the waist, "Thank you, Casey."

Casey smiled and squeezed her back, "You're welcome," she took Angel's hand and looked up at the child's father, "Would you like me to walk you out?"

He nodded with a smile and followed her out of the squadroom. As they waited in the elevator he stuck out his hand, "I'm Jonah, by the way."

She shook his hand, "I'm Casey."

"I was thinking about taking this little one to lunch," he said, glancing down at Angel, "Would you like to come with us?" he asked, "I mean, if you're not busy."

"Please, Casey?" Angel asked, flashing her puppy-dog eyes and batting her eyelashes.

The red head chuckled, "Well, how can I say no to that?"

Shae was playing in the school yard at recess with some other girls in her grade. They were playing soccer and the ball rolled off.

"I'll get it!" she volunteered, chasing after it. It stopped by the fence and she picked it up, when she stood up again, there was an elderly man looking down at her.

"Hello."

Shae stepped back from the fence and turned around to go back to the other girls.

"Where are you going?"

She shook her head, "I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Im not a stranger," the man said, "I know you. You're Shayndel, nine years old."

Shae's breath caught in her throat. She wanted to move, but her fear rooted her to the spot.

"I'm the doctor that delivered you when you were a baby," he said, giving her an eerie smile, "Six pounds, eleven ounces."

"I-I have to go now," Shae stuttered, backing away from the fence.

"What's the rush?" asked the old man, "Is that anyway to act towards your grandfather?"

Shae's mouth fell open, she couldn't speak.

"You tell your parents to watch it before they get hurt, understand?" he said, leaning on the fence.

Shae dropped the soccer ball and ran into the school, past her classmates who were wondering what was wrong with her.

Olivia was on the roof, looking out at the city. The wind whipped her hair around her face. She heard the door behind her open and slam, and she didn't need to turn around to know it was Elliot.

She felt his muscular arms slip around her waist and she leaned back into him, "Hi."

"Hi," he parroted, "What are you thinking about?"

Olivia shrugged and looked at the busy street, "Did you mean it? What you said the other night?"

"What?"

"That you loved me?"

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows, "Of course I did. Why would you even ask that?"

She shook her head, "I've been hurt too many times," she admitted.

Elliot turned her around so that she was facing him, "Listen to me," he said, cupping her face in his hands, "I will never, _never_ hurt you, okay?"

Olivia nodded and took his hands in hers, "I know you won't."

They're moment was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She looked up apologetically at him and took it out. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"Shae's school." She hit the talk button and put the phone to her ear, "Hello? Yes…Is she okay? What happened? Okay…we'll be right there."

She hit the 'END' button and looked up at Elliot, "Something at recess really freaked out Shae, she's in the office right now."

Shae heard the office door and was relieved to see Elliot and Olivia enter. She leaped up and ran to her mother, throwing her arms around her waist.

"Hey," Olivia said to her daughter. She could feel her small body racking with shivers.

"Hi," she heard Elliot talking to the office assistant, "I'm Shae's father, Elliot Stabler. This is her mother, Olivia Benson. What happened?"

The middle aged women shrugged, "Shae ran into the school during recess. She looked very shaken up. We tried to ask her what was wrong but she didn't tell us. All she said was that she wanted her parents."

Elliot signed Shae out and picked up her backpack. He trailed behind Olivia and Shae to the car. Once they were in the vehicle, Olivia turned around in her seat.

"Shae, Honey," she said, "Do you want to tell us what happened?"

Shae stared out the window and peered up at some birds passing overhead, "Hummingbirds weigh less than a penny," she mumbled to herself.

Olivia swiveled around and gave Elliot a knowing look which he returned before driving off.

**I wrote four chapters in two days (WOW). My internet **_**still**_** isn't up. Harry Potter is still on. It's the chess scene. Hermione is wearing Mary Jane's. The last time I wore those where in first grade, I think. They had flowers in the bottom of them :D**

**I think I'll go rekindle the flame with my rubber ducky (take a shower).**

**-serenityrayne417**

**P.S.- Again, these chapter posts are a bit delayed…**


	12. Chapter 12

Elliot was having a wonderful dream. He was staring down a church aisle. Olivia appeared wearing a gorgeous white dress. She was smiling as she walked down the aisle.

His dream was interrupted by an ear piercing shriek. He opened his eyes with a start and looked around. Olivia wasn't next to him. Further investigation led him to a note:

_El,_

_Went out to get breakfast, be right back._

_-Liv_

He got up and followed the tortured screams to Olivia's bedroom. Shae was twisting and turning. Her hands were balled into fists and her eyes were screwed tight. She was screaming and mumbling incoherent words.

Elliot rushed to her side and began to shake her awake, "Shae! Shae!"

She jerked awake, her eyes blinking into focus. She looked up at her father.

"Elliot?" she said.

"You had a bad dream," he said in a soft voice.

Shae looked around, "Olivia? Where's Olivia?"

"She just went out for a bit," he said, "She's fine. What was your dream about?"

Shae looked down, "I had a dream that you and Olivia got hurt," she began, "He was hurting you and you were screaming…"

Elliot asked, "Who's 'he'?"

Shae ignored him and continued, "There was b-blood everywhere a-and…" She began to sob. Elliot pulled her into his embrace and was surprised when she returned the gesture.

"Shh…" he soothed as he stroked her chocolate colored hair, "You're okay, you're okay."

Olivia looked up from her work as Casey came into the precinct. The ADA was smiling goofily to herself, absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair around her index finger.

Olivia leaned back in her seat, "Oh, you've got it bad."

Casey glanced at her in confusion, "Huh?"

"You like Jonah."

Jonah, Angel, and Casey had lunch together the day that father and daughter were reunited and had dinner together as well.

"I may like him a little," she admitted.

Olivia scoffed, "That has to be the understatement of the year."

Casey playfully glared at her and took a seat in Elliot's vacant chair, "So how are things with he-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Who am I dating, Voldemort?" Olivia rolled her eyes, "It's going great by the way."

"So when is this going public?"

Olivia sighed, "I just don't want to put our jobs in jeopardy. I mean, Elliot, _loves_ this job. I don't want to be the cause of why he loses it."

Casey put a hand over Olivia's, "You'll figure it out; you always do."

Jonah Sheppard watched as Casey and Angel played together one Saturday afternoon in the park. It was a beautiful day and he had invited her to accompany them.

Angel shrieked with laughter as Casey caught her in their game of tag. The red head scooped up the child in her arms and began to tickle her mercilessly.

"Daddy, help me!" Angel shrieked. Jonah got off of the blanket he had been sitting on and walked towards his daughter.

"Tickle her, Daddy!" Angel commanded.

Jonah gave Casey a devilish grin, "As you wish." He began to tickle Casey and the three of them fell to the ground in a heap of laughter.

Angel glanced at Casey and gave her a look. They began to tickle Jonah.

"Traitor!" he said to his daughter.

After a while, Angel skipped off to play on the jungle gym. Jonah helped Casey to her feet and together they walked to the blanket.

"Angel really seems to like you," he said, once they were seated under the shade of a tree, "I've never seen her so happy before."

Casey smiled softly, "She really is a great kid."

Jonah nodded and looked at his daughter as she swung from rung to rung on the monkey bars, "She was always such a happy kid. I loved her mother, Carrie. But then one day, I found her with another man. And it hadn't been the first time."

Casey put a hand on his shoulder and he continued, "I told her I wanted a divorce and she freaked out. One day I came home from work and she and Angel were gone. I looked and looked, but I couldn't find them. When I got that call yesterday, it was just…"

"I'm happy you found her," Casey said, squeezing his shoulder before letting her hand drop.

"Thank you for letting her stay with you," said Jonah, "That was really nice."

Casey shrugged, "She didn't want to go to a foster home." She looked up at his blue-green eyes and before she knew it, Jonah was kissing her. She kissed him back, placing her hand on his jaw.

They pulled away after a few seconds and just looked at each other.

"Wow," Casey breathed. Jonah laughed and kissed her again.

Olivia was watching TV on the couch late at night when Shae walked up to her, snuggling into her side.

"Hey," said Olivia, putting an arm around her daughter, "Why are you up?"

Shae sighed, "At recess, the soccer ball rolled away and I went to get it. By the fence there was an old guy and he said he was my grandpa. He said he was going to hurt you and Elliot."

Olivia looked down at Shae in surprise, "What did he look like?" she asked, her detective skills kicking in.

"He was old, but not really old," Shae said, "His hair was gray and his eyes were creepy," She looked up at Olivia, "I'm sorry I can't remember anymore."

Olivia squeezed Shae's shoulder, "What you said is plenty. Do you want to watch TV with me?"

Shae nodded and laid her head down in Olivia's lap.

"Do you think it was Walker?"

Elliot and Olivia were seated at their desks. They had some time and Olivia had told him about Shae's description.

"It sounds like him," she said, "Grey hair, kind've old…He said he was her grandfather."

Elliot nodded, and suddenly his face paled. Olivia noticed and furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

"Grandfather," Elliot whispered, "Grandparents! I never told my parents about Shae!"

"Are you kidding?!" Olivia shrieked, earning her a few looks, "It's been over two weeks! When were you planning on telling them?"

Elliot took out his cell phone and began dialing "Let me call them," he said.

Olivia grabbed his phone from him and hung it up, "And say what? Elliot, this is a bombshell!"

Elliot looked at her, "We'll invite them over for dinner. We can work it out from there. I'm sure my parents will love you."

"Me?" Olivia said, "Why do _I_ have to meet them?"

Elliot put a finger to his chin in mock thought, "Well let's see, you're Shae's mother and I'm dating you. I can't see why you should meet my parents."

Olivia glared at him and released her grip on his phone, "This better go well," she warned him. He just gave her his shit eating grin as he waited for somebody to pick up on the other line.

**Like that Voldemort reference? I got HP fever!** **I am going to go watch a movie called "Why'd I Ever Get Married?" I saw it yesterday and I'm gonna watch it again cuz it was so sad/funny!**

**-serenityrayne417**

**P.S.- just saw some body builders :P yeesh….**

**P.P.S.- Again, these chapter posts are a bit delayed…**


	13. Chapter 13

Shae fidgeted in her outfit. Olivia was forcing her to wear a dress in order for Elliot's parents to be impressed. It was a casual smocked print dress and although it was pretty, Shae didn't like it.

"Do I have to wear this?" Shae asked as she walked into Elliot's bedroom.

"For the umpteenth time, _yes_," Olivia said as she carefully applied mascara to her eyelashes.

"But _you're_ not wearing a dress."

Olivia sighed. She was starting to see that bright side of parenthood that other parents talked so adamantly about.

"Do me a favor and see how Elliot is doing with dinner, okay?"

Shae skipped off towards the kitchen obediently. She watched from behind the island as Elliot tended to whatever was on the stove.

Elliot glanced down at his daughter, "Are you all ready?"

Shae nodded and rested her head in her hands, "Do you think your parents will like me?" she asked.

Elliot smiled, "They're gonna love you," he said, squeezing her nose a little. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That's your cue," said Elliot, putting down the spoon he had been holding and wiping his hands on a tea towel, "Go into the bedroom and tell Olivia my parents are here. Then stay there till I tell you to come out, okay?"

Shae nodded and scampered off. Elliot went to the door, adjusted his shirt, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hi, Mom," he greeted, "Hi, Dad."

Caroline Stabler hugged her son warmly, "It's nice to see you, it's been so long!"

Joseph Stabler patted his son on the back, "Good to see you, Son. Where's this girlfriend of yours?"

"Here I am," Olivia appeared wearing a white sleeveless knit tunic with black pants. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a curly pony tail with wisps of hair framing her face.

"Well aren't you just darling!" exclaimed Caroline, wasting no time and hugging Olivia. The detective was a bit startled but returned the gesture.

"My name is Caroline."

"It's nice to meet you," Olivia said. Joe introduced himself and Olivia said hello to him as well.

They sat down on the couches, Olivia and Elliot on one side, Caroline and Joe on the other.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Elliot asked, pouring a couple of glasses of red wine. They chatted lightly for a couple of minutes before Olivia gave Elliot a look.

"Mom, Dad," Elliot said, setting his glass down, "There's something Olivia and I need to talk to you about."

An hour and a bottle of wine later, Caroline and Joe knew about Shae and her story. Elliot stopped talking and his parents looked at him, speechless. Olivia intentionally avoided eye contact.

"Well?" Elliot finally said, breaking the silence. The room was so tense, you could slice it with a knife.

"Is she here?" Caroline finally asked softly. Olivia nodded in response and stood up.

"Shae?" she called, "Come here, Sweetie."

Shae walked slowly toward the living room, stopping beside Olivia. She looked curiously at the elderly couple on the couch.

"Shae," Olivia said, "This is Caroline and Joe. They're Elliot's parents and your grandparents."

Shae glanced nervously at her parents before timidly walking over to her grandparents.

"My real name in Shayndel," she said in a quiet voice, "But everyone calls me Shae."

Caroline smiled at her and took her granddaughter's hand, "It's very nice to meet you, Shae."

"It's nice to meet you, too." She turned shyly to her grandfather and gave a little wave, "Hi."

He mirrored her actions, still in shock, "Hi."

Dinner went well, considering the circumstances and all of the information that the detectives had loaded on Caroline and Joe.

After they were finished eating, Elliot began washing the dirty dishes. Olivia watched as Joe captivated Shae with his quarter tricks.

"She looks just like you," Olivia pivoted a bit to look at Caroline who had come up behind her. The brunette simply nodded, not knowing how to reply.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Olivia admitted softly. She had been feeling that way for a while now. She's never brought up a child before and didn't know if she was making the right decisions.

Caroline put a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "I'm sure you'll figure it out. You are a very smart girl and from what I can tell, Shae is very lucky to have you and Elliot."

Olivia smiled at Caroline, "Thank you."

Caroline and Joe left late at night. Elliot and Olivia cleaned up the kitchen and dining room area. When they were finished, they walked into the living room to find Shae fast asleep.

"That went better than expected," Elliot said softly as they watched their daughter sleep.

Olivia nodded, "Surprisingly. I should take Shae to my apartment."

Elliot slipped his arms around Olivia's waist, "Just leave her here. Then you and I could have a slumber party," he said, nibbling her ear. Olivia began to giggle.

"Get a room!" Shae moaned, pulling a couch pillow over her head. Olivia and Elliot laughed and left her alone.

Angel came running into the schoolyard, her blonde curls flying and bouncing every which way.

Shae looked up from the book she had been reading just as the tornado known as her friend came up to her, "Hi."

"Hey!" Angel greeted her, "Guess what? I think Casey and my dad are in love with each other!"

Shae closed her book, "Casey? As in _my_ Casey?"

Angel nodded, "My daddy says he loves her but he's too scared to tell her."

"Why is it so difficult for grownups to say they love each other?" Shae wondered aloud, "Just say it: I love you!"

Angel shrugged, "Everything is complicated with them!"

Shae giggled and nodded, "That's what Olivia always says!"

Angel laughed and glanced at the fence, "Shae? Some guy is looking at us."

The school bell rang and the kids started to run inside. Shae had to dodge and duck around kids to see who Angel was talking about.

When she saw, her eyes widened and her face paled. Suddenly, the man pulled out something black from his pocket.

"Get down!" Shae screamed, pushing Angel to the ground just as a bullet came barreling towards them.

**DUN DUN DUN!  
It's Jeff by the way, the creepy guy. Question: what is the best allergy medicine? Cause I have bed allergies and I've been taking Claritin and it's okay but no really good. And the pills can't be big either! I always choke on those things…**

**^Sorry, kind've random. I want this French chocolate my mom has, but I can't open it….ugh…its called Daim. It's hard caramel covered in milk chocolate and super yummy-nummy-in-my-tummy!**

**-serenityrayne417**

**P.S.- Again, these chapter posts are a bit delayed…again…**


	14. Chapter 14

Bullets rained over the school yard of Sunny Creek Elementary School. The air was filled with the terror filled screams of children as they rushed into the building as well as the authoritative voices of teachers.

Shae and Angel were on the ground, their hands over their heads. Shae glanced up when the bullets stopped.

"Come on!" she said, grabbing Angel's hand and pulling her up. They made a dash for the school.

"Watch out!" Angel screeched. Jeff shot again, but missed and instead hit the swing set, making a refining 'PLINK' sound.

Shae grabbed Angel's hand and pulled her behind the school building. They stumbled and fell to the cement.

"What's going on?" Angel whispered, glancing around in fear.

"He's here for me," Shae said, peeking at the fence, "He says he's my grandfather." Angel's eyes widened.

"That psycho is your _grandfather_?"

"Psycho? Now that's not very nice."

The two girls whipped around to see Jeff standing above them with his gun aimed towards their heads.

Angel gasped a little and grabbed Shae's hand.

"Lucky me," he said, stepping closer as the girls inched away, "Two for the price of one."

"Get away from us!" Shae yelled in as confident a voice she could muster.

Jeff simply chuckled as he grabbed the girls and forced them into his van.

Olivia and Elliot sped to the school before Cragen had even finished his sentence. Olivia hopped out before the car had even stopped.

The school was swarmed with police running to and fro. There were kids, some crying, some running to the open arms of their parents.

Olivia ran up to the closest police officer, "My name is Detective Olivia Benson. I'm looking for my daughter―"

"Shayndel, right?" The officer cut her off. He gave her an apologetic look, "I'm very sorry, but as of right now she and Angel Deckard are missing. We believe the shooter may have taken them."

Olivia's head was spinning. Elliot came running up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "What is it?"

Olivia swallowed hard, "The bastard got Shae."

The squadroom was in a flurry. People were running back and forth with files. The phones were ringing every other second.

"Start calling," Cragen commanded at people in general, "Call any place within a five block vicinity; somebody had to have seen something."

"I just got off the phone with a lady," Fin called from his desk, "She said she saw a man with two little girls driving off in a white van."

Cragen nodded and wrote it on the dry erase board, "Where are we on Jeff's whereabouts?"

"As if he was never born," commented Munch, "I'm positive he was the shooter.

Cragen glanced at Olivia who was nervously pacing back and forth and then at Elliot who's hands were balled into fists, looking as though he were about to hit someone.

He scrubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath before continuing to bark out orders.

_Drip…Drip…_

Shae moaned and rolled over onto her side. She opened her eyes a bit and looked up. Water was dripping on to her head. She sat up suddenly, remembering what had happened. She was in a basement. It was cold and the concrete floor didn't help. I smelled of mildew and the pipes were leaking.

Shae glanced to the side and was relieved to see Angel, although she was unconscious.

"Angel!" Shae said, and then stronger, "Angel!" She tried to move, but she was handcuffed to a pipe.

Angel groaned and sat up, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, "What's going on?"

"We were kidnapped!"

Hearing this, Angel became very awake. Her green eyes searched around the dark room, "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Shae replied honestly, "But don't worry. We're going to get out of here, okay?"

Angel nodded, and swallowed hard, trying to control her tears. Both of the girls jumped when they heard a door open followed by the sound of heavy footsteps thudding down the stairs.

Jeff came into view, a gun in his hand, "Good, you're both awake," he said with a sneer, pacing in front of them.

"Don't touch us you creep!" Shae shouted, sounding braver then she felt.

Jeff chuckled in amusement, "Feisty, just like your mother. Shall we give her a ring?" He took out a cell phone and began to dial. Shae glanced at Angel as she heard the dial tone.

The detectives sat at their desks, making and receiving calls, trying to find the whereabouts of Shae and Angel. Jonah and Casey were at the precinct. They had been there ever since the police had called them.

Olivia was at her desk, looking at all of the tips she had gotten from witnesses when her phone rang. She reached over and picked it up.

"Benson."

"_Hello, Detective."_

Olivia felt the blood in her veins as she heard Jeff Walker's voice, "What the hell do you want, Walker?" she said loudly, gesturing at Munch. He went to go trace the number. Elliot looked up at his partner in alarm.

Olivia set the phone on speaker and the detectives, Casey, Jonah, and Cragen gathered around as Jeff answered, _"I have Shae and her little friend with me here."_

"Let me talk to them."

Jeff hesitated before answering, _"Fine, you have a minute." _There was the sound of movement before Shae's voice came over the line.

"_Olivia?"_

The brunette detective tried to force back her tears, "Hi, baby," she said, "Are you okay?"

"_Yeah."_

"What about Angel? How is she?"

"_I'm okay," _came Angel's voice.

"We're going to find you guys," Jonah assured them.

Elliot asked, "Do you know where you are?"

"_No," _Shae replied, _"We were―" _She was cut off and Elliot could tell that the phone had been taken from her.

"_That's enough chit chat," _came Walker's voice through the speaker, _"Now, if you want to see those kids again, you'd better do as I say."_

Fin grabbed a pen and notepad as Walker began to talk, _"I want Detective Benson to get fifty grand in cash. Put it in a paper bag and bring it to Central Park in an hour. Meet me at the bridge. Oh, and Detective?"_

Olivia swallowed, "Yes?"

"_Come alone. If I hear one siren, I'm putting a bullet in both of the girls' pretty little heads."_

That being said, the phone hung up with a _'click!'_

**Yay! Chapter 14 is done! **

**I'm hungry…I think I'll go eat some honey nut cheerios. I hate the regular cheerios. They lack sugar :P.**

**EASTER JOKE!**

**Q: What do you call ten bunnies moving backwards?**

**A: A receding hareline!**

**Hahaha! I told that to everyone at church on Easter and my sister got all embarrassed. I have no idea why, everyone thought I was funny ;)**

**-serenityrayne417 **

**P.S.- "I think my cat reads my dairy…" For all of you who are not gLeeks, that was a gLee quote.**

**Guess who's going to a gLee concert with VIP tickets? Me!!! It was a birthday present from mi madre. It was a surprise.**

**We were in the kitchen (my mom, older sister, twin, and yours truly) just chillin when she's like "Olivia, read this email for me." So I read it and I'm like "Ticketmaster….800 number…who the hell is Madjiki?"**

**So my mom's like "OH MY GOD JUST READ THE SUBJECT!" So I'm like, "OKAY! *yeesh*" And it said: GLEE and I was like "….*burst out crying* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU MOMMY!!!!!!!"**

***FIN***


	15. Chapter 15

Olivia waited nervously on the bridge in Central Park. In her hands was a brown paper bag filled with $50,000. She rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting for Walker to come.

Her heart leapt as she heard the sound of a car come to a screeching halt. Walker walked up painfully gripping the wrists of each girl. He dragged them over to the bridge, stopping in front of Olivia.

"You got the money?" She handed him the bag and he all but threw the girls at her.

He smirked, "It was a pleasure doing business with you, _Detective_," He turned around to go back to his car when a bunch of squad cars squealed onto the scene.

"Get on your knees, hands on your head!" Cragen shouted as he, as well as many other cops, pointed his service piece at Walker.

Jeff ignored him and whirled around, looking accusingly at Olivia, "You lying bitch!" he seethed. He pulled out a revolver and Olivia pulled Shae and Angel protectively behind her.

"Drop your weapon!" Olivia quickly glanced behind her. Elliot was walking slowly towards them, his gun trained on Walker.

He repeated it again, "Drop it!"

Walker shook his head, pointing his gun at Olivia, "You lied," he said angrily, "and now you're going to pay you little whore!"

Elliot walked closer, "Come on, we can work something out…"

"Take a step closer and I'll shoot you!" Walked threatened, a crazed look in his eyes.

Olivia glanced at her boyfriend, "Listen to him, El," she said. Angel and Shae were holding on to her arms in a death grip.

Walker looked back at Olivia and shook his head, "You shouldn't have lied," he said, cocking back his gun, "Now, you'll have to pay!"

Olivia closed her eyes, bracing herself. She heard the pop of the gun as it went off. She did not, however, feel the burn of a bullet rip through her as she thought she would.

She opened her eyes, and saw two cops, handcuffing Walker and leading him to a squad car. But where was Elliot? She looked around and saw him spread eagle on the ground, his blue shirt rapidly becoming crimson red.

"No!" she said, but it came out in a hoarse whisper. She ran over to him and dropped to his side.

"El, baby, stay with me," she said as she applied pressure to his wound. Warm, sticky blood gushed between her fingers, "We need a bus over here!" she shrieked, "Officer down!"

"L-Love you," Elliot managed to gasp, his eyes half lidded. Olivia shook her head as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Don't leave me," she cried applying more pressure to the wound, "Please."

EMTs began to swarm around her and she was forced to step back. Everything was a blur as the paramedics strapped Elliot to the stretcher and began to roll him to the ambulance.

"I'm coming with you," Olivia said to a paramedic.

"Miss, I don't think―"

"That wasn't a request," she growled dangerously, flashing him her badge. He reluctantly nodded and let her on the truck.

Olivia held Elliot's hand as the paramedics began to work on him. He was unconscious by now.

"Stay with me," she whispered to him, stroking his hand with her thumb. Suddenly, the truck was filled with loud beeping.

"He's coding!" A paramedic shouted while another one grabbed the panels and began to run them together. Olivia stepped back and watched in horror as her partner's body leapt from the stretcher in an inhumane like fashion.

Olivia Benson was never one for religion, but at that moment she prayed to God like she had never prayed before.

* * *

Everyone sat around in the waiting room. Jonah held Angel on his lap and Casey held Shae. The girls were both okay, save for a few scrapes and bruises. Munch and Fin were sitting and Cragen leaned against the wall.

Everyone looked up as Olivia appeared. She was a mess. Her cheeks were painted with dry tears and her hands and shirt were covered in Elliot's blood.

"What's going on?" Cragen asked, walking up to Olivia and holding her elbow.

Olivia sniffed, "He coded in the ambulance. He lost a lot of blood. He's in surgery now."

Casey stood up, setting Shae in the seat she had previously occupied, "Come on, Liv," she said, guiding her friend towards the restrooms, "Call me if there's any updates," she said to Jonah.

In the bathroom, Olivia washed the blood of herself. Even after it was gone, she could still see it. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to look at Casey.

"He's going to be fine," the redhead assured her, "He's strong; he'll get through this."

Olivia took a shaky breath, "There was so much blood," she whispered, "I can't live without him, Casey. I love him."

Casey held the brunette in her arms as a new set of tears washed over her body.

When they got back to the waiting room, Olivia sat down. She was all cried out. She felt something on her leg and looked down to see Shae settling herself into her lap.

"He'll be okay, Mommy," Shae whispered, wrapping her arms around Olivia and burying her head in the crook of her mother's neck.

Olivia smiled a little and pressed a kiss to Shae's forehead, letting her lips linger there for a moment, "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Mommy."

* * *

"Olivia! Olivia!"

Olivia jolted up, careful not to drop Shae. She glanced at her watch, she must've dozed off. She stood up and looked at the doctor.

"How's Elliot?" she asked.

The doctor smiled, "He's going to be just fine. He had a GSW to the lower abdomen. He lost a significant amount of blood as well, but he's stable now."

Olivia felt as though the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders, "Can we go see him?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, room 417."

Cragen put a hand on Olivia's shoulder, "You go with Shae and we'll catch up later." Olivia nodded and led her daughter down the hall.

Elliot was staring up at the ceiling when he heard his room door open. He looked down and was happy to see Olivia and Shae.

"Hey," he whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Hey," Olivia whispered back tearfully. Elliot had barely enough time to open his arms before Olivia and Shae were in them, crying.

"There's no need to cry," he said gently, stroking both of their heads, "It's okay."

"Are y-you going to b-be okay, Daddy?" Shae asked though her tears. Elliot glanced in amazement at Olivia before answering, "I'm going to be just fine, Sweetheart, don't you worry."

Olivia rested her head on Elliot's shoulder, "I was so scared," she whispered, her hot breath making Elliot shiver, "I've never been so scared in my entire life."

"I'm not going anywhere, Liv," he said, and kissed her nose, making her smile a little.

* * *

**So I ate my cheerios. Had two bowls. Do you know the correct serving size is three fourths of a cup? Go see how much that is. I'll wait.**

_***hums Jeopardy theme song***_

**Did you see? THAT'S NOTHING! I'm a growing girl, damnit! I need carbs!**

**-serenityrayne417**


	16. Chapter 16

About a week later, Olivia came to the hospital for Elliot's release. She walked into his hospital room as he was aimlessly flipping through the few TV channels the hospital had.

"Hey," Elliot said, turning off the TV, "Are you here to break me out of this place?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and smirked, "Hold your horses. The doctor just has to check you out one more time and then you're free to go."

"Thank God!" he exclaimed, pulling Olivia onto the bed as soon as she was close enough, "Remind never to get shot again."

Although she didn't say anything, Elliot saw pain flash across Olivia's eyes. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head and rested her forehead against Elliot's, letting out a content sigh, "Nothing."

"I know you well enough to know 'nothing' is most likely something," Elliot commented.

Olivia lifted her head and looked into Elliot's cerulean blue eyes, "I keep thinking about it…when you were shot. It's like a video on repeat in my head. I hate it."

Elliot put his hand under her chin, "I'm fine, so stop worrying. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia smiled and pecked him softly on the lips.

* * *

Everything was going fine with Olivia, Elliot, and Shae. The detectives were happy that their daughter was addressing them as 'Mom' and 'Dad'. Elliot was recovering and already back to work, although Cragen allowed him only to do desk duty.

At Sunny Elementary School, it was time for the third grade to have recess. Angel and Shae were playing with a basketball when a boy came over and took the ball from Angel.

"Hey!" she objected, "Give it back!" Shae recognized this boy as Andrew, the boy who had called her a freak on her first day of school.

"Give it back!" Andrew mocked in a high pitched voice, "It's mine now!"

Angel began to walk towards him, but Shae stopped her, "Don't."

Andrew laughed, "Yeah, go play with Barbie's like a good girl." He and his friends found this hilarious and began to laugh loudly.

_Good girl…_

The two words echoed loudly in Shae's mind

_Flashback_

_Shae was huddled in her small bedroom, trying to make herself invisible. She tensed as she heard her father's slow footsteps down the hallway._

"_Shae…" he sang, "Come out, come out where ever you are!"_

_Shae gasped and closed her eyes, trying to be quiet and still. No such luck. Her bedroom door opened and in came Paul, reeking of whiskey._

_He grabbed her roughly and threw her towards the bed. He began to unbuckle his belt, "It's time to show me how much of a good girl you are."_

Suddenly, Shae was filled with rage. She lunged herself at Andrew and began to hit him mercilessly. His friends stepped back and watched in horror.

"Stop!" Angel shrieked, "Shae, stop it!"

"Hey!" The lunch aides ran over and pulled Shae off of Andrew with much struggle.

* * *

Elliot was at his desk 'working' when his phone rang. He picked it up on the first ring, glad to do something that didn't include filling out forms, "Stabler…what?"

Olivia looked up from her desk to see what was going on. Elliot began to stand up and pull on his coat, "Okay…we'll be right there."

He looked up at Olivia, "Shae's been suspended."

* * *

Shae sat in a chair in the principal's office, still as a statue. She didn't even move when she heard the door open.

She could hear her mother and father talking to the principal, but she wasn't paying attention. She was somewhere else right now.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, glancing worriedly at her daughter. Shae hadn't moved or spoken, which was scaring her.

"I wasn't out there, but according to the lunch aides, Shae was beating up a boy in her class. Some kids say he was making fun of her or something, and I guess she just snapped," explained Miss Caldwell.

"Is the boy okay?" Elliot asked.

The principal shook her head, "He'll be just fine. I understand what Shae has been through, but I can't let behavior like this slide. She is suspended tomorrow and will serve recess detention the day she returns."

Miss Caldwell glanced at Shae's glazed eyes, "I'll leave you to talk," she said and left the office.

Olivia carefully approached Shae and knelt down, "Shae, what happened?"

Shae slowly looked at her, but did not answer. Elliot knelt down on the other side.

"Honey, we're not angry with you. We just want to know how you're feeling," he said.

Shae closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her hand clenching into a fist.

"This isn't going to just go away," Olivia told her daughter, "You need to talk to us and tell us what happened."

Shae took a shaky breath and Olivia could hear the tears, "Can we go home?" she asked quietly, "Please?"

Olivia began, "Shae―"

"Please, Mommy?" She asked in a broken voice that made her seem as though she had the sorrow of the entire world in her heart. Olivia couldn't even speak, just nod.

Elliot picked up Shae's belongings and the three of them left the school.

* * *

Shae was lying down on the couch in Elliot's apartment. She hadn't spoken to the detectives since they were in the office. Olivia and Elliot watched her from the door way of the kitchen area.

"What do you think happened?" Olivia wondered aloud. She felt Elliot's arms encircle her waist.

"I don't know," Elliot replied, "Do you want to try talking to her again?" Olivia nodded and together they walked into the living room.

Olivia sat on the edge of the couch and Elliot crouched down, "Hi," Olivia said, rubbing Shae's back soothingly. The child didn't react, just stared at a spot on the wall.

Elliot leaned in a little, "We just want to understand why you did what you did," he said, "You don't have to be scared."

Miraculously, Shae looked at him and stared into his eyes, "Okay." She sat up, allowing Elliot to sit down on her other side.

"Just tell us what happened, Honey." Olivia encouraged.

Shae hesitated before speaking, "At recess, I was playing basketball with Angel, but then Andrew came over and took the ball from us. Angel told him to give it back and he wouldn't. He said we should leave and be good girls."

Elliot was confused, "And this made you mad?"

Shae closed her eyes and gritted out, "_He_ used to make me show him how much of a good girl I was at night, sometimes once, sometimes more."

Olivia's eyes widened as she realized she was talking about Paul, "Honey―"

"I tried to be good but he would do it every night," Shae continued "I always had to be a good girl and I _hated_ it! So I hit Andrew over, and over, and over. Now I'm not good anymore and _he_ can't hurt me."

Olivia looked at Elliot before cautiously taking Shae's hands, not surprised when the child jerked away, "Shae, Baby, we're sorry."

Shae started to sniffle, "I don't want to leave," she cried.

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

"I was bad," Shae cried, "And parents don't want bad girls. Sandra told me so."

Olivia took Shae's hands in hers and this time the child didn't flinch, "You are not a bad girl," Olivia said firmly, "You are not going anywhere. You're going to stay with us, okay?"

Shae nodded and Olivia pulled her into her arms, whispering things into her ear.

"I love you," Shae whispered to Olivia and then turned to look at Elliot, "I love you, too."

Elliot got up and they had a three way hug.

* * *

**Hum dee dum (wow, Microsoft just autocorrected that to hum deed um). I'm watching an SVU marathon. The episodes are alright, not the best.**

**I wanna continue the story for when Shae is a teenager, so I need to start planning. I need possible sequel names people! And ideas, too.**

**Argh, my fluffy dog *woof* fell asleep on my remote and I want to change the channel. I'm about to lose a finger…**

**SHOUT OUT TO TERRENA AND FIN AND MELINDAS DAUGHTER FOR BEING AWESOMELY AWSOME. Here's a heart 3**

**-serenityrayne417**


	17. Chapter 17

Casey watched in amusement as Angel attempted to do a handstand. She was in Jonah's brownstone for dinner after he had begged her. He was currently in the kitchen preparing the food.

"Lookit, Casey!"

The redhead glanced up and clapped at Angel's successful attempt. The child fell to the floor with a thud before getting up and trying again. Casey had to wince. As small as Angel was, she was tougher than she led on.

Casey stood up and scooped up Angel into her arms, spinning her around a little, "I think that's enough gymnastics for the day."

Angel giggled as Casey tipped her upside down.

"Dinner is served!" Jonah announced from the kitchen. Casey flipped Angel right side up and they walked into the dining room.

Casey breathed in the aroma that wafted off of the food, "Impressive," Casey complimented Jonah, "And here I am thinking I had to break out the Pepto-Bismol."

Jonah glared playfully, "Ha, ha," he said dryly. He pulled a chair out for her and she sat down.

Casey took a bite of her food, "Yummy!" she said, her mouth full of food.

Jonah grimaced, "Real attractive, Case." She swallowed and laughed before giving him a quick kiss.

"Daddy and Casey sitting in a tree," Angel began to sing, waving her fork in rhythm, "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Later on, Casey tucked Angel into bed, "You all set?"

Angel nodded, turning her body so that she could look up at the ADA, "Casey?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"You're the best substitute-mommy I've ever had," Angel paused and looked up in thought, "Well you're the _only_ substitute mommy I've ever had."

Casey laughed as tears blurred her vision, "Thank you, Honey. That means a lot to me." She hugged Angel tightly and gave her a kiss on the head before saying goodnight and leaving the room.

Jonah, who was leaning against the wall just outside of Angel's room, heard the entire thing. He took Casey by the hands and pulled her close.

"Hi," he said, nuzzling her neck.

Casey smiled, "Hi," she parroted, closing her eyes in content.

"What Angel said is true," Jonah said, "You really have been so great to her and with everything that's happened, she really needs a motherly figure."

Casey shrugged, "She's just so cute and funny," she said, "It's hard not to love her."

Jonah cupped Casey's face in his hands and looked into her eyes, "I love you, Casey, so much."

Casey didn't hesitate before saying, "I love you, too, Jonah." She felt her feet go out from under her and giggled as Jonah carried her towards his bedroom.

"Okay, follow me."

Shae was following the school librarian, Mr. Dixon, to the library. She was back in school and serving her recess detention.

"Right around the corner, now." Mr. Dixon directed her. He had to be at very least seventy years old, Shae guessed. He had a hearing aid in both ears as well as glasses as thick as a notebook.

"Don't run, Sweetheart!" Shae rolled her eyes and stifled a groan. She had been going as fast as a tortoise for the old man's sake.

"Here we are," Mr. Dixon announced, leading her into library, "Now just start over by the science section and fix up the books."

Shae nodded and walked over to the bookshelf. She was surprised to see Andrew was already there, fixing up the books.

Shae quietly plopped down next to him and began to help, "What're you in for?"

Andrew shrugged, "I gave some kid a swirly."

"Oh," Shae pushed a book on bacteria onto the shelf, "I'm sorry I hit you," she said softly.

Andrew pulled out a couple of books, "I don't really care," he blew air though his mouth, "I've never been hit by a girl before."

Shae smirked, "Should that make me feel good?"

"Well, you shouldn't rub it in my face, but you did pretty good."

Shae looked up at him, "So, we're cool?"

Andrew smiled and fist bumped her, "Yeah, we're cool."

Olivia and Elliot were sitting on the roof, eating lunch. They had wanted to get away from Fin and Munch and their never ending bickering.

It was one of those rare days where the temperature felt just right and Olivia was enjoying it as much as she could, reveling in the warmth of the sun.

Elliot admired his partner quietly. She resembled a goddess, in his opinion. Her dark brown hair fell in soft waves down her back. He olive toned skin glittered under the sunlight. He was too afraid to touch her; worried he would somehow ruin this perfect picture and decided to worship from afar.

Olivia turned her head in his direction, "What?"

"What, what?" Elliot asked innocently.

"You're staring at me weird and it's creeping me out."

"I'm staring at you because you're so beautiful."

Olivia wrinkled her nose, which Elliot loved, and smiled at him, "You're such a freak."

Elliot hugged her from behind and she collapsed against his chest, "Yeah, but I'm _your_ freak," he growled into her ear. Olivia giggled and turned her body so that her head was to his chest.

"I love you," she said quietly.

Elliot didn't miss a beat before saying, "I love you, too." He suddenly felt her tense up in his arms and he looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern.

_Crap_. Olivia hated that Elliot could read her so easily. It gave her the overwhelming urge to throttle and kiss him at the same, "Nothing," she replied unconvincingly.

Elliot had known Olivia Benson long enough to tell when she was lying, "Try again, Liv."

Olivia pulled away from her partner's warm embrace with reluctance, stood up, and began to walk the length of the building's ledge.

Elliot stood up as well and watched his partner, "Just talk to me, Liv."

He watched as she raked a hand through her brown locks before making her way over to him again. She began, "I just feel like…"

"Like what?" Elliot asked, putting his hands on her shoulders.

Olivia fidgeted and looked down, "Like…like I don't deserve you," she whispered quietly.

Elliot's mouth fell open in shock, "Liv―"

Olivia cut him off, "I mean, I have this screwed up past and you have to deal with all the baggage and it's just not right. It's not fair to you."

Elliot put a hand under her chin and tilted it up, "Everybody has some kind of baggage, some more than others," he said, staring deeply into her coffee colored eyes, "But that just makes me love you that much more. I love everything about you, Olivia. I love how you can go from being a total hard ass to a perp to a compassionate and loving mother to Shae. I love how you can take down a man twice your size but you're scared of a little spider. I love when you laugh, and cry, and scream. I love you so much that it hurts. I _love_ you, Olivia Benson, and I always will."

By the time he was finished, tears were rolling down Olivia's cheeks. She didn't want to ruin the moment by saying something. She gave Elliot a short and sweet kiss on the lips before wrapping her arms around him and closing her eyes, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

Elliot pressed his cheek against Olivia's angel soft hair and whispered sweet nothings to her.

**For those of you who saw the large paragraph and merely skimmed it, READ IT WORD BY WORD! Do you know how many Nicholas Sparks movies I had to watch and how many books I had to read just to create that?** **ALOT. **

**I ran out of Cheerios for breakfast, so I think I'll have graham crackers and chocolate milk. Yum…**

**-serenityrayne417**

**P.S.- My dog says hi! He's a Bichon Frise and he's five years old but the size of a puppy. His name is Luca. My mom named him Luca that because of the hot doctor on ER ;)**

**Eegadz….my dog is pissed at me. He was sleeping and I *accidently* stepped on his tail. He moved to the other side of the room, that's how upset he was.**

**Awww…**


	18. Chapter 18

Casey walked into the precinct and spotted Elliot and Olivia's empty desks. She swiveled around to Fin and Munch.

"Where's Liv and Elliot?"

"On the roof," Fin replied, "Damned if I know what they doin'."

Munch looked up at their ADA through his glasses, "Do you know something we don't, Counselor?"

Casey smiled innocently, "Not at all, Detective," she replied and headed up to the roof.

Olivia and Elliot were in the middle of a kiss when they heard the roof door slam. They jumped away from each other guiltily and relaxed when they saw it was just Casey.

"What's up, Casey?" Elliot asked, straightening out his clothes.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm ready to take Sandra, Paul, and Jeff to trial but I need Shae to testify," she informed both detectives.

Olivia frowned, "Does she _really_ have to?"

Casey nodded, "Unfortunately, yes. I have enough to put away Jeff, but I need back-up with Sandra and Paul. Do you think Shae is up to it?"

Olivia shrugged, "I don't know. We'll talk to her tonight and we'll get back to you tomorrow morning."

Casey nodded and began to leave the roof but turned around, "And by the way, Stabler, that shade of lipstick is _so_ not your color," she said, pointing to his lips.

Olivia laughed as Elliot began to scrub his lips vigorously.

Elliot sat down next to Shae on the couch as she worked on her homework.

"You almost done with that?" he asked, peering at her work.

Shae nodded, "Yeah, just a little more."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Elliot decided to just come out with it, "To officially put away Sandra and Paul, there has to be a trial."

Shae stopped working on her assignment and looked up at her father, "Okay…"

"But to do that we really need your help," Elliot continued, "We need you to testify in front of a jury about what kind of parents Paul and Sandra were."

Shae's eyes nervously darted back and forth, "Testify?"

Elliot explained, "You're going to be questioned by two lawyers, one of them being Casey. She'll prep you for trial, don't worry, but that's only if you decide you want to testify."

Shae looked down at her hands for a moment, "If I…_testify_, then Sandra and Paul will go to jail?"

Elliot nodded, "I'm almost positive."

Shae sighed and gave her father a determined look, "Then I'll do it."

It was finally court day and Shae sat between Elliot and Olivia. Casey had been doing a terrific job so far and Elliot hoped that she would keep it up.

Olivia observed her daughter as the latter awaited her turn on the stand. Shae was biting her lip and repeatedly tucking her hair behind her ear. Olivia smiled at how much her daughter was like her.

"You're going to do great," she whispered, taking one of Shae's hands. Her daughter smiled weakly in response and practically jumped out of her skin when she heard her name being called.

"We the people call Shayndel Benson Stabler to the stand." At the sound of Casey's voice, Shae stood up and made her way up the aisle on shaky legs. She was quickly sworn in and seated.

She looked at her parents who flashed her encouraging smiles before looking at Casey.

"Please state your name and age for the record."

Shae leaned forward a bit towards the microphone, "My name is Shayndel Benson Stabler and I'm nine years old," she answered, just as she had rehearsed.

"Can you please describe to the jury what life was like living with the Millers?"

Shae glanced at Sandra and Paul who were shooting her daggers with their eyes.

"Shae?" She snapped her head up to look into Casey's compassionate green eyes, "It's okay, just tell us."

The child took a deep breath before telling her story, her _whole_ story. She had her eyes closed during most of it as the memories invaded her head. By the time she was done, she had half of the courtroom in tears.

"No further questions," Casey mumbled, discreetly wiping her eyes.

Shae scooted back in her seat as the Defense Attorney, Malcolm Lewis, approached her. He was a fierce looking man and Shae automatically didn't like him.

"Shayndel―"

"My name is _Shae_."

From a few feet away Elliot smirked to himself with pride, '_That's my girl'_.

Lewis smiled tightly, "_Shae_, can you please tell us what happened last week on Tuesday, November 24? **[A/N: I know this date is probably so wrong and what not but please bare with me, I'm horrible with dates…and math.]**

Casey shot up from her seat, "Objection, you honor! Relevance? That has nothing to do with the case what so ever!"

Lewis swiveled around toward Judge Matthews, "It's to go to the witness' credibility."

Casey scoffed, "Credibility? She's nine years old!"

"Miss Novak," the judge said in a warning tone before turning back to Lewis, "You're on thin ice."

He then looked at Shae, "Answer the question young lady."

Shae stuttered, "I-I hit a boy in my class."

"Hit?" Lewis repeated with a devious smile, "Don't you mean attacked? According to the nurse at Sunny Creek Elementary School, you hit Andrew Bradley more than once."

"I-I…"

Lewis cut her off, pacing in front on the bench, "In fact, you punched him and scratched him as well. But you don't remember any of this, do you?"

Shae watched in silent horror, eyes wide as he continued on, "Would you say you have many black outs, Shae?"

"OBJECTION!" Casey all but yelled, leaping to her feat, "Mr. Lewis is badgering my client!"

Judge Matthews nodded, "Sustained. Watch it, Mr. Lewis."

Casey piped up, "The people request a recess, you honor."

He nodded and brought down his mallet, "Ten minute recess."

Shae all but leapt down from the stand and walked right out of the courtroom. Olivia, Elliot, and Casey quickly went after her. They found her sitting on a bench, her hands fisted in her lap.

"Why did he do that?" Shae asked Casey, "Why was he so mean?"

"He was just trying to mess with you so he could win the case," The redhead explained, placing a hand on the child's back, "He's gonna do that a lot."

"You were great up there," Elliot commented, sitting down next to his daughter on the bench.

Olivia smiled and tucked a stray piece of hair behind one of Shae's ears, "We're so proud of you. Do you think you'll be okay to go back out there?"

Shae smiled a little and nodded, "Yeah."

"So, Shae," Lewis said, once again pacing in front of the nine year old. Court had resumed and the lawyer was picking up right where he left off, "Would you say you have many occurrences where you…drift off in a sense?"

"Yes."

"And long has this occurred?"

Shae fidgeted a little in her seat, "I dunno, I guess my whole life."

Lewis nodded, "And when you black out, don't you have hallucinations?"

"I-I guess so," Shae replied, unsure of herself.

"Don't you think that maybe what you are accusing my clients of could very well be some of your hallucinations?"

"Objection!" Casey shot up from her seat.

"Withdrawn," Lewis said, putting up a hand, "No further questions."

Judge Matthews peered at Shae through his glasses, "You may step down." He looked at Casey.

"Do the people wish to present anymore witnesses?"

"The people rest you honor."

He nodded, "The jury will deliberate and we will resume proceedings in an hour. Court adjourned." He banged his gavel.

Shae glanced at Sandra and Paul who were being hauled away by the court guards. Paul mouthed the words "Your dead" just before he was taken out of sight.

Olivia and Elliot were talking to Casey when Shae suddenly tugged on Olivia's shirt, "I don't want to do this anymore."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Do what, Baby?"

Shae continued on as if she didn't hear her mother, "He's gonna be really mad and then…"

Casey glanced up at the detectives, "May I?" After getting an affirmative answer, she led Shae away by the hand. Once they were alone, she stooped down to the child's height.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked, peering at the brunette with searching green eyes.

"If Sandra and Paul go to jail, they'll be mad at me," Shae explained, "And they're gonna hurt me."

Casey smiled sadly, "Honey, they are going to jail for a very long time and they will never hurt you again."

"Promise?"

Casey smiled, confident in herself and the jury, "I promise. Trust me okay?"

Shae smiled, "Okay."

Everyone was settled in the courtroom awaiting the jury's decision.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

Juror number one, a middle aged man, stood up, "Yes we have your honor."

"On the count of child abuse, how do you find the defendants?"

"Guilty."

"On the count of child endangerment, how do you find the defendants?"

"Guilty."

Olivia lit up as the Judge sentenced Paul and Sandra to their well deserved jail time. As soon as Judge Matthews dismissed the court, she felt Shae hug her.

"We did it, Mom!" she squealed excitedly, and for the first time since they met, Olivia noticed all fear in Shae's eyes were gone, replaced by light.

Olivia hugged her daughter back and felt Elliot's arms circle around the both of them.

Casey observed the happy family from a distance, unable to keep the smile off of her face.

"Come here, Counselor," Elliot said, opening up their circle. Casey laughed before joining in the group hug.

**It's done! It's all done! LOL JK I'm just screwing with you. So the next chapter I'm gonna post is gonna be a guide because the the next chapter after that is gonna be 8 years in the future!**

**Shout out to *****_**fin and melindas daughter*** **_**who's gonna be playing a very special role :) It's a surprise!**

**Are ya'll ready to deal with seventeen year old Shae and Angel? And a couple of new friends, too? **

**STAY TUNED FOLKS!**

**-serenityrayne417**

**P.S.- I live on Long Island and it's so hot, the tar in the street was melting. There's a heat advisory out for the boroughs (Oy)**


	19. GUIDE!

**GUIDE**

Check it out, so everything from this chapter on is eight years in the future. Here's a little guide to get ya'll caught up!

**STABLERS:**

Elliot and Olivia…MARRIED

Shae…SEVENTEEN/JUNIOR IN HIGHSCHOOL

Madison…SIX/FIRST GRADE

Zachary…TEN MONTHS OLD/CERTIFIABLY CUTE!

**SHEPPARDS:**

Jonah and Casey…MARRIED

Angel…SEVENTEEN/JUNIOR IN HIGHSCHOOL

Nicholas…EIGHT/THIRD GRADE

Michael…FOUR/PRESCHOOL

Jacob…TWO/CERTIFIABLY CUTE AS WELL

_~Casey is still the ADA_

_~Olivia and Elliot are still partners_

_~Fin and Munch are still partners_

_~Cragen is still captain_

**Umm…so yeah. I just saw a commercial on NBC and Christopher Meloni was in it talking about saving water :D**


	20. Chapter 20

"Mom! Have you seen my eye shadow?" Shae Benson Stabler rifled hopelessly through her bathroom vanity looking for the offending make-up item.

A lot had changed over the past eight years. Shae and Angel were now seventeen years old. Both the Stabler's and the Sheppard's received additions to the family. For the Stabler's, it was Madison Claire and Zachary Morgan. The Sheppard's now included Michael Alexander, Nicholas Reid, and Jacob Grey.

Shae bounded down the hallway about to go down the stairs when something caught her eye. She walked into the

bedroom of her six year old sister and crossed her arms.

"You wouldn't happen to know what happened to my eye shadow, would you Madison?"

A little girl with dark brown eyes and curly hair to match turned around with purple powder dusted haphazardly around her eyes.

Shae sighed, "Oh, Maddie," she groaned, carting her sister to the bathroom.

Madison looked up at her big sister, "I wanted to like pretty like you," she explained in a quiet voice.

Shae smiled in spite of her annoyance. She could never stay mad at her little sister. She grabbed a washcloth and began to scrub the eye shadow off when their mother popped her head in.

"What's taking you guys so long?" She asked and then saw Madison's face and bit back a laugh. Time hadn't aged Olivia very much. On her hip she was balancing ten month old Zachary. He had his father's bright blue eye and light brown hair. Unlike Elliot, though, he had his mother's light personality.

"What happened?" Olivia asked, trying not to smile, but her eyes gave her away.

Shae glanced warily at her mother, "Maddie got into my make-up."

As amused as she was by the predicament, Olivia had to be stern, "Madison Claire, you do not touch your sister's things without her permission."

"It's okay mom," Shae dismissed the situation, "She's only six. I don't care."

Olivia smiled and sighed as she watched Shae gently wash Madison's face. Shae was motherly to both of her siblings and no matter how much they annoyed her, she never got mad at them. Elliot and Olivia never fully understood why she acted the way she did, but let it be.

"Okay," Olivia said, "When you're done, breakfast is ready. Zach, Dad, and I will be downstairs."

"Foo!" Zach yelled excitedly.

"Yes, Zach, we're gonna eat food," Olivia chuckled as she left the bathroom.

* * *

Jonah Sheppard watched as his wife consoled her crying son and wondered how he got so lucky. Fate had them meet eight years ago and had brought them here, together. Casey had given him three sons whom she mothered amazingly.

Their two year old son, Jacob, was currently crying about something. Jonah has tried to help him but couldn't understand his son's nonsensical blather. Casey, on the other hand, was cradling Jacob in her arms, listening intently to his troubles. She whispered into his ear, kissed his forehead, and he was off.

Jacob helped Casey up from her position on the floor and engulfed her in his arms, "You're amazing, you know that, right?"

Casey smiled and closed her eyes, resting her head on her husband's shoulder, "How can I forget when you tell me every day?"

Jonah chuckled, "Well it's true," he kissed her forehead and reluctantly pulled away, "I'm gonna go wake Angel up…again."

Casey laughed, "That girl can sleep through nuclear war fare."

"That she can."

The sound of four year old Michael and eight year old Nicholas fighting reached Casey's ears.

"And that's my cue," she said and made her way to her quarreling boys.

* * *

Shae and Angel made their way through the busy hallways of Stuyvesant high school. While Shae muttered quiet 'excuse me's, Angel simply elbowed her way through the crowd, occasionally delivering a blow to someone.

The past eight years had really changed the girls. Shae had gotten side bangs and her wardrobe had gotten darker, although she stayed a very bright girl. She was smart and a very good student. She was a bit more outgoing then she used to be when she was younger, but was still very quiet.

Angel was her best friend's polar opposite. She was loud and liked to make her presence known. She was smart as well, but surprisingly surpassed Shae in school. Even though she put on a show of having an attitude, she really was a good girl and listened.

Angel leaned against the locker next to Shae's and waited for her friend to collect her books, "I have to watch the brats today after school. How about you get Maddie and we all go to the park?"

Shae narrowed her eyes playfully when Angel said 'brats' and closed her locker, "Okay. After you pick them up, just come to my house so we can all drive together."

Angel opened her mouth to say something else when a hand reached out and slammed Shae's locker shut. She looked up at a boy with tan skin, spiky black hair, and misty grey eyes. It was Andrew Haggerty. Yes, the same Andrew whom Shae had beaten up so long ago.

"What's going on Shae?" he glanced at Angel, "Thing." Angel and Andrew had been battling it out since preschool. When Andrew had made peace with Shae, the feeling was unfortunately mutual.

"What do you want asshole?"

Andrew feigned hurt and put a hand over his heart, "Come on Angel, can you just try to be a little bit nicer to me?"

She smirked at him, "I'll try being nicer if you'll try being smarter."

Shae gasped, "Angel! Stop being rude!"

"I'm not being rude! He's just insignificant."

Andrew grinned, "Touché," he turned to Shae, "I just wanted to see if you could help me study for the chemistry midterm sometime this week? I really need some help."

Shae smiled, "Yeah, I'll text you, 'kay?" Andrew flashed her a dazzling smile before heading off to his next class.

Angel rolled her eyes as she and her best friend walked in the opposite direction, "Why do you insist on being around him?"

"He's not that bad," Shae said in Andrew's defense as they headed up some stairs, "He's really nice."

Angel scoffed, "Please! His _teeth_ are brighter than he is!"

Shae rolled her eyes but a smile crept onto her face, "I know you're just trying to look out for me, but I'm a big girl now. I can handle myself."

Angel smiled softly, "I know," she said quietly, "It's _him_ I don't trust." The two girls laughed and walked into the classroom.

* * *

A young African American girl walked up the stairs of an apartment building. She was around seventeen with sandy brown hair and eyes to match. She was wearing a slightly boyish outfit. In her hand she was clutching a folded up piece of paper.

She finally found the door she had been looking for, 4B. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she knocked on the door.

An African American man dressed in all black with a neatly shaved head opened the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked in somewhat rough voice.

The girl stared at him in amazement, "Are you Odafin?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and nodded as she transferred the piece of paper from her shaking hand into his.

"My name is Janelle Germain…and I think I'm you daughter."

* * *

**Janelle= **_*****fin and melindas daughter*****_

**So….how am I doing so far? I know there was no EO, but I'm working on it. I'm trying to fit everything in. My mom's going to Texas and my dad can't cook to save his life…so we're going grocery shopping!**

**Trust me, it's more exciting than it sounds cuz we're going to (are you ready?) BJ's! Excuse the inappropriate name, but that's what it's called. Anyway, at BJ's, you can buy in bulk! Which is why I'm buying frozen breakfast goods in bulk!**

'**K bye!**

**-serenityrayne417**


	21. Chapter 21

Fin stared at the girl who had not moments ago told her she was his daughter. She had to be around, what…sixteen? Seventeen?

Fin scanned the birth certificate he had just been given. Sure enough, his name was printed in the box sectioned off for the father. He checked the mother box as well: Brandy Germain.

Brandy…he had dated her almost twenty years ago. Things had gotten pretty serious with them before she suddenly left.

He stepped back, "Sit on the couch," he instructed, "And don't move." The girl gave him a funny look and sat down.

He sat down across from her and stared her down as though he were in the interrogation room.

Fin held up the birth certificate, "Who gave you this?"

"My mom. Her name was Brandy."

"What do you mean _was_?"

The girl looked down, "She died last month. Cancer."

Fin sighed at the news, "I'm sorry. What's your name…Janelle?" She nodded, "Okay, _Janelle_, I have to go make a phone call. Just hang here for a sec, 'aight?"

As soon as he was away, Fin whipped out his phone. He would've called Olivia, but she and Elliot were on call today. So he settled on the next best thing.

"Melinda? I got a situation…"

* * *

"Madison, slow down!" Shae yelled, holding a giggling Jacob in her arms. Madison and Nicholas were sprinting to the jungle gym with little Michael close behind.

Angel caught up carrying a bag of supplies. She collapsed on the bench that Shae was seated on and let out a groan.

"Why do kids need so many things?" she huffed as she dropped her load.

Shae chuckled and turned her attention back to the game of peek-a-boo she was playing with Jacob, "You're such a cutie!" she cooed.

"You're just saying that because you don't live with him," Angel pointed out and located the other three kids, "Michael, don't throw dirt at people!"

Shae settled Jacob on her lap, "So what's going on?"

Angel shifted, "Okay, so there's this guy in biology…"

"Ooh!" Shae interrupted in a teasing squeal, "Is it Ryan? Dan? Oh my god, is it Toby?"

"No, no, and _hell_ no!" Angel replied, "Actually it's Jeremy."

Shae's eyebrows shot up and her mouth dropped, "Jeremy? As in the kid who carries around the dictionary with him everywhere he goes?"

Angel shrugged, "He's actually kind've cute. I dunno, we'll see," she glanced at the playground, "Hey, where's Nick?"

She immediately shot to her feet and walked towards the playground, "Nick!" she called, "Nicholas!"

"HELP! ANGEL, HELP ME!" Angel's head whipped around. Her eyes widened as she saw her little brother being forced into a van.

"Nicholas!" she screamed, running towards him. She dodged around playing children and ran faster then she had ever run before, "Let go of him!"

Shae, seeing what was going on, dialed 911 and ran to get Michael and Madison.

Angel wrestled with a masked man for her brother, "Let go of him!"

The man said nothing and pulled Nicholas' torso with even more strength. Nicholas wrapped his arms around his sister's neck and held on tightly.

"Angel!" he choked out, tears straining his voice.

"I'm not letting you go!" she assured him, trying to pull him towards her. The wail of squad cars filled the air. Startled, the man suddenly loosened his hold on Nicholas and pushed the siblings to the ground. He yelled for someone to go and in a cloud of dust, the van was gone.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia came running out of their sedan and onto the scene. When they had heard about a possible kidnapping in Central Park, they had rushed over.

"Shae!" Elliot yelled, seeing his daughter with three scared children. He nodded at Olivia who nodded back and ran over to Angel.

"What happened?" Elliot asked, putting a hand on Shae's shoulder.

She swallowed and glanced at Olivia, "Angel couldn't find Nicholas, a-and then I saw some guy trying to kidnap him. Angel got him though and I called 911." Elliot nodded and led the group away from the playground.

Olivia helped up Nicholas and Angel who were in a heap on the ground, "You guys okay?"

Nicholas sniffled, "I w-want my M-Mommy," he choked out, beginning to cry. Angel picked up her brother, clutching to him for dear life.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked, checking any visible spot of skin. Olivia put a hand on Angel's back and led her to a waiting ambulance.

"The paramedics are here. They're just gonna check you and Nick out, okay?" Angel nodded, but showed no sign of letting go of her brother anytime soon.

As soon as she had them situated, Olivia met back up with her husband, "How's Shae and the kids?"

"They're fine," Elliot assured her, "Casey and Jonah are on their way." Olivia nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"God, I think my heart just started to beat again," she whispered. Elliot pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Just be thankful that nobody got taken anywhere."

"Where are they?"

Elliot and Olivia pulled apart to see Casey running over to them along with Jonah.

"Michael and Jacob are with Shae. Angel and Nicholas are getting checked out right now," Olivia said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Casey nodded and took a deep breath. She turned to Jonah, "I'll go check on Angel and Nick, you go relieve Shae." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before following Olivia to the ambulance.

Seeing his mother, Nicholas immediately brightened, "Mom!" he screeched, practically jumping off Angel's lap. They were sitting on a gurney while a paramedic checked them out.

Casey ran the rest of the way there and no sooner had she gotten there was Nicholas in her arms, "Are you okay, baby?" She put a hand on Angel's cheek, checking both of her children.

An EMT interrupted their reunion, "Excuse, they're okay to go home. They both just have some bruises. If you can just sign here…"

Casey signed and thanked the young man. Then she turned to Olivia, "I'm going to take everyone home now."

Olivia nodded, "We'll keep you posted. We're gonna catch this guy, Case."

The redhead smiled softly, "Thanks, Liv." Nicholas securely in her arms, she wrapped an arm around Angel and they began to walk towards their car.

* * *

After picking Zachary up from daycare, the Stabler's finally arrived home. Everyone was exhausted.

"I'm gonna order some pizza," Olivia announced, setting down her purse on the end table in the hallway. She got a round of grunts in response.

"What's going to happen to…you know?" Shae asked her father, sitting down next to him.

"Well," Elliot started, shifting Zachary in his lap, "We're gonna have you and the Sheppards give your statements tomorrow."

Shae nodded and was interrupted by a tug on her shirt, "Play with me!" Madison begged, using her puppy eyes. Stifling a groan, Shae followed her younger sibling up the stairs.

Elliot smiled and glanced down at Zachary, "I guess that leaves you and me, little man."

"Dada!" was the response he received, along with a spit bubble. Olivia walked into the living room.

"What are my two favorite guys up to?" she asked, plopping down on the couch.

"Just some man talk." Elliot shrugged. Olivia grinned in amusement.

"Man talk, huh?" she parroted. She kissed him before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elliot wrapped his free arm around Olivia's shoulders and rubbed her arm gently. Olivia sighed. Time had done nothing to affect how easily he read her.

"Today was just a reminder that all those things we try to solve…all the injustices that happen, can happen to anyone," she admitted, unconsciously stroking Zach's arm.

Elliot smiled sadly and kissed his wife's head.

* * *

Casey splashed some cold water on her face and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was couldn't sleep, not knowing that someone had tried to take one of her babies. She sighed and turned off the bathroom light.

She silently padded down the hallway, checking on Jacob and then Michael. When she got to Nicholas' room, she saw Angel sitting on the floor in the middle of the doorway.

Casey furrowed her eyebrows and walked towards her, kneeling down a bit, "Honey, what are you doing?"

"I have to protect him," Angel muttered as though she were in a trance. Casey noticed the teen's hands were shaking. There were tear tracks on her cheeks as well.

Casey held out her hand, "Come on, let's go to bed." Angel looked at Casey's hand and then her brother's sleeping form, before slowly accepting it and following her mother. Casey lead Angel to the latter's room and they sat down on the bed.

"What's on your mind?" Casey asked, gently stroking her daughter's blonde curls.

"I was supposed to be watching him," Angel said, in a broken whisper, "I was supposed to _protect_ him. I couldn't even do that."

Casey couldn't believe this, "You _did_ protect him, Angel. You saved Nicholas. If you hadn't of went after him, he wouldn't be here right now."

Angel sniffled, "If I had been watching him like I should have been, this never would have happened."

Casey sighed, "Honey, you can't watch him 24/7. I don't blame your for anything that happened today." She pulled Angel into her embrace as the blonde began to silently sob.

* * *

**OMG. There is something out there that is better than Honey Nut Cheerios…Yesterday my mom got me *bows head reverently* **

**CHOCOLATE CHEERIOS**

**The taste is indescribable…it was like there were little bits of God swimming around in my bowl this morning.**

***clears throat and wipes drool off of mouth* **

**Sorry, I'm cool, I'm good. So ummm…read and review!**

'**K kudos! (even though I don't have the fuzziest idea what that means)**

**-serenityrayne417**


	22. Chapter 22

Melinda arrived at Fin's apartment later on that evening. He buzzed her up and she stepped onto the elevator. When Fin called, he had sounded frazzled. She was still confused about why he asked for the Home Paternity Test Kit.

She stepped off the elevator and walked down the hallway. She had barely brought her fist down on the door before it flew open.

"Where's the fire?" she jokingly asked. Fin ushered her into the living room.

"Right there," he said, pointing to Janelle who stared back at them innocently.

Melinda furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't underst―"

"She's says she's my daughter."

Janelle crossed her arms, "You don't believe me?"

Fin sighed, "Look, you probably are telling the truth, but we have to be positive. That's why we're doing a Paternity Test."

Janelle shrugged and leaned back on the couch. Melinda placed a hand on Fin's arm.

"Can we talk for a minute?" He nodded and led her to a more private area.

"What's going on?" Melinda asked, "Who is she?"

Fin explained everything from the time Janelle knocked on his door up until calling her hours before, "She's been staying with her neighbor," he continued, "But she's an ol' lady and I can't let her deal with a teenager. I just need to make sure this is legit."

Melinda nodded and handed him the kit, "There are two buccal swabs in there. Scrape them along your cheeks, bag it, and then bring it to me at the lab tomorrow," she placed a hand on his arm and something in him sparked, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Fin watched her leave before turning to Janelle who was staring at him with waiting sandy brown eyes. He sighed and opened up the kit.

"Let's do this."

* * *

Two days after the park incident, Angel was back in school. All of the kids had given their statements with promises of a hopeful arrest.

Angel was sitting on a bench outside of the school waiting for Shae to arrive. Everyone had seen the story on the news and the whispers and stares were demeaning. Angel knew there was no possible way she could go into school alone.

She was 'reading' a book when someone interrupted her, "You're not fooling me."

Angel squinted up at Jeremy, "What?"

He transferred his Webster Dictionary to the other hand and sat down next to her, "You've been looking at the same page for the past ten minutes."

Angel cocked her head, "You've been watching me for _ten minutes_?"

Jeremy's face turned red and he cast his blue-green eyes down towards the ground, "I-I ummm…"

Angel laughed, stopping him mid stutter, "I was just messin' with you."

Jeremy blushed yet again, "Right..ah, I'm Jeremy, by the way."

"I know. We're in the same biology class."

"I know," he repeated her words. Angel smiled when she heard Shae's voice calling her. Reluctantly she stood up, gathering her things.

"I've got to go," she said apologetically, "I'll see you later." She waved at him before hurrying over to where Shae was patiently waiting.

Angel looked at her friend's expression and rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Shae put her hands up in surrender.

* * *

"So, what do we know?"

Elliot, Olivia, Fin, and Munch were assembled around the various enlarged computer screens. Cragen was there as well. They had all been working hard on Nicholas's attempted kidnapping.

"The men at the park were driving a white van," Olivia started, "Unmarked, no plates."

"According to Angel, the guy who tried to grab Nick was wearing a black ski mask, but she saw that he had dark eyes and a scar on his nose," Elliot finished for his partner.

Cragen ran a hand over his face, "Did we send any alerts out?"

"Cap, we have alerts out from here to upstate New York," Fin interjected, "No one's seen 'em."

Cragen was frustrated. Those kids, all seven of them, were like his grandchildren. He couldn't live knowing that someone was trying to hurt one of them.

"Ask and you shall receive," Munch said, holding up his phone, "I just got a call from the Bronx police. A bystander swore that a van she saw matched the description on the news. Law enforcement is keeping an eye out."

"Okay. I'll be in my office." With that said, the Captain walked back into his office.

The detectives walked back to their desks to finish their endless piles of paperwork. Seeing that Olivia was alone at the coffee station, Fin took advantage of the moment.

"Baby-Girl, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Olivia nodded and followed Fin upstairs to the lounge, "What's up?"

"I need some help shopping."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Shopping?"

Fin sighed and sat down on the couch, "Okay, a couple of days ago, this girl showed up at my apartment. Janelle. Says she's my daughter."

Olivia's jaw dropped and she sat down next to her colleague, "What?"

"She's been staying with me, and she's probably gonna be staying with me for a while 'cause her next of kin is her neighbor, some ol' lady."

Olivia sat quietly, processing the information she had just received, "Does anyone else know?"

Fin shook his head, "Just you, me, and Melinda. I called her for a paternity test. Janelle's probably not lyin', but you know."

Olivia smiled softly, "We can go this weekend."

"Thanks Baby-Girl," Fin said, reaching over to give her a hug.

* * *

Shae was walking through the deserted halls of Stuyvesant High. Class was currently in session, but she had been given a hall pass to run an errand for her teacher.

She wasn't looking where she was going and accidently bumped into somebody, "Sorry."

"No problem, Baby." Shae glanced up quickly. She knew this kid, he had a mean streak and was a notorious player. She began to walk away when he grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Where you rushin' to?" he asked, "I was hoping maybe we could play a little."

Shae frowned in disgust, "Fuck you," she said, yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her by her upper arms roughly and holding her against the wall, "What'd you say to me?"

Shae squirmed to get away, "Let go of me!"

"She said let go."

Shae looked in front of her and was more than relieved to see Andrew. He grabbed the other boy by the collar, yanking him off of her.

Pulling him close by the front of his shirt, Andrew whispered in an intimidating voice, "You so much as _look_ at her again the wrong way and I swear to God I will fucking kill you."

"Is that a threat?"

Andrew leaned in closer, "You bet your ass it is." He released his grip on the guy's shirt and watched him walk off before turning his attention to Shae.

"Are you okay?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm fine," Shae promised, putting her hands on Andrew's wrists to lower them. She took a shaky breath, "What are you doing in the halls anyways?"

Andrew smirked, "I can ask you the same question."

"I was running an errand…oh!" Shae dropped to the floor to pick up the papers that she had dropped in the struggle. Andrew knelt down as well to help her.

"Here," he said, handing her some papers. His hand accidently brushed her's in the process and they both looked up at each other.

"Um, so about the studying thing…" Shae said as they stood up, desperate to find something to talk about, "We can go to the library today, if you're available."

Andrew nodded a bit too eagerly, "Uh, yeah. Sure. Meet me at the end of the day and we can go."

Shae nodded before walking away when she suddenly spun on her heel. Placing a hand on Andrew's face, she kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

She walked away, leaving him to watch her in awe.

* * *

Olivia leaned against her car waiting for Madison. Cragen was very nice about extending Elliot and Olivia's breaks in order to pick her up when Shae wasn't able to.

"Mommy!"

Olivia looked up and grinned as her daughter ran towards her. Madison was a story in and of itself. She was unbelievably cute with Olivia's wide brown eyes and dark hair. What most people didn't suspect was that she had her father's temper. She rarely let it show; she was a very happy girl.

"Hi, Mommy!" Madison wrapped her arms around her Olivia's legs and looked up at her mother.

Olivia's heart melted at the sight and she smiled back, "Hi, Baby. Did you have a good day at school?"

"I got a friend!" she exclaimed excitedly as Olivia lifted her into the back of the car, "His name's Drake and we played a cool game."

"Wow," Olivia enthused, "It sounds like you had a lot of fun. Maybe you should invite him over." She started the car and pulled away from the school.

From behind a tree, Drake stepped out and stared at the Detective's car as it sped out of sight.

"Yes, Detective," he grinned evilly, "Maybe you should."

* * *

**Yeah, so if you didn't figure it out Drake's a grown man…yeah. Little twist!**

**Ugh, today my sister decided to make sugar cookies. Long story short, we made biscuits with the consistency of hockey pucks. It was a dentist visit in the form of a food.**

**Delish.**

**-serenityrayne417 **


	23. Chapter 23

Elliot sat at his desk, holding a pen even though he was not writing. In fact, he was not doing anything except for thinking about a certain Andrew Haggerty. He stood up and headed towards the doors of the squad room, "I think I'm gonna go get some coffee…"

"El, get your ass back in your seat and do some work," Olivia said without looking up from her paperwork.

Elliot turned around innocently, "Oh, do you want some?"

Olivia glared at him, putting her pen down, "You are not spying on Shae. She's _seventeen_."

Elliot grimaced as he sunk, defeated, back into his seat, "Please, don't remind me."

Munch looked away from his computer, "Shae's on a date?"

Olivia sighed, "No she's studying at the library with a boy in her grade."

She was cut off by Fin chuckling. She crossed her arms, "I'm sorry, is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Fin grinned, "You think they're actually studying? Back when I was a kid…"

Elliot jumped up, "That's it! I'll be back in twenty."

"No! You stay," she said to her husband, and then to Fin, "And you shut up. I trust Shae. She's perfectly capable of being alone with a boy."

Elliot glowered and mumbled something incoherently before turning back to his work.

* * *

"So what is it composed of?"

"Um…protons, neutrons, and…electrons?"

Shae and Andrew had been studying for over an hour. They had poured over countless books and notes.

"That's right!" Shae smiled, "You're really catching on."

Andrew smiled in return before saying, "If I told you something, would you get mad at me?"

Shae shrugged, "Depends on what you're going to tell me." She followed Andrew as he got up and walked to a deserted aisle of books.

"Okay," he said turning around, "I lied."

Shae raised an eyebrow, "About…?"

"This," he explained, "I don't need help in chemistry. Hell, that's probably the only subject I'm doing well in."

"Then why did you say you needed help?" Shae wondered.

"Because you're cute."

He said it so matter-of-factly that Shae thought she had imagined it. When what he said had sunken in, her eye's widened.

"Oh! Wow, okay!" she stammered nervously. On a nerve, she stood up on her tiptoes and pecked him on the lips. She stepped back and looked at him cheekily.

"I think you're cute, too."

* * *

Fin opened the door to his apartment. Melinda had given him the paternity test results. They were positive; he'd figured as much.

"Janelle?" he called. She looked up from where she had been on the couch.

"Hey," she greeted, "So am I yours?"

He nodded and she moved her feet so that he could sit down, "Listen, we're going to go shopping with my friend Olivia this weekend. Pick you up some stuff, y'know."

Janelle grinned at him and he furrowed his eyebrows, "What you smilin' 'bout?"

"I just think it's cool how you're kinda jumping into this role," she explained with a shrug, "That's all."

Fin sighed, "Yeah…jumpin' in. I ain't got a clue what I'm doin'."

Janelle stood up and headed towards the kitchen, "Good luck!"

Fin laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. All the luck in the world wouldn't be enough.

* * *

Michael watched as his mother sat on her bed, preparing herself for court tomorrow. She was wearing her glasses and her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. She was scribbling onto a legal pad when she felt a poke.

"Can I help you?"

"What'r you doin?" Michael asked, peering at his mother's notes although he couldn't understand them.

Casey put a hand on his head, "Work stuff."

"What kinda work stuff?"

"Preparing."

"What for?"

Casey sighed and removed her glasses to rub her eyes.

"Why aren't you playing with your father and brothers." Michael shrugged.

"What about Sissy?" Sissy was what all of the boys called Angel.

Angel shrugged yet again, "I wanted to be with you."

Casey looked up at the ceiling, "You're going to be the death of me Michael Alexander."

He cocked his head, "What?"

Casey smiled and scooped him up into her arms, "Come'ere, Sweet Pea."

A knock at the door made her look up. Jonah stood there with Nicholas upside down in his arms and Jacob wrapped around one leg.

"Can we join you?" he asked. Casey laughed and nodded. Jonah deposited the kids on the bed, "Attack Mommy!"

Everyone rolled around for awhile shouting and laughing when Angel walked in, a questioning look on her face.

"Do I want to know?" she asked. Casey and Jonah looked knowingly at each other before shouting in unison, "Get Sissy!"

Angel shrieked and tore down the hallway as three little boys chased after her. Casey and Jonah laughed at their children.

"God, I love them." Jonah commented, pulling his wife into his lap.

Casey leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes in utter content, "Oh, did I tell you they got a lead on those guys." Casey referred to the men who had tried to take Nicholas as 'those guy's'.

"Really?" Jonah asked, "So are we any closer?"

Casey shrugged, "A bit. I've been feeling weird lately."

"Weird?" Jonah repeated, "Weird how?"

"Like something bad's gonna happen," she shook her head, "I'm probably just worrying about nothing."

How wrong she was.

* * *

Olivia was changing Zachary's diaper while Madison rolled around on her mother's bed, lost in her own fantasies.

"Mommy, Drake says tomorrow at recess he's gonna take me to his castle and I get to be the princess and he'll be king and we're gonna play all day 'cause we make up the laws."

Olivia laughed as she fastened the clean diaper around Zach while he gurgled, "That sounds awesome, Maddie. Did you ask Drake to come over for a play date?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh, he said he's gonna ask his Mommy."

Olivia picked up Zachary and kissed him on the cheek, "Looks like we're all set to go." Hearing Shae come home, Olivia set her son down on the bed.

"Maddie, watch Zach. Be careful and stay on the bed." Madison nodded solemnly, immediately taking over the role of big sister.

Olivia met her daughter at the door, "So, how'd studying go?"

Shae leaned against the door and closed her eyes, "Amazing," she said breathlessly. She walked to sit on the couch and Olivia followed.

"Amazing, huh?" she repeated, slipping into maternal/detective mode, "So you had a good time."

Shae nodded and paused before blurting out, "I kissed him."

Olivia's jaw dropped, "What?"

"We were in the aisle and he said I was cute so I kissed him," Shae rambled, "Plus today when that guy grabbed me…"

"What guy grabbed you?" Olivia asked, putting a hand on Shae's shoulder.

Her daughter rolled her eyes, "It was no big deal, Mom."

"Anything concerning your safety is a big deal, Shae." Olivia said firmly.

"No, it's fine. What happened was…" Shae went on to explain the incident in the hallway along with what had happened in the library.

As her daughter finished, Olivia sighed, "Honey, remember, you're only seventeen. You have your entire life ahead of you."

Shae reached over to hug her mother, resting her head on the latter's shoulder, "I know, Mommy."

Olivia's eyes welled up with tears and she placed a loving kiss on her daughter's head.

* * *

Madison waited patiently behind the school by the sewer drain for Drake like she had been for the past few days. She smiled when he appeared.

"Hi!" she greeted.

Drake smiled back at her, "Hi, Madison. Are you ready to go to the castle?"

Madison nodded eagerly, "But we gotta get back before recess is over. I got a spelling quiz."

Drake chuckled, "Sure. Let's go." He lifted her over the fence and carried her to his car. He got into the front seat and looked in the rearview mirror.

"We're gonna have so much fun," he said before speeding off.

Alison Clemons surveyed her classroom and noticed that Madison Stabler was not there. She had seen her go out to recess.

She walked over to the window, "Class, has anybody seen Madison?"

A little boy with glasses spoke up, "She went with the man."

Alison felt faint and she turned around to face her student, "What man, Stephen?"

"The one with the big van."

Alison scrambled to her desk and grabbed her cell phone. She flagged down a free teacher as she dialed 911.

"Hello, 911? One of my students has been kidnapped."

* * *

**Okay, so all my life I've gone to private school so I've gotten a bus. For high school, I'm going to public school. For you to get a bus, you have to live 1.2 miles away from the school. I live 1.1. It's not even funny. I'm not laughing. HA HA HA, no. I'm very mad.**

**So yesterday my twin sister and I walked to the high school. Keep in mind it was about 90 degrees? By the time I got home, I was basting in my own juices. My mom took one look at me and was like, "Get your butts in the pool, you sweaty…ew!" So I did and waiting for me was a huge cicada. For those of you not familiar with bugs, its about an inch and a half long and makes that sound you always hear when its hot.**

**Mrumph, I'm irked.**

**-serenityrayne417**


	24. Chapter 24

Elliot Stabler couldn't hear a single thing as he ran towards Sunny Creek Elementary School. All he could hear were the Captain's words echoing in his ears. _Madison's been kidnapped. _He and Olivia had gassed it the entire way over here and were now running purely on adrenaline. They stopped in front of a crime scene investigator.

"What the hell happened?" Elliot shouted. Olivia put a hand on his bicep in an attempt to calm him down.

The CSI looked down at his clipboard nervously, "Um, the teacher noticed the child wasn't inside with the rest of the class. A boy said that she had gone with 'the man'. By what the kids are saying, it looks like she knew him." He scurried away, afraid of Elliot's wrath.

"Who the hell would she have gone with?" Elliot asked, covering his eyes in frustration. Olivia suddenly flushed to a sickly shade of white.

"Oh, God…" she whispered.

"What's wrong, Liv?"

"Drake!" she exclaimed, "All week Madison's been talking about her new friend, Drake! Yesterday she told me he was going to take her to his castle and…" Olivia balled her hands into fists and kicked the fence.

"Damnit!" she yelled, pushing her hair back. Elliot put a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him away.

"Liv, you couldn't have known…"

"Yes I could have!" she yelled, "She told me and I listened and I didn't…I didn't…"

Elliot pulled his wife into his arms as she began to sob brokenly. He kissed her head and tightened his grip on her.

"We'll find her," he promised as his own tears dropped into Olivia's hair, "We'll find her."

* * *

Madison twirled around the playroom in boredom. She loved the princess outfit and tiara that Drake had given her, but she was really bored.

"Drake, I'm bored! When are we gonna play?"

He got up and knelt down next to her, "Soon, I'm just inviting some more friends over. Then, we can have a big party and we'll play all day."

Madison clapped excitedly, "I can't wait!"

Drake smirked, stroking her hair, "Neither can I."

* * *

Everyone was situated in the squadroom, including Casey and Melinda. Angel, Shae, Zach, Michael, Nick, and Jacob were all picked up and in the lounge with Jonah.

"Do you have any idea who would want to hurt Madison or you personally?" Munch asked, looking at Elliot and Olivia. The 16th precincts dynamic duo had suddenly turned into wrecks. Elliot's temper was unusually high and Olivia had turned into a shell of herself.

"No one," she muttered in a monotone.

Something suddenly sparked in Casey, "Wait a minute…what if that day at the park they hadn't been trying to kidnap Nick? What if who they really wanted was Madison?"

Cragen wrote it on his notepad, "That sounds plausible, but who?"

"Wait a minute…" Elliot muttered. His mind was scrambled as her tried to piece together all of this evidence, "Oh my God…Drake."

"What?" Fin asked and everyone gathered close.

"Drake!" Elliot exclaimed, pounding his fist against his desk, "When I was in the Marines there was this guy, uh…Anthony! Anthony Vega! He was a real dick, got in trouble with the law…"

"Where's this all leading?" Melinda asked, confused.

"His mother's maiden name was Drake," Elliot explained. The realization sinking in, everyone got to work.

Fin texted Janelle, telling her to make sure she checked the locks on the door and closed all of the windows as well as to not open the door for anyone and to be careful.

* * *

Shae wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, but the tears were relentless. She wanted her baby sister back and felt so powerless.

"Hey," she turned her head to look at Angel briefly before turning her gaze back to the window. She felt the weight shift on the couch and felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around reluctantly.

Seeing her best friend's tear streaked face, Angel felt her heart break, "Come here," she said and no sooner had she spoken was Shae in her arms, sobbing.

"I want my sister b-back," Shae choked out, clutching to the back on Angel's shirt for dear life.

Angel rubbed her friend's back, unsure of what to say. When Shae's sobs had subsided somewhat, Angel pulled away a little, "We'll find her, Shae. Your parents and Munch and Fin won't give up."

Shae wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, "But what if they can't? What it…"

Angel put a hand up to stop her, "Stop talking like that. They'll _find_ her. I know they will."

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning and everyone over the age of twenty was wide awake. Jonah had moved downstairs after the kids had fallen asleep. The detectives hadn't found out much on Anthony except for previous jobs and addresses which they had checked but had come up with nothing. They were at a stone wall.

Olivia's phone rung and she wearily picked it up, all of her energy drained. Forgetting office protocol, she answered, "Hello?"

Elliot noticed her confused expression and snapped at Munch to trace the call. He stood over her as she pressed the speaker button.

"_Hello, Detective," _Drake's voice floated into the squadroom, _"How are you? Madison and I have been having such a good time."_

"Don't you touch her!" Elliot yelled, rage boiling over her.

Drake chuckled, _"But we're having so much fun! I invited some friends over and we're going to have a playdate."_

Olivia forced back the bile that had risen in her throat.

"_Well I have to go," _Drake said, _"Today's going to be a big day for Maddie. Bye, Detectives." _There was a click, he had hung up.

"Did you get a location?" Olivia asked eagerly.

Munch nodded, much to everyone's relief, "He's somewhere along the border of Jersey. It looks like he's in Union. I couldn't get an exact location."

The detectives jumped up and began to pull on their coats while Cragen put Jersey law enforcement on alert.

"I'll stay here with Casey and Jonah," Melinda announced, "Keep us posted."

Elliot nodded as the detectives rushed out of the building.

* * *

Madison was waiting downstairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She was very excited because she had been waiting so long and wanted to play. She heard Drake's voice along with a few other voices she didn't recognize. She heard heavy footsteps as they headed downstairs.

"Dominic, Sebastian" Drake said, "This is my friend Madison. Say hi, Maddie."

Madison waved shyly before looking up at Drake, "Are we gonna play now?" she asked.

The men laughed before Drake answered, "Yes, Honey. Now we're gonna play."

* * *

The detectives were racing against time to get to New Jersey. They had their sirens on the entire time and were pushing well over the speed limit. When they finally reached Union, they stopped.

"Where could they be?" Olivia wondered aloud.

A piece of information wormed its way into Elliot's minds, "Vega's dad used to own a store. Maybe he's there."

Fin typed something into a laptop, "I found somethin', Reno's Gun Emporium. It was owned by Reno Vega. When he died he left it to his only son."

"Anthony." Olivia breathed. Fin gave Elliot the directions and they sped away.

"We'll find you," Elliot muttered to himself.

* * *

Melinda was sitting in the squadroom, thinking to herself. Jonah and Casey were upstairs resting. The ME was so lost in thought that she didn't hear anyone come into the squadroom.

"Hi." She looked up and was surprised to see Janelle standing there, "You were at Fin's apartment the other day, right?"

"Yeah," Melinda replied, "My name is Melinda. What are you doing here?"

Janelle sat down in a vacant seat, "I haven't seen Fin for hours and all I've gotten was a text," she held up her cell phone, "What's going on?"

Melinda sighed, "One of the detective's daughters has been kidnapped."

Janelle gasped, "Oh my God! Do they know where she is?"

Melinda shrugged, "They have an idea. I'm waiting for them to call," she glanced at the teenager, "Are you hungry? There's a vending machine down the hall with the best cookies."

Janelle laughed, "That'd be great," she said and followed Melinda out into the hall.

* * *

Madison was sitting on a cot in a room that Drake had said was hers. It was pink with stuffed animals and a castle painted on the wall. She looked up as Drake, Sebastian, and Dominic entered the room. They closed the door behind them.

"Okay, Madison," Drake said, "Are you ready to play?"

Madison nodded, "Can we play hide 'n seek? Or tag?"

Drake chuckled, "No, Honey. We're gonna play one of my games." He reached over and began to unzip Madison's dress.

The little girl frowned, "What are you doing?"

Drake pulled the dress over her head, leaving her in her underwear and undershirt, "Don't you wanna play?"

Madison shook her head, "No, I want my Mommy."

Sebastian came up behind her, playing with her curls, "But we were so excited Maddie."

Tears slipped down Madison's face, "I don't wanna play anymore; I want my Mommy."

Dominic chucklec, "Well that's too bad, because your Mommy isn't here." He reached over to touch her but she jumped away.

"Come on," he said, "Don't you wanna play with us?"

"No!" Madison screamed, "I want my Mommy NOW!"

* * *

The car had barely stopped when Olivia jumped out, not bothering to wait for backup. Using her elbow, she smashed the glass of the front door and let herself inside. She spotted some stairs and quietly but swiftly made her way down them. She was vaguely aware of Elliot, Munch, Fin, and Cragen behind her. Olivia saw a door, but it was locked.

She mouthed to the men, 'One, two, three' before kicking the door down.

"Police! Put your hands up!"

Sebastian and Dominic listened but Drake simply chuckled. He was holding a squirming Madison in his arms, "So nice of you to join the party, Detectives."

He pulled out a gun from the back of his pants and held it to Madison's head.

"Let her go," Elliot growled, his gun steady and cocked, ready to shoot.

Drake trailed the gun down Madison's hair and she whimpered, "So you can shoot me and lock me up? I don't think so."

"You don't have to do this," Cragen said calmly, "If you just let her go and come with us we can work out a deal."

Drake shook his head, adjusting his grip on his gun, "Yeah, right. She's staying with me―"

BANG! A gun went off a body dropped to the floor. Madison screamed in horror.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Yesterday I went to the mall with my friends and sisters. My friend lost her phone and do you know where she found it? I swear to the Super God in the BRA DRAWER at Aerie. She lost her phone at Six Flags, too, and we almost missed the bus because of her. Last day of school, we left all happy said our good-byes…she left her phone in the classroom. We had to go back inside to get it where our teachers were most likely about to crack open the Grey Goose. Everybody say AWKWARD!**

**Is anyone else seeing a theme here?**

**-serenityrayne417 |-) that's a smiley :) **


	25. Chapter 25

Olivia hadn't realized she'd shot Drake until she heard her daughter's piercing scream. Quickly holstering her gun, she rushed over to grab Madison.

Drake writhed on the floor in pain. He had gotten shot in the shoulder. Back-up swarmed in and the three men were led away. Olivia sat on the floor cradling her baby close to her.

"I've got you," she murmured as she felt Madison's tears on her neck, "Mommy's got you." The detective slowly stood up, walking towards Elliot who put his hand on his daughter's back.

"Let's get her to the hospital," he said quietly, leading his wife outside.

* * *

Melinda was in the squadroom with Janelle. They had been talking for over an hour and she was really beginning to like this girl. Their conversation came to a halt when Melinda's phone rang.

"Hello? What? Thank God! Is she okay? Uh huh…okay. We'll be here. Bye." She pressed the end button and looked up at Janelle, "They found her."

Janelle smiled a genuine smile, "That's great!"

Melinda nodded and grinned, "I'm going to go tell Casey and Jonah. I'll be right back."

Shae had been sitting with Casey for a while, unable to sleep. Jonah was with them as well. They all looked up when they saw Melinda.

"They found Madison!" she announced, "They're taking her to the hospital and then coming back home."

Shae let out a breath and closed her eyes, "Thank you, God."

"Is she okay?" Jonah asked.

"They said she looks physically unharmed but they're taking her to the hospital just to be sure."

Casey sighed, "All's well that ends well."

* * *

Olivia held a sleeping Madison in her arms as everyone headed home. The hospital visit hadn't been very long and although she was okay physically, Madison was scarred mentally. Fin had volunteered to drive the long distance home. Munch sat in the passenger seat. Cragen had opted to take a separate car.

Elliot sat in the back with his wife, his hand brushing Madison's curls, "Thank God we found her. If we had come any later…"

Olivia shook her head, "Don't you dare say it," she whispered vehemently.

Elliot sighed, "I'm sorry, I.."

"No, I'm sorry," Olivia interrupted him, "I didn't mean to be so rude. It's just…the thought of what could have happened…"

Elliot kissed her head and she rested her head on his shoulder, "What's important is that it didn't happen," he said quietly.

"And I'll thank God for that every day," she said, tracing a finger lightly across Madison's cheek.

* * *

Olivia sat in her daughter's bedroom one morning, watching as she slept. It had been a week since her return and things were slowly getting back to normal. Fin had introduced Janelle to everyone when they had seen her in the squadroom.

Olivia looked down as Madison whimpered in her sleep. The child had been having constant nightmares since her abduction.

"Mommy!" she screamed in her sleep, "Mommy!"

Olivia gently shook her awake, "Wake up, Maddie. Wake up." Madison jolted awake with a start.

"Daddy?" she gasped out, searching the room, "Where's Daddy?"

"He's at work, Honey." Olivia has been staying home with Madison where as Elliot had returned to work in order to keep at least one source of income. She reached over and picked Madison up in her arms.

"It's only you, me, and Zach," she said, walking to the bathroom and setting Madison down on the floor. The six year old brushed her teeth while her mother got Zachary. The three of them headed to the kitchen.

"I was thinking," Olivia said as she placed a burbling Zach in his high chair, "That you should go to school tomorrow."

Madison shook her head, curls flying, "I wanna stay with you, Mommy."

"Sweetie, you can't stay with Mommy all the time. I bet your teacher and class really miss you," Olivia tried to reason as she pulled out some cereal.

Madison shook her head once again, "Why can't I stay with you? Don't you love me?"

Olivia felt a lump form in her throat, "That's not fair," she whispered to no one in particular before turning to Madison, "Madison Claire Stabler, you are going to school tomorrow."

Tears formed in Madison's eyes before she yelled in anger, "I hate you!" She ran to her room, slamming the door in anger.

Olivia was stunned. None of her children had ever said that to her. She felt a tickle on her chin and realized a tear had fallen. Wiping it away, she got busy getting breakfast for Zachary.

"You don't hate me, do you Zach?" she whispered.

Zach smiled at her, "Mama!"

She gave him a smile because that single word meant so much to her.

* * *

Casey circled around the table that Drake was seated at. They were in an interrogation room along with Drake's attorney. The redhead sat down on table, leaning in close to the handcuffed pedophile.

"Twenty-five to life with no parole." She said and Drake's attorney scoffed.

"Yeah right."

Casey smiled; she had prepared for this, "Your client kidnapped a little girl, was carrying a firearm without a license, and do we have to mention the multiple pounds of cocaine the police found when they searched the building?"

She turned to Drake, "Of course, I could get you something else including a comfy little chair and a couple of needles."

Drake leaned in towards his attorney before sighing and turning back, "Fine, whatever."

Casey smirked triumphantly and headed out of the room, calling over her shoulder, "Pleasure doing business with you, boys."

* * *

Shae and Angel were eating lunch when Andrew came over and sat down.

"Hey," he said, "How are you guys doing?"

"I'm just glad Madison is back," Shae replied.

Angel nodded, taking a sip of her water, "Same. You and I need to have a chat."

Andrew noticed she was looking in his direction and he turned around, wondering whom she was talking too, "Are you talking to me?"

Angel rolled her eyes, "Yes, come with me."

Shae narrowed her eyes, "Angel…"

"I swear I'll bring him back alive!"

The blonde lead Andrew to a secluded part of the cafeteria before whirling around, "Shae likes you…a lot, and I'm okay with it. I'm going to warn you once: hurt her and I will castrate you with a rusty knife, blend your dick, and then spoon feed it to you. Do you understand me?"

Andrew paled a bit and nodded quickly, not doubting Angel's capability to carry out her threat, "I understand."

Angel smiled, her entire demeanor softening, "Okay, truce?" she asked, sticking out her friend. Andrew took her hand and pulled her in for a friendly hug.

* * *

Fin was catching up on some paper work when Janelle entered the room and sat down next to him.

"Fin?"

"Yeah?"

"Instead of Olivia shopping with us, can we go with Melinda?" Janelle asked, "I mean with the kidnapping it's the last thing she needs to worry about and I think Melinda's really cool."

Fin put his pen down and looked up at his daughter, "You really like her, huh?"

"Yeah, I do," Janelle nodded and paused before throwing caution into the wind, "Do _you_ like her?"

Fin wiped his hands on his jeans, "Well, yeah," he stuttered, "She's one of my friends."

Janelle rolled her eyes, "We both know what I mean when I say 'like'."

"Don't you gotta go do some homework or somethin'?"

Janelle sighed and got up, not bothering to tell him she hadn't gone to school for about two weeks now, "Okay, okay. I'm gone!"

Now that he was alone, Fin pondered the question in his head. Did he like Melinda? He was afraid, because the answer to that question was a definite yes.

* * *

Shae returned home later on that evening, smiling to herself. She walked into the living room where her parents were. Elliot was what it seemed to be consoling Olivia.

"Hi," Shae said, putting down her bag, "What's wrong, Mom?"

Olivia sighed, "Madison said she hated me."

Shae raised an eyebrow, "Madison said that?"

"Olivia told her she had to go to school and she wasn't too happy about it," Elliot explained, rubbing Olivia's shoulder.

"Do you mind if I go talk to her?" Shae asked.

Olivia shook her head, "By all means, try."

Shae walked to Madison's room and knocked on the door, "Maddie?" she called, "Can I come in?"

She opened the door and Madison was sitting on the latter's bed, holding a well-worn stuffed rabbit. Shae sat down next to her sister.

"I heard you're mad at Mommy," she said, "How come?"

Madison sniffled, "Mommy doesn't love me anymore."

Shae's jaw dropped in disbelief. She picked up her sister, placing her on her lap, "What are you talking about, Mads?"

Madison squeezed her stuffed animal tightly, "She's making me go back to school and then Drake's gonna come back. I don't wanna go back to his castle."

Shae finally understood and squeezed Madison, "Maddie, Drake is gone. You never have to go anywhere with him again," she explained, "Mommy would never make you go back to school if she knew he was there. Do you wanna go talk to her?"

Madison gave a small nod and Shae picked her up, walking to the living room.

Elliot and Olivia looked up as their daughters walked into the room. Shae deposited Madison on the ground, "Mom, Maddie didn't want to go back to school because she thought Drake was gonna be there."

"Drake's not going to be there, Sweetie," she assured Madison, "He's going to go away for a very long because what he did was bad."

Madison cast her eyes down, "Do you still love me?"

Olivia reached over to draw the six year old into her arms, "Of course I still love you, Baby."

Madison sniffled and rested her cheek against Olivia's shoulder, "I don't hate you, Mommy."

Olivia smiled, "I know, Honey." She gave Madison a quick kiss before standing up and handing her daughter to Elliot.

"I'm gonna go get Zach and then we can watch a movie," she said before disappearing upstairs.

Elliot looked down at his youngest daughter, "So, you ready to go back to school tomorrow?"

Madison nodded, "Uh-huh."

Elliot grinned, "Good," he looked up at Shae, "Come here so I can hug you." Shae laughed before complying.

* * *

**SNOOZER, PENELOPE, PANDA, HOWDY, OXNARD, BIJOUX, BOSS,**** CAPPY, MAXWELL, ZERSNOO, PEPANELO, SOBS, DAPAN DIHAO, NARDOX JOUBI, DEXTER, BOSS, PASHMINA, JINGLE, AND HAMTARO! **

**Those are all the Hamtaro Ham-Hams. I've obsessively been singing the theme song so I thought I'd tell you their names. I like Boss…that's one smexi ham-ham ;)**

**JK…no, not really.**

**-serenityrayne417**


	26. Chapter 26

Madison gripped her mother's hand tightly as they walked into Sunny Creek Elementary. Cragen was allowing Olivia to come in a little late this morning. Shae was at school, Zachary was at daycare, and Madison was the last stop.

Walking into the office, they were greeted by Miss Caldwell, the principal of the school, "Hi Mrs. Stabler!" she greeted before stooping to Madison's level, "Hello, Madison. Are you feeling better? Your class has really missed you."

Madison shyly nodded, hiding a little behind her mother. The detective knelt down, tucking Madison's hair behind her ear, "I'm gonna go now, okay? If you have any problems or just need to talk to me, you can come to the office and call me, okay?"

Madison nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck. Olivia patted her back before pulling away, "You'll do great." She stood up and turned to Miss Caldwell, "Thank you for everything."

The elderly woman smiled warmly, "It's no trouble, really. Come on Madison, I'll walk you to your classroom." Olivia left after giving her daughter one last encouraging look, hoping the day would go well.

* * *

"Where do we start?" Janelle, Melinda, and Fin were inside of PB Teen, buying things for Janelle's room.

Melinda flipped through a catalog she had grabbed when they had entered, "Well, what's your favorite color?"

Janelle looked up in thought, "Well I love the colors blue, red, black, white, green, and yellow. I hate pink, ugh!"

Melinda laughed in amusement, "Let's see what we can do."

A little bit over an hour later, Janelle had new furniture, bedding, and room decorations. The entire time Fin had watched Melinda and Janelle interacting and was very impressed. Melinda had a very motherly side once she let her guard down.

When Janelle wandered over to look at something that caught her eye, Fin walked up to Melinda.

"Thanks for everythin'," he said, "I coulda never done this by myself."

Melinda shrugged and smiled, "It's nothing. I was born to shop." Fin chuckled and they fell into a comfortable silence, walking down the store aisles.

* * *

Madison watched from her seat as the bell rang and her classmates ran outside to recess. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her teacher.

Alison Clemons gave her student a concerned look, "Madison, aren't you going to go outside and play?"

Madison shook her head and looked down, "I don't feel well."

Alison smiled sadly and put her hand on the child's back, "Would you like to call your mother?" Receiving an affirmative answer she grabbed her cell phone and gave the phone to Madison.

Olivia and Elliot were in their car, on their way to interview a suspect in their current case, when Olivia's phone began to ring. She furrowed her eyebrows, not recognizing the number, and picked up.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Mommy."_

"Hi, Maddie. Are you okay?" Elliot glanced at his wife.

"_I want to go home."_ Madison whimpered and Olivia could hear the tears in her voice.

"I wish I could pick you up, but I can't leave work right now," the brunette explained apologetically, "School ends in two hours, do you think you could hold off until then?"

She heard Madison sniffle, _"Okay, Mommy."_

"I love you, Baby. Bye."

"_Bye."_ Olivia hung up the phone and sighed.

"Is she okay?" Elliot asked, noticing the expression on his wife's face.

Olivia ran a hand through her hair, "She wanted me to go pick her up. She sounded terrified, El. I forced her to go to school even though she wasn't ready. I'm a horrible mo―"

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you," Elliot interrupted her, "Liv, you are _not_ a horrible mother. I know you want to be there for Madison, but you can't protect her from everything."

"But I can try," Olivia retorted.

They pulled up in front of a stop light and Elliot put a hand on Olivia's cheek, "You're stubborn, you know that right?" he said in a loving but frustrated voice.

Olivia leaned over and kissed her husband, "I know," she mumbled with her lips against his.

* * *

Angel walked into the school library, looking for Jeremy. Sure enough, she found him at an isolated table in the back bent over a book. She walked over and sat down across from him.

"Hi."

Jeremy practically jumped from his seat his book falling onto the table, "Angel!" he said in a surprised voice as he fixed his glasses, "W-what are you doing here?"

Angel shrugged, "You first." He held up his book and she read the cover, "To Kill a Mockingbird. Reading assignment?"

Jeremy blushed, "Um…I'm just reading it for fun. I know, lame, right?"

Angel shook her head and leaned closer to him, "No, it's my favorite book."

Jeremy was surprised, "I didn't think that you…" he trailed off midsentence.

"Read?" Angel sighed, "Blonde stereotype. We're all dumb."

"I don't think you're dumb."

Angel blushed at the unexpected compliment and something floated to the top of her mind, "I just remembered something. There's this old movie theatre by my house and they're showing To Kill a Mockingbird on Saturday. Do you want to go see it with me?"

Jeremy grinned and blushed again, "Yeah! Um, that'd be great." Angel grinned at his nervousness and in excitement for their 'date'.

* * *

At around 2:45 PM, Elliot and Olivia walked into Sunny Creek to personally pick up Madison. Mrs. Caldwell had called them and suggested it.

They stepped into the office and Madison, who had been sitting idly, brightened when she saw her parents, "Mommy! Daddy!" She flew clung herself onto Olivia's legs, gripping them tightly.

Elliot stepped aside towards the principal, "How was she?"

The older woman sighed, "She was absolutely terrified to go outside; she stayed in the classroom. She was very jumpy, as well. At one point, she hit another child for knocking over her _pencil_."

"Is he okay?" Elliot asked immediately.

"Yes he's fine, but I'm worried about Madison. I took Child Psychology in college and this is looking a lot to me like PTSD."

Elliot shifted in place, "I think we're going to have her talk to a psychologist, he's a friend of mine." He thanked the teacher and walked over to his wife and daughter. Madison had an arm around Olivia's neck and her legs around the latter's waist. She was sucking her thumb which she hadn't done since she was two. Elliot finally saw how big of a problem this was becoming.

* * *

Casey walked down the steps of the courthouse smiling. Nicholas had called to tell her about a tooth he had lost. Michael had told her about his day at preschool, and Jacob simply babbled whatever was on his mind. She was unlocking her car door when somebody tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Casey turned around and came face to face with a woman. She had familiar green eyes, wavy blonde hair cut short, and freckles.

"Hi," said the woman, "You're Casey Novak?"

The redhead nodded, "Can I help you with something?

"My name is Nicole Warrick," she stammered, wringing her hands, "I'm―"

"Angel's mother…" Casey breathed out.

* * *

**Can you say drama? I can. I can also say seal in Portuguese :) I have big plans for the future chapters…I've been concocting them while I was in bed. Wow, does that sound as creepy to you as it did to me?**

**Peace, punch, Captain Crunch!**

**-serenityrayne417 **


	27. Chapter 27

Shae walked out of school with Andrew. They had been together for a while and they were getting serious very fast.

"Are you excited for prom?" Andrew asked as they walked towards his car.

Shae nodded eagerly, "Angel and I are going to go dress shopping soon."

"Post Prom is going to be wild," Andrew commented as they approached his car, "I bet you anything that someone's going to spike the punch."

Shae stopped and looked up at Andrew, "Listen, about after prom…" she trailed off, not knowing how to go about the subject.

Andrew tucked some stray hairs behind Shae's ear, "I know what you're thinking about because I thought about it, too," he said, referring to the tradition of having sex after prom, "I'm not going to pressure you into something you aren't ready for."

Shae felt very relieved and wrapped her arms around Andrew, "Thank you," she mumbled into his chest, "You have no idea how happy you just made me."

"I have an idea," Andrew muttered, kissing her head.

* * *

Casey sat across from Nicole in a café not too far from the courthouse. They were sitting across from each other, neither one speaking. Casey felt very odd. This woman was not Angel's mother. She was. She had been with Angel for eight years and here this woman was showing up out of nowhere.

"I realize this is probably awkward for you," Nicole said, breaking the heavy silence, "I've changed. I'm clean now and I realize what I did to Angel was wrong."

"You abused her, neglected her, and lied to her," Casey reminded the woman, not bothering to hide her anger and disgust.

Nicole sighed, "I know and it was wrong. I was wrong to have done that. Look, I'm not looking for her to be all buddy-buddy with me, but can I at least see her?"

Casey looked down into her mug, "I have to talk to Jonah first. I can't promise you anything."

Nicole smiled, "That's fine, it'd really mean a lot to me."

The redhead simply nodded, sipping her coffee and willing it to turn into bourbon.

* * *

Angel hid behind the monkey bars at a playground. She looked from left to right before side stepping towards the slide. She and Jeremy were engaged in a very serious game of tag.

"Boo!"

Angel yelped and whirled around to see Jeremy grinning at her, his blue-green eyes shining behind his black framed glasses.

"How the hell did you not make any noise?" she asked. He simply shugged.

"It's a skill, really," he said. Tired, they walked over to the bench that their backpacks were on. They sat down and Angel picked up Jeremy's dictionary.

"Why do you carry this around with you?" she asked, gently flipping through the tabbed, marked, and highlighted pages.

Jeremy shrugged and blushed, "When I was little I had a hard time remembering words, so my mom got me a pocket dictionary to carry around and it kinda stuck."

Angel smiled, "If I tell you something right now, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Jeremy smirked and watched as she dug around in her bag, finally pulling out a well worn pocket dictionary.

"Ta-da!" she presented it to him with a smile and he laughed, taking it from her.

"Closet-geek, huh? That's cool."

Angel shrugged, "A lot of people don't know that about me."

"Should I feel privileged?" Jeremy teased, nudging her shoulder. His eyes met hers and he quickly leaned over and kissed her.

Angel closed her eyes and kissed him back, pulling away after a few seconds. Her eyes fluttered open and her lips parted.

"Whoa…" Jeremy breathed out.

Angel smiled softly, "You know, for a geek, you're a very good kisser."

"Would you like me to show you again?" Jeremy asked and resumed kissing Angel.

* * *

Fin was alone in the squadroom working late when Melinda walked in. He looked up at her, surprised, "Hey."

"Hey," Melinda replied, sitting down in the chair reserved to walk-ins, "I was just wondering, is Janelle registered in school yet?"

Fin leaned back in his chair, putting his hands over his eyes, "Oh, man. I forgot with all this movin' in and stuff."

Melinda smiled a bit, "Why don't you enroll her at the school Shae and Angel go to?"

Fin nodded, "Goo idea. I'll call 'em tomorrow." Something suddenly occurred to him, "Do you think you could…"

"School clothes?" Melinda asked, interrupting him.

Fin smiled, "You read my mind. Tomorrow?"

Melinda stood up and nodded, "It's a date." she said, walking away. Fin's heart leapt at the word 'date' as well as Melinda's, unbeknownst to the detective.

Later on that night, Elliot checked on his sleeping children. Shae was out as well as Zachary. When he got to Madison's room, he noticed she was standing in her doorway.

"What are you still doing up?" he asked softly, crouching down.

"Can I sleep with you and Mommy?" she asked in a small voice. Elliot knew he should say no, but she sounded so scared. He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

Olivia was sitting up in bed, reading. She looked up when she heard Elliot's footsteps, "Hi," she said and gave Elliot a look when she noticed their guest.

"One night," he mouthed, depositing their daughter on the bed. Olivia sighed and pulled Madison into her arms, "Let's go to sleep, Baby."

Elliot turned off the light and joined them in the bed. He wrapped his arms around them both and drifted off.

* * *

Casey sat on her bathroom floor, feeling childish. She hadn't told Jonah about Nicole and found herself hiding from him. She didn't know what his reaction would be to the news and didn't want to find out.

"Casey?" she heard Jonah call, "Are you alright? You've been in there for thirty minutes." Not receiving a reply, he opened the door to find her Indian-style on the rug. He sat down next to her, "What're we doing?"

Casey covered her eyes with her hands, "Today outside the courthouse I was Angel's mother, Nicole. She wants to see Angel but I told her I had to talk to you first and I didn't know what to say and she looked so happy…" She peeked at her husband through her fingers, "Say something."

Jonah sat in silence for a few seconds, "She got out of jail?"

Casey nodded, "She's on parole. Good behavior or something."

"How do you think Angel would react to this?"

The redhead shrugged, "I honestly don't know. It could go either way, really." They sat together on the floor, not speaking. Finally, Jonah broke the silence.

"Were you hiding from me?" Seeing his wife blush, Jonah laughed, "Oh my God, that's adorable!"

Casey hit him in the chest, "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" he laughed.

Casey narrowed her eyes playfully, "I'm going to hurt you in two seconds."

"I'd like to see you try."

She pinned him to the floor, straddling him, "What're you gonna do now?" she asked. Jonah smirked evilly before flipping her over so that she was under him and began to kiss her.

* * *

The following morning, Olivia woke up tangled with Madison and Elliot. After quite an effort, she managed to get up without waking either up and headed to Zachary's room.

"Hi, Baby," she cooed at him, as she walked into his room. She scooped him up into her arms as he kicked his feet. Next, she went to check on Shae who was, as usual, awake and starting to get ready for school.

She walked downstairs o the kitchen, sitting Zachary into his highchair when Madison walked in, rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy, I don't feel good."

Olivia frowned and felt Madison's forehead, "You don't have a fever…"

"I think I should stay home today," the six year old suggested matter-of-factly.

Olivia knelt down and took Madison's hands in hers, "Honey, you look and feel fine to me. You have to go to school so you can get smart. I'm sorry, but you can't stay home."

Olivia was surprised by the amount of anger in Madison's eyes and watched as she stomped away, undoubtedly to her older sister.

Elliot walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek, "What's wrong?" he asked, feeling how tense she was.

Olivia shook her head, "We need to get Madison some help and soon. I'm really starting to worry about her. You should've seen how angry she got at me."

"I know, yesterday the―" He was cut off by a smash upstairs followed by Shae calling for her parents. The detectives looked at each other before racing upstairs.

"What happened?" Olivia asked her eldest, seeing her in the hallway.

"I don't know!" Shae exclaimed, "Maddie looked really mad and she went into her room and pushed her lamp over."

Elliot and Olivia walked slowly into the room and spotted Madison standing over the broken lamp silently. Elliot walked towards her and knelt down, "Madison? Can you come downstairs with me?"

Not receiving a reply, he picked her up carefully and she resumed the position she had done earlier in the school office, her thumb in her mouth and her limbs wrapped tightly around her father. She laid her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"We have to talk to Haung _today_." Olivia said and Elliot nodded in agreement, stroking Madison's hair.

* * *

Janelle lugged a pile of clothes into the cart Melinda had grabbed at the entrance of the store.

"Hey, where's Fin?" she asked, looking around.

"He went to go grab something," Melinda informed the teenager. They walked down the aisles together. "How are you doing since your mom passed away?"

Janelle shrugged, "It gets better," she replied, "I mean, it wasn't so bad because everyone was expecting it, but it still hurts."

Melinda wrapped an arm around her, "You're being pretty brave about this whole situation."

Janelle smiled at her, "Thanks. You know, you remind me of my mom."

"Really?"

Janelle nodded, "Yeah, you're really nice." She walked off to look at some clothes with a plan sparking in the back of her mind on how to get a certain two people together.

* * *

**So I watched Jersey Shore last night, season premire and I have one question: Why is it called Jersey Shore if it's in Miami? Shouldn't they change the name? God forbid oneday I'm watching TV, look at the guide and see Jersey Shore is on and I think "Hey! First season!" and it turns out to be Miami.**

**Maybe it could be called… Florida Shore? East Shore? Those sound awkward…I have drama planned for you my little kumquats! So much drama!**

**K' so that's it. Bye!**

**-serenityrayne417 :P**


	28. Chapter 28

Madison sat on top of her father's desk, playing with her mother's phone. The detectives had opted to let her be absent from school and instead took her to the precinct so that Haung could talk to her. Everyone had been taking turns watching her.

Olivia heard footsteps behind her, "Hi, George."

"Hi," he greeted them, "Hi, Madison." She gave him a shy smile. Olivia glanced at Elliot before picking up Madison and setting her on the ground.

"Come on, Maddie," she said, leading her in the direction of the squad playroom. They walked into the room and Madison sat down at the table as did George.

"Mommy?" Madison asked, seeing that her mother was standing back.

"It's fine, Honey," Olivia assured her, "George just wants to talk to you." Madison reluctantly turned back around.

"So Madison how's school?"

"It's good."

"Do you like it?"

Madison nodded, "It's fun."

"What's your favorite thing to do at school?" George asked, leaning in a little bit closer.

Madison shrugged, "I dunno."

"Is it…gym class?"

"No."

"How about math?"

Madison giggled and shook her head, "Math isn't fun."

George smiled, "Oh, now I know! Your favorite part is probably recess, right?"

Madison's demeanor suddenly changed, "I hate recess."

George furrowed his eyebrows, "You hate it?" he repeated, "But everyone likes it. Why don't you?"

Madison dug her nails into her palm, "I hate recess," she repeated.

George put his hands on the table, "What don't you like about it?"

Madison looked at her mother, "Can we go home now?"

Olivia shook her head, "Talk to George, Sweetie. He just wants to help you."

"Is there something outside that you don't like?" George continued.

Madison whimpered and looked down at her hands. Olivia looked as well and noticed her hand was bleeding.

"Oh my God!" she grabbed some tissues and knelt down next to her daughter, pressing them to her small palm. The detective looked up at George who gave her a knowing look.

"Maddie, go ask Daddy to help clean this up okay?" Madison practically ran out of the room, glad that she was able to leave.

"How has she been acting lately at home?" George asked.

"She's become very angry," Olivia told him, "She's scared to sleep alone and she's sucking her thumb again which she hasn't done since she was two. Her principal suggested PTSD?"

George nodded, "That sounds about right. Aggressiveness, sleep disturbance, and regressive behavior are all signs of PTSD."

Olivia crossed her arms, "I didn't think that the kidnapping affected her as much as it did."

"Keep bringing her to me to talk and hopefully we can treat this," George said. Olivia smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, George."

* * *

Janelle followed Angel and Shae through the busy hallways of Stuyvesant High. She was getting used to the building and recognized many faces

"You're gonna love it here," Shae assured Janelle, "Trust me."

Janelle sighed, "I hope. So where is…Mr. Palega's class?

Angel pointed down the hall, "Just keep walking straight and make a right. His classroom is room 417."

"Kay," Janelle said, "I'll catch you guys later."

Janelle walked into the classroom and took the single seat open, one in the back.

The boy next to her, an African American boy with shaved black hair and light brown skin, turned to look at her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Janelle looked him up and down, "Who are _you_?"

"I asked first."

Janelle narrowed her eyes before answering, "My name's Janelle."

The boy smiled, "Blake. I've never seen you before."

"It's my first day," Janelle told him, "I moved here about two weeks ago."

Blake nodded, "Where from?"

Janelle smirked, "You know, you're kinda nosy"

"I know," he said. The bell rang and everyone got into their respective seat. The students got to work, but Janelle was having a very hard time concentrating because of a certain boy.

* * *

Angel came home from school instead of hanging out with Jeremy like she had planned because he had a dentist's appointment.

"Mom! Dad! I'm ho―" Angel stopped short in the living room because sitting in there was Casey, Jonah, and Nicole. It may have been eight years, but she easily recognized her biological mother.

Nicole as well as the other adults stood up, "Angel…"

"What the hell is she doing here?" Angel asked, looking at her father.

"She just wanted to see you…" Jonah tried to explain. Nicole slowly walked towards Angel, reaching for her.

"Angel, I'm…"

"Don't touch me!" Angel yelled, drawing back. She quickly turned around and ran upstairs.

Casey sighed, "I'm sorry, I'll go get her." She walked upstairs and knocked on the bathroom door before opening it. Angel was on the floor with her knees drawn to her chest. Her cheeks were slicked with tears.

"Hey," Casey said softly, sitting down next to her. Angel didn't say anything, but sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Angel, your mom just―"

"She's not my mother," Angel said firmly, "_You_ are."

Casey put an arm around the teenager who sagged against her, "I know I am Honey, and I know that Nicole hurt you, but she just wants to talk to you."

"Well, _I _don't want to talk _her_." Angel said defiantly.

Casey kissed her head, "Your father and I aren't forcing you to do anything, but we think it would be good for both you and Nicole."

Angel didn't' say anything but wrapped her arms around Casey and hugged her hard.

At around 8:30, Elliot picked up Madison from her spot on the couch and turned off the television.

* * *

"Time for bed!" he announced, walking to her room. Olivia was already there to say goodnight.

"I want to sleep with you and Mommy," Madison pouted as Elliot tucked her in.

Elliot smoothed back her hair, "I'm sorry, but you can't."

Madison turned away from him, using her puppy eyes on her mother, "Please, Mommy?"

Olivia looked at Elliot who gave her an encouraging smile, before turning back to her daughter, "No, Madison. I love you, goodnight." She kissed the child's forehead and stepped back.

Madison's bottom lip trembled and her eyes welled up with tears, "But…"

Elliot kissed her forehead, "Goodnight, Maddie." He put a hand on Olivia's back leading her outside. They closed the door behind them.

"Mommy! Please!" Madison had gotten up and walked to the door, "Mommy!" she cried, the tears obvious in her voice..

Olivia put a hand over her mouth, sank to the floor, and began to silently sob. Elliot got down next to her, embracing her in his arms.

"She's crying for me, El," Olivia hiccupped, "We can't do this to her."

"I know it hurts, but we have to do this," Elliot said, stroking her hair gently, "We have to help her overcome these fears she has. She has to learn to sleep without us by her side."

Olivia took a deep breath, "You're right…you're right. I can do this." Elliot helped her up and with a heavy heart they left Madison's door.

* * *

Angel was attempting to fall asleep in vain when she felt a small finger poking her.

"Sissy…are you awake?"

She turned around to see Nicholas sitting on her bed in his green plaid pajamas.

"What's up?" she asked, sitting up.

"I can't sleep," Nicholas informed her.

"That makes two of us."

There was a moment of silence before Nicholas asked, "Who was that lady who came to the house before?"

Angel waved her hand, "Nobody important."

Nicholas played with hem of his shirt, "I was listening to Mom and Dad and the lady talk and she said she was your mom. Isn't Mom your mom, though?"

Angel sighed, "To be honest, that lady is my birth mom, but she was really bad and mean to me. Then I met Casey, _Mom_, and she adopted me."

Her brother looked up at her, surprised, "Does that mean you're not my sister?"

Angel shook her head with a smile, smoothing his hair, "No, I'm still your sister. Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" Nicholas nodded and Angel pulled the covers over both of them.

"Goodnight, Nicky."

"'Night, Sissy."

* * *

**I went to Citifield yesterday to watch the Mets vs. the Diamondbacks. When I left the score was 14-1, D-backs. Embarrassment to New York, much? There was this obnoxious guy behind my mom and she was ready to kill him. He was so friggin loud! It was ridiculous! Then there were these two bratty kids behind me who kept hitting each other and crying. **

**But I got a free hat :D**

**-serenityrayne417**


	29. Chapter 29

Janelle, Shae, and Angel were in the library during Study Hall, even though studying was the last thing on their minds. They were all huddled around a computer, looking at different prom dresses.

"I don't want to wear a long dress," Janelle commented, "Too hard to dance in."

Shae clicked to the next page of dresses, "Speaking of prom, who are you going with?"

"There's this guy in one of my classes," Janelle said, a smile appearing on her face, "His name is Blake…"

Angel smirked, "Blake, huh? Sounds cute."

"He is!" Janelle exclaimed. The librarian shushed them and the girls quietly giggled. They looked at the screen and simultaneously gasped. There, in a row, one next to the other, were three dresses.

Shae looked at them in awe, "Oh…"

"My…"

"God!" Angel exclaimed, ignoring the librarian's earlier comment, "They're beautiful!"

Janelle added, "They're stunning!"

"They're perfect." Shae breathed out.

* * *

Elliot was reviewing a case file when his phone beeped, alerting him that he had a text message. He groaned, "Oh, no."

"What?" Olivia asked, concerned. He showed her his phone.

"Shae wants to know if Andrew can come over so they can study."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "You are going to text her back a 'yes' because you and I trust her to be alone with a boy."

Elliot reluctantly did as his wife said, "You know what, I think I'll take a late lunch today…"

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, "You really are impossible, you know that right?"

Elliot shrugged and got back to his case file.

* * *

Jonah found Casey in their room, playing with Jacob. She was holding him upside down, their foreheads touching. They were both giggling.

"Hi," Jonah laid down next to his wife.

"Hi," Casey replied, setting Jacob down between them.

"So how would you feel about inviting Nicole to dinner?" Jonah asked carefully.

Casey frowned, "Well…it's just…you see…"

Jonah softly smiled, "You can say you don't like her."

"I don't like her!" Casey exclaimed and felt much better. She sighed, "Whenever I look at her I just keep seeing Angel and what Nicole did to her."

Jonah reached over Jacob to take Casey's hand, "So do I, but I can see where she's coming from. I just want her and Angel to get on civil terms."

Casey puffed air out of her cheeks, "Fine, we'll have dinner. Not here, though. And I don't think the boys should come with us."

Jonah sat up and leaned over to kiss her forehead, "You read my mind," he turned his attention to Jacob who was looking up at his father with curious eyes.

"What're you looking at?"

Jacob giggled, "Funny Daddy!"

* * *

Shae walked into her house quietly with Andrew. She had told her parents that he was coming over and prayed that they hadn't decided to swing by. They were halfway up the stairs when they heard Elliot's voice.

"Hi," he said. Shae winced, noticing he was purposely holding his jacket back to show off his holstered gun.

She groaned before turning around, "Hi Dad. Dad, this is Andrew, Andrew this is my father."

Andrew walked down and stuck his hand out, "Hello, Mr. Stabler."

Elliot gripped his hand tightly, "Actually it's _Detective_."

Andrew stared at his hand which was still in the detective's iron grip, "Ah…I see."

Elliot stepped closer to him, "Lucky for you, I have to go back to work. You two are going to be the only one's in the house, but that doesn't mean I'm giving you permission to do anything. I have eyes, Andrew. Everywhere, including this house."

Andrew's eyes widened, "Wait, you bugged the place?"

"I'm not at liberty to say," Elliot mumbled before patting the teenage boy a little harder than necessary, "Well I should be heading out now. Nice meeting you."

After giving Shae a wave and a smile and Andrew a death glare, Elliot was gone.

Andrew let out a breath, "I think I just shit a brick."

Shae wrinkled her nose, "Ew?" she laughed before gesturing for him to follow her upstairs.

* * *

Fin walked into his apartment to see Janelle strewn about the couch, typing on her phone rapidly. He rolled his eyes, teenagers.

"Who are you textin'?" he asked.

Janelle shrugged, "Nobody," her phone beeped and she glanced at it before giggling and shooting back a reply.

"It don't sound like nobody," Fin commented.

Janelle groaned, "It's just some guy…"

Fin's radar went off, "Just some _guy_? As in a _boy_?"

"Yes a boy," Janelle said, exasperated, "I'm seventeen."

Fin crossed his arms, "Exactly. What's his name? He do good in school? He got a rap sheet―"

"Relax!" Janelle interrupted him, "I can take care of myself."

Fin went off to his room grumbling about this boy when he realized how much he was acting like a parent. It felt weird, but good. He shook his head, smiling to himself.

* * *

Angel and Jeremy were on the playground once again, this time lying down on a blanket. They were looking up at the clouds as they gradually moved across the sky.

"Tell me a secret," Angel requested.

Jeremy paused before answering, "I learned how to write the letter 'Z' by watching _Zorro_."

Angel snorted, "That's so lame," she took a deep breath, "My mom was a drug addict, abused me, and told me my father was dead when he really wasn't."

Jeremy turned his head to look at her, "Wow."

"She just appeared out of nowhere this week and now I have to go to dinner with her," she puffed out.

"You were the first girl I've ever kissed," Jeremy blurted out.

Angel raised an eyebrow, "Really?" she smiled; "Now I feel special." She moved so that she could rest her head on his chest.

Jeremy began to play with her blonde curls, wrapping them around his fingers.

"I'm sure dinner is gonna go great," he assured her.

Angel simply closed her eyes, "Mmhm…"

* * *

Shae and Andrew were on the former's bed, studying their Global books. Shae leaned back against her pillows.

"Studying is so boring," she grumbled.

Andrew laughed and got up from his position at the foot of her bed, "You're just figuring this out now?" He sat down next to her and kissed her on the mouth.

Shae smiled and kissed him back, when suddenly her mind was thrown back.

_Shae was eight years old and in her bed. She had worked very hard that particular day and was very tired._

"_Oh, Shae…" she heard Paul's teasing voice. She whimpered as he walked into her room. He walked slowly towards her bed._

"_Have you been a good girl today?" he asked, before pulling off his pants and reaching towards her…_

"NO!" Shae wrestled to get Andrew away from her, falling off the bed in the process. She quickly scurried to the other side of the room, panting heavily.

"Shae…" Andrew said softly, slowly walking towards her, "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer him, just sunk to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. Andrew knelt down next to her, putting a hand on her chin and making her look at him.

"Shae, what's going on?" he asked, confused and worried, "Was it something I did?"

Shae shook her head and took a shaky breath, "No, it's me. I'm sorry."

Andrew put an arm around her, pulling her close, "Don't be sorry," he murmured, rubbing her shoulder.

Shae leaned into him and remained silent.

* * *

**Does anyone know what a kip up is? It's a martial arts move that people use when they fall on the floor. You roll backwards and flip up. Guess who taught herself to do it with the help of Youtube? ME! Nevermind I'm pretty sure I gave myself a concussion and threw my back out, but I did it and I'm proud!**

**Gotta skitter, I have a date with my rubber ducky and I don't want to keep him waiting ;)**

**-serenityrayne417**

**P.S.-A shower, I'm going to go take a shower. I'm not desperate enough to date bathtub toys.**


	30. Chapter 30

Jonah, Casey, Angel, and Nicole were all at a restaurant, waiting for their food to arrive. Angel and Casey were on one side with Nicole and Jonah on the other.

"So how are things going in school?" Nicole asked Angel, "I can't believe you're in high school."

"It's fine," Angel replied curtly, stirring her soda with her straw.

"Are you learning about anything interesting?"

Angel shrugged, "Not really."

Dinner was very awkward with Nicole attempting to speak to Angel, Angel shooting her down, and Casey or Jonah trying to start up a new conversation. By the end of the night, everyone was mentally exhausted.

"Well, dinner was very nice." Nicole commented as they left the restaurant, "I really enjoyed it."

"That makes one of us…" Angel muttered under her breath and Casey shot her a look.

"It really was," The lawyer said a bit more loudly than necessary. Everyone said their awkward good-byes before heading their separate ways. Jonah, Casey, and Angel got into their car, sitting there silently for a few moments.

"Well that went well," Jonah said, looking at his wife and daughter for approval.

Angel leaned back in her seat, putting her headphones in her ears, "Can we go home, please? I want to go to bed."

Casey and Jonah looked at each other before the latter started the car to head home.

* * *

Shae stood outside of Andrew's house and rang the doorbell. She rocked back and forth on her feet nervously.

"What are you doing?"

Shae turned around to see Andrew standing at the bottom of the staircase. She walked down, "I wanted to talk to you."

Andrew smirked, "So that's why you rang my _neighbor's_ doorbell?"

Shae gasped and her eyes widened, "Really?"

Andrew laughed and took her hand in his, leading her down the sidewalk, "What was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I wanted to say sorry for freaking out earlier," Shae explained as they walked to a nearby bench and sat down.

"I already told you, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"But I want to explain…"

Andrew cut her off, "Shae, I know something happened that caused your reaction today, but when you tell me I want it to be because you _want_ to. Not because you feel like you have to." Andrew glanced at Shae and noticed the tears rolling down her face, "What did I say?"

Shae laughed and wiped her eyes, "Nothing, you just make me really happy. When I'm happy I cry."

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Okay…I'm glad that I make you cry, then."

Shae laughed and hit him playfully.

* * *

Casey walked into Angel's room silently an hour after they got home. The teenager had claimed she was tired, but Casey knew she was lying.

"Angel?"

"Go away, I'm sleeping."

Casey smirked and sat down on the bed, "How are you sleeping if you're talking?"

Angel didn't answer, but shifted slightly underneath the covers. Casey leaned closer.

"You've been acting very… _different_ since dinner. Is everything okay?"

"I don't want to talk about. Not now."

Casey reached over to run her hand through Angel's blonde curls, "Keeping it bottled up won't help." She peered at Angel and noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks silently.

"Angel…"

"Just go," she whispered, "Please."

Casey sighed and kissed her daughter on the head, letting her lips linger for a moment, "I love you, Angel."

Angel stared out her window as she heard her mother's footsteps retreat down the hallway.

* * *

Shae entered her house later on and walked into her parent's bedroom. They were sitting on their bed, awake and talking.

"Where were you just now?" Elliot asked. He wasn't mad―she had made her curfew―just curious.

"Andrew's house," she answered, crawling on to the bed in between her parents, "To apologize to him."

"For what?" Olivia asked.

"Well, we were in my room studying and we kissed," Elliot tensed up at this word, "But all of a sudden, I just freaked out. I had a flashback from when I was eight years old."

Olivia put an arm around Shae, "Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I'm fine and luckily Andrew didn't mind. I just don't understand what happened."

"I think your relationship with Andrew is bringing this on," Olivia said, "Maybe you're not fully ready to get so serious with him."

Elliot placed a kiss on Shae's head, "If he really cares about you, he'll wait."

Shae nodded and dropped her head onto her father's shoulder, closing her eyes.

* * *

Janelle was sleeping peacefully Saturday morning, enjoying her break from the hell-hole otherwise known as high school when the apartment buzzer rang. Fin had been called into work so she was alone.

She groaned and walked to the front door, pressing the button on the intercom, "Who is it?"

A young man's voice came crackling over, _"Who is _this_?"_

"I asked you first."

"_I'm looking for my father."_

Janelle paused, "Wait…is your name Tutuola?"

"_Yeah, who are you?"_

"I'm letting you up, okay?"

Janelle paced the apartment nervously. Fin had failed to mention he had a son. She wrung her hands, debating what to do when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and came face to face with a young guy, probably in his early twenties. He had light skin, dark eyes, and a neatly shaved head.

"Hi," Janelle stuttered out.

"I'm Ken," said the guy, "Why are you in my dad's apartment?"

Janelle looked back and forth nervously, "Uh, I think my phone is ringing. Can you just wait here for a second?" She dashed to her room and grabbed her phone. She dialed a number quickly and waited for someone to pick up.

"_Hello?"_

"Melinda! I need your help!"

"_What's wrong? Are you hurt?"_

"No, I'm fine," Janelle assured her, "But Fin's son is here and I don't know what to tell him." She could hear Melinda curse quietly to herself.

"_Okay…tell him that you're my niece."_

"That doesn't explain why I'm in Fin's apartment," Janelle pointed out matter-of-factly.

"_Tell him…you were visiting me, but my apartment is being fumigated and Fin is letting us stay with him."_

Janelle smirked, "You're really good at lying. Should I be worried about that?"

Melinda chuckled, _"I'll talk to Fin about the situation, okay? I've gotta go. Bye, Janelle."_

"Bye." Janelle hung up her phone and headed back into the living room.

"Sorry, that was my Aunt," she said, feeding Ken the bogus story she and Melinda had devised moments before.

"Oh," Ken said as he headed for the door, "Okay. Can you just tell my dad that I stopped by?"

Janelle nodded vigorously as she opened the door, "Sure. Bye!" She closed the door quickly and took a deep breath. Crisis averted.

Or so she thought…

* * *

**I went to the doctor's office yesterday for my annual physical and you'll be happy to know I'm healthy as a horse! Well almost, I have a little problem with my protein levels…? Do you know what part I absotootly hate about going to the doctor? Peeing in a cup. It's degrading. Especially when your nurse comes up to you and yells very loudly in a Spanish accent, "YOU MAKE PEE-PEE?" I could've died. Do you think 5'3 is short? Because when my doctor told my mom my height and my mother was beyond herself in shock. At least I didn't grow a quarter inch like my twin sister….**

**I'm gonna go now. Peace, love, and a baseball glove!**

**-serenityrayne417**


	31. Chapter 31

Olivia was playing with Madison and Zachary Saturday afternoon when the doorbell rang. Standing up from her position on the floor, she got up to answer the door.

"Hi, Angel," she greeted as she let the teenager inside, "Shae's upstairs."

Angel shifted uncomfortably, "Actually, I wanted to talk to you."

Olivia nodded, "Maddie, play nice with Zach for a few minutes, okay?" She led Angel to the kitchen and they sat down.

"What's going on?"

Angel paused, trying to word her thoughts carefully, "How did you forgive your mother for what she did to you?"

Olivia sighed, "Even though she was really rough on me, I forgave her because she was my mother. She gave life to me."

"I wish I could forgive my mom for what she did, but I can't," Angel said softly, "And I hate myself for that."

Olivia put an arm around the teenager's shoulders, "I know it feels hard right now, but eventually you will forgive her. You just need some time."

Angel smiled softly, looking up at the detective, "Thanks," she said before standing up, "Shae, Janelle, and I are going dress shopping. We saw them online and we're hoping we can find them."

"Have fun," Olivia said before walking back to the living room to play with her children.

* * *

Janelle walked into the precinct after buying her dress. She would have to go pick it up later on that week. She placed her things on her father's desk and sat down.

"Hey," she looked up and was surprised to see Ken.

"Oh, hi," she greeted him, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for my dad," Ken said, sitting down, "I'm just gonna wait here."

Janelle glanced at him nervously fearing the worse. Hell's angels were on her side today because in walked Fin and Melinda.

"Ken," Fin said, surprised, "What're you doin' here?"

Janelle saddled up next to Melinda, "I thought you said you were going to talk to him!" she hissed.

"I was!" Melinda whispered, "We were just getting to that!"

Ken stood up, "I came to visit you," he turned to look at Melinda, "How's your apartment?"

Fin raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong wit' your apartment?"

Ken furrowed his eyebrows, "It's getting fumigated. That's why she and her niece are staying with you."

"What niece?"

"Okay!" Melinda interrupted loudly, "Fin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Ken watched as they left and turned to Janelle, "What's going on?"

Janelle sank down in her seat, "You don't even want to know."

Fin followed Melinda into a vacant interrogation room, "What's going on? What niece is he talking about?"

"Janelle."

Fin raised an eyebrow, "Is there somethin' you're not tellin' me?"

Melinda rapidly explained their situation, "I wanted him to find out from you personally that you had a daughter. He came by your apartment earlier and Janelle called me and...it got a bit out of hand."

Fin nodded, "Okay, let's go set him straight," they began to walk out when Fin stopped Melinda by putting his hand on her shoulder, "Wait, Mel. Thanks for helpin' me these past few weeks. I coulda never got through them without you."

Melinda smiled, "You're welcome."

Fin paused before getting up the courage to ask, "I was wonderin' if maybe…I mean if you're not busy…"

Melinda chuckled, "Stop babbling. Yes I'll go to dinner with you." With that said, she left the interrogation room.

Fin watched her as she left. She had said yes. He grinned to himself. She said yes!

* * *

Shae waited on the ledge of the Central Park fountain for Andrew. She had called him earlier, asking him to meet her there. She stood up as she saw him approaching her and met him half way.

"Hi," she said, giving him a quick kiss. They sat down on the ledge.

"You wanted to talk?" Andrew probed.

Shae nodded, "Yeah, I want to tell you why I freaked out like I did yesterday."

"Shae…"

She put a hand up to stop him, "It's okay; I really do want to tell you." For the next hour, she told Andrew her story from the abuse, the rape, up until finding her parents.

When she finally finished, she dared to look up at Andrew who was sitting silently, "Andrew? Can you please say something? You're scaring me."

Suddenly, Shae was pulled into Andrew's arms forcefully. He was squeezing her as though she could disappear at any moment.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear, stroking her hair, "I had no idea."

Shae hugged him back, closing her eyes, "I'm okay now," she mumbled, "I'm safe." And she truly was and would forever be safe in Andrew's arms.

Elliot and Olivia were in the bathtub, Olivia sitting between Elliot's legs. Zachary and Madison were in bed and Shae was with Andrew. They had been in there for a while, reminiscing about the past eight years.

"Remember when Maddie locked us outside of the house?" Olivia said, playing with the bubbles in front of her.

Elliot laughed, "Yeah, she wanted us to go buy her ice cream."

"I think the best part was when you tried to bust the door down," Olivia giggled.

"For the last time, our door is stronger than the average door, that's why I picked it out," Elliot explained his failed attempt at kicking down the door.

Olivia chuckled, "Sure…whatever you say, Stabler."

Elliot kissed her neck, "Are you saying I'm a liar, Benson?"

Olivia simply shook her head, unable to form words at the moment. Elliot stood up, helping up his wife on the way. He got out and grabbed two towels, wrapping one around his waist and the other around Olivia's torso.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" He mumbled, trailing kisses down her neck.

"You read my mind," Olivia muttered in response. She had to bite back a shriek as Elliot tossed her over his shoulder and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

"Hold the insulated part."

Angel and Jeremy were yet again at the playground. It had, in some sense, become 'their spot'. Jeremy had given Angel a stick with wire on one end and insulation on the other. He pulled out a lighter and held it to the wire.

"Are you sure you should do that?" Angel asked, worried, "It looks dangerous."

Jeremy smiled, "It's safe. Just watch."

Suddenly, red sparks began to fly off the stick. Startled, Angel shrieked, "What's happening?"

Jeremy laughed, "It's a sparkler."

Angel watched it and something inside her bubbled. She laughed and shrieked gleefully, watching the sparks dance around her. She traced pictures into the night sky watching the art come alive. All too soon, the sparkler burned out and smoke blew off of it.

"That was amazing!" Angel said, "Where did you get this?"

"I made it," Jeremy admitted. Grinning, Angel walked over to him and kissed him. She used her tounge to part his lips.

"Wow," Jeremy breathed when they came up for air.

Angel held up her burnt out sparkler, "Got any more?"

* * *

Jonah walked quietly out of Michael's room. He had successfully gotten all of the boys asleep. Casey was working late and it had been a tough job without her there. The doorbell rang and Jonah silently cursed to himself, hoping none of the boys woke up. He hurried to the door and opened it.

"Nicole? What are you doing here?" He stepped back to let her inside, "It's late."

She sighed, walking into the living room, "I had to see you."

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Nicole said, "With us."

Jonah rolled his eyes, "Nicole…"

She took his hands in hers, "Come on, Jon. We were so happy together."

Jonah pulled his hands away, "And then you cheated on me, remember? I have a wife now. I have _kids_."

Nicole shrugged, "Doesn't mean you can't have a little fun…" she pulled Jonah close, kissing him on the lips.

"Jonah?"

He pushed Nicole away from him and looked at the door, "Casey…"

* * *

**Okay so I've been writing chapters (I wrote this like a week or two ago) and I noticed that my story is kinda straying from the whole point of it, which is Law and Order: SVU as well as E/O. Is anybody bothered by this? Because I can/will change it if you are. I kinda forgot that this was a fanfiction story.**

**I gotta go, I'm hungry and I want a sandwich. Sand witch? Gack that's gross. Oh, isn't it awkward for a fourteen year old (moi) to go to a party for her older sister's best friend who is a junior in high school? That's so awkward! Plus, all her friends are kinda weird. Some of them are strict Catholic (I'm Catholic too, but not like THIS) and the rest dye their hair a new color every other month.**

**So awkward…oh yeah, I'm hungry!**

'**K Peace in the Middle East,**

**-serenityrayne417**


	32. Chapter 32

Casey slowly walked into the living room, dropping her attaché on the way, "What the hell is going on?"

"Casey…" Jonah began, but Nicole cut him off.

"I think I should go," she said, walking to the door. She was almost there when Casey stepped in front of her, "If I ever see you near my husband or children again, including _my _daughter, I will have you back in jail so fast, it will make your head spin."

That being said, she stepped back, allowing Nicole to leave. Once she was gone, Jonah walked towards his wife, "Casey, you have to know that―"

She put a hand up, "Save it," she smiled up at him, "I know you'd never cheat on me."

Jonah smiled and leaned down to kiss her, but Casey moved her head, "No kissing until you brush your teeth. I can't kiss you when you have Nicole cooties."

Jonah laughed, "Cooties? What are you, five?"

Casey scowled playfully and hit his shoulder, "Move it, mister!"

* * *

"Mommy…Mommy!"

Olivia groaned and cracked one eye open to be met with a pair of identical eyes staring at her, "Maddie, it's Sunday and it's…" she glanced at her clock, "6:00 in the morning. It's too early."

Olivia and Elliot had made love for hours the night before and had just gotten to sleep about two hours ago. Thankfully, they had both put clothes on.

Olivia grabbed Madison and settled her down between Elliot and herself, "Wanna sleep with us?" she asked, forgoing the plan to help Madison with her PTSD. The child nodded and settled between her parents.

* * *

Later on that same morning, Shae woke up and got out of bed. She glanced in her parents' room and saw that they were still asleep with Madison. Leaving them alone, she walked into Zachary's room.

"Hi, Zachy!" she cooed at the baby as he stared back at her with wide blue eyes. After changing him, Shae picked him up and balanced him on her hip.

She was sitting with him in front of the television when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be, Shae opened the door and gasped, "Grandma! Grandpa!"

Zach interjected with his own, "Gama!"

Caroline and Joseph Stabler stepped inside the household, "Hi, honey! Where are your parents?" she asked, taking Zachary from her granddaughter.

"Still sleeping, Maddie's with them. What are you guys doing here?"

"Surprise visit," Joseph replied, following Shae into the kitchen, "We wanted to check up on you guys, make sure everyone was safe and sound."

Shae smiled, knowing he was referring to Madison's kidnapping, "We're all good. Do you guys want something to eat?"

* * *

Elliot woke up the next morning to the sound of Shae speaking. He was confused until her heard a man's voice speaking back to her. He grabbed his gun from its case and nudged Olivia awake, careful not to disturb Madison.

Olivia woke up immediately, "What?" she asked sleepily. She followed Elliot's hand gestures and realized there was someone in the house. She grabbed her gun as well and followed her partner, closing the bedroom door behind them.

They located the source of the voices coming from the kitchen. Elliot held up his fingers. _1…2…3!_

Shae shrieked as her parents appeared in the kitchen, guns drawn. Seeing his parents, Elliot rolled his eyes and lowered his gun as did Olivia.

"Hello to you, too, Mr. and Mrs. Smith," Joe quipped.

"What are you guys doing here?" Olivia asked as she set her gun down to hug her in-laws.

"We came for a visit to see how you guys are doing," Caroline explained, squeezing her daughter-in-law, "You know, make sure you had everything in order."

Elliot smiled, "You guys didn't have to check on us."

Caroline dismissed the statement with a wave of her hand, "It's nothing, really."

"Grandma!" Madison ran excitedly into the kitchen, straight in to her grandmother's arms.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Joe asked. Madison giggled and gave him a hug as well.

"How about we all go out for breakfast?" Olivia suggested. Everyone agreed and separated to get showered and dressed.

* * *

Angel slowly woke up Sunday morning. She yawned and stretched, moving to the other side of her bed. She furrowed her eyebrows because lying on the floor, staring up at her, was her mother.

"Mom?"

"Hi, Honey," Casey smiled.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

"Am I scaring you?"

"A little," Angel admitted. She scooted over on her full sized bed so that her mother could get under the covers. Casey wrapped her arms around Angel and hugged her close, allowing a sigh to escape.

"What happened?" Angel asked, sensing something was different.

"You know what?" Casey said, "You don't need Nicole in your life again. We're fine just the way we are, right?"

Angel looked up at her mother, "What happened?"

Casey ran a hand over Angel's hair, "Some things are better left unsaid, my dear."

* * *

Janelle was at home when her cell phone rang. It was the shop she had purchased her dress shop. It was ready to be picked up. _That was fast_, she thought to herself.

She walked into the kitchen where her father was, "Fin, can you take me to the mall? I have to pick up my dress."

He nodded, "Yeah, just give me a sec. You mind if I invite Melinda? Maybe we can go to lunch after…"

"Ah-ha!"

Fin gave Janelle a weird look, "What?"

"You _do_ like her!" Janelle smiled triumphantly, "I _was_ right!"

Fin blushed a bit, "Don't you have homework or somethin'?"

Janelle crossed her arms, "You can't get rid of me that easily."

Fin rolled his eyes, "We're leaving in five. Be ready."

Janelle sighed and walked to her room.

* * *

"Higher Shae!"

After breakfast, the Stabler's had decided to head over to the park for some fresh air. Shae was pushing Madison on one swing while her grandfather pushed Zachary on a baby swing.

"Gapa!" Zachary shrieked, giggling as he went up and down.

Olivia, Elliot, and Caroline sat on a nearby bench watching, "How has Madison been since her kidnapping?" Caroline asked.

Olivia tucked some hair behind her ear, "Some days are better than others. She still has some nightmares."

Caroline sighed, "Poor baby. Joe and I will be in town for the week so if you need any help at all…"

Elliot smiled, "That would be great, Mom. Thanks."

"And what is this I hear about Shae having a _boyfriend_?" Caroline dragged out the word, "Is he cute?"

"Mom!" Elliot exclaimed.

Olivia threw her head back and laughed, "He's not too bad looking."

"I assume you scared the pants off of him?" Caroline asked her son, nudging his shoulder.

Elliot smirked, "I may have roughed him up a bit…"

"He keeps trying to spy on Shae and Andrew," Olivia informed Caroline.

"Really? He was even like that when he was younger…."

"Well, some things never change… "

Elliot waved his hand from his spot in between the women, "You know, I'm still here."

"Did we hurt your feelings?" Olivia cooed at him before she and Caroline began to laugh.

Elliot stood up, "I think I'll go relinquish Dad. All this estrogen is getting to me." The women laughed as they watched him walk away.

"You're a very lucky girl," Caroline commented, watching her husband, son, and grandchildren.

Olivia looked down at her left hand, which adorned her wedding ring, "Don't I know it."

* * *

**For my friend's birthday, my sister and I concocted a plan. Tell me how awesome this is: **

**We're getting her a singing Justin Bieber card, a Justin Bieber cookie (she despises him *wink giggle*), candy, and a gift card. Then we're going to stalk her house and ding dong ditch it. Our plan is to text her to ask her if she's home, like "Hey…are u home by any chance? Nah, I'm just wondering. Listen, if it sounds like someone's trying to break into your backyard or something, don't call the cops, okay?"**

**This is going to be a pretty epic birthday delivery.**

**-serenityrayne417**

**P.S.-That party I was talking about a chapter or two ago? I went yesterday and I think I died of boredom. It was horrible.**


	33. Chapter 33

"How do I look?"

Fin was getting ready for dinner with Melinda. They had agreed upon a low key Italian place. He was wearing dark jeans, a black silk button down shirt, and black cap shoes.

Janelle let out a low whistle, "She won't know what hit her," she glanced at the clock, "You'd better go. You don't want to be late."

Fin nodded in agreement, "You sure you're you'll be good alone?" he asked as he slipped on a watch.

Janelle nodded, "Positive. Go already!"

Fin said goodbye and left the apartment. Janelle watched from her father's bedroom window as he sped off. She smiled before going to her own room. She opened her window and smiled at the boy on the fire escape.

"Hi, Blake."

* * *

Casey was packing up her files into her briefcase when there was a knock at the door.

"I have a flower delivery for a Mrs. Casey Sheppard?" a young boy said, bringing in a bouquet made of irises, lilies, and poppies. In the middle of the bouquet was a single crimson rose.

Casey smiled and took from the delivery boy, figuring they were from Jonah, "Thank you." As he left, she read the card that came with it. It read:

_Cave quid dicis, quando, et cui_

Casey furrowed her eyebrows; she didn't understand what it meant. Shrugging to herself, she finished packing up, grabbed the bouquet, and left.

* * *

Madison sat, riveted, as her grandfather made two quarters stick together. She was mind blow as he made one of the coins spin.

"How do you _do_ that, Grandpa?" she asked in awe.

He chuckled, "A good magician never reveals his tricks." He pulled the quarters apart and placed them in Madison's little hand, "Keep those, okay?"

Madison grinned, "Thanks!"

Shae watched from the couch, smiling softly to herself. She remembered how Joe had amazed her with his tricks when she was younger. She felt the weight shift on the couch and looked next to her, "Hey, Dad."

"Hey," he greeted, "Are you all set?"

Shae nodded. She was going to the Sheppard's to sleepover. She picked up her bag and followed her father to the car, "Dad? When did you know you loved Mom?"

Elliot sighed, "It was love at first sight."

"Dad…"

"It was!" Elliot chuckled, throwing his hands up, "I swear, the first day she walked into the precinct I promised myself I would marry her."

Shae nodded, "How would I know if _I _was in love?"

"You know," Elliot said, as he pulled out of the driveway and rounded a corner, "A wise man once said 'you know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams'."

Shae rolled her eyes, "That was Dr. Seuss."

They drove in silence before Elliot worked up the courage to ask, "Do you think you're in love with Andrew?"

Shae fiddled with a loose thread on her shirt, "Yes…no," she sighed and covered her eyes with her hands, "I don't know! Daddy, I'm scared."

Elliot looked at his daughter and saw a terrified little girl. He pulled over to the side of the road and gathered his daughter into his arms, "Love is a scary thing," he said, "You have to put your heart out there and hope it doesn't get hurt."

He tilted her head up, "Do you love Andrew?" he asked once again.

"Yes," Shae admitted, "I do. But what if he doesn't love me back?"

Elliot smiled softly, "You're a very special girl and any boy would be stupid not to want you in their life."

Shae reached over to hug her father. Elliot hugged her back and was faced with the harsh reality that his baby was growing up and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

* * *

Melinda laughed at something Fin had just said. They were having a very good time and she was enjoying herself more than she had in years.

"So why did you transfer to SVU?" she asked, taking a bite of her food.

Fin paused, "My old partner in Narcotics, he took a bullet for me."

"I'm sorry."

Fin sighed, "Yeah, me too. So how'd you decide to become a medical examiner?"

"Actually I was a doctor for the USAF first."

Fin raised an eyebrow, "The air force? How long d'you serve?"

"Two tours during the Gulf War," Melinda replied with a small smile.

"That's pretty impressive," the detective commented.

There was a lapse of silence before Melinda asked, "How is Janelle transitioning into…all of this?"

Fin shrugged, "She seems okay, but she doesn't really talk about her mother. Should I do somethin'?"

Melinda moved her fork around her plate and flicked up her light brown eyes, "I'm sure she'll talk about it when she's ready, don't force her."

"You're real good at this mom stuff, you know," Fin said with a smile.

Melinda blushed, "Younger siblings, I kinda had to be."

She took a sip of her drink, loving every minute of the dinner and knowing tonight would be a night to remember.

* * *

"Where's Janelle?"

Shae and Angel were in the former's bedroom. They were sitting on the bed as Shae straightened Angel's hair.

Angel carefully shrugged, "I dunno. I called her but she said she had to stay home for something."

Shae combed Angel's hair, "I bet you anything she's with Blake."

Angel laughed, "Let's just hope she doesn't get caught." Shae tapped her shoulder, signaling she was done. Angel picked up her hand mirror, examining her hair.

"I look so…"

"Pretty?" Shae supplied.

"Weird!" Angel ran her hand through her straight locks, "This isn't me."

"You could have told me that before we spent an hour on it," Shae stretched, "I think I gave myself carpel tunnel syndrome."

There was a knock at the door and Michael came in, his pants on backwards, "Sissy, my pants feel weird."

Angel and Shae laughed, "C'mere Mikey."

* * *

Janelle was in her room with Blake. They were using her laptop, scrolling through a website when they heard the front door open.

"What was that?" Blake asked. Janelle put a finger to her lips before tip-toeing into the hallway. She gasped and ran back to her room.

"It's my dad!" Janelle hissed, "Him and his date are here. You have to go _now_!" She tried to pull up her window, but soon realized it was stuck.

"Crap!" She turned to Blake, "Try to get the window open. I'm gonna go stall my dad and Melinda."

Janelle hurried into the living room, "Hi! How was dinner?"

Fin furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you okay? You look like you just ran a marathon."

Janelle waved her hand, "I was exercising; getting in shape for gym class."

Fin nodded, "Right."

Suddenly there was a 'thud'. Melinda stood up from her spot on the couch, "What was that?"

"Probably just the neighbors," Janelle said a bit too loudly.

"I'm gonna go check anyway," Fin said, starting down the hallway. Melinda and Janelle followed close behind. Fin checked every room. As he got to Janelle's, the teenager stepped in front of her door.

"You can't go in there!" she exclaimed.

Fin raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"My room is...a mess!" Janelle lied, "Yeah, it's a pigsty."

Fin grew very suspicious of his daughter's behavior, "I'll just take a quick peek." He moved past Janelle and checked her room.

"Okay, it's clear," he announced. He waited for Melinda to go to the living room with Janelle before silently turning around and walking back into the room.

He saw a teenage boy attempting to climb down the fire escape. He grabbed him by the collar, dragging him back inside.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

* * *

**Who here remembers the song **_**"Where the green grass grows all around, all around…"**_** from Barney? I do! I memorized the entire thing, all the way from the germ to the hole in the ground where the green grass grows all around! I'm talking about grass because I'm supposed to be watering my lawn right now. I don't feel like staying outside in the heat so I propped up my hose with some bricks. I'll check on it in a bit…**

**There's an SVU gag reel! I discovered it yesterday! In one part, Elliot's in the shower and Cragen walks in and he's like:**

"**Elliot, knock knock."**

"**Who's there?"**

"**Panther."**

"**Panther who?"**

"**Panther no pants I'm coming in!"**

**That's now my fave joke. Oh wait, here's a more perverted one:**

**Q: What do you define 'egg-head' as?"**

**A: What Mrs. Dumpty gives to Humpty every night**

**I'm bad ;)**

**-serenityrayne417**


	34. Chapter 34

Casey walked into her house, closing the door behind her, "I'm home!"

She was bombarded by three little boys, all of them shouting, "Hi, Mom!"

She kissed each of their heads, "Where's Daddy?"

"In the kitchen," Nicholas replied, "We're eating ice cream!"

Jonah walked towards the front door, "I'm right here. Go finish eating your ice cream, boys." After they had scampered away, he kissed his wife.

"Shae is upstairs with Angel," he told her, taking her briefcase and coat, "Where'd you get those flowers?"

Casey furrowed her eyebrows, "Wait, you didn't get these for me?"

Jonah shook his head, "No. Did you get a card with it?"

Casey took the piece of paper out of her pocket, "Here, I think it's Latin or something."

Jonah read it and frowned. Casey noticed the sudden change in mood, "What? What does it mean?"

"Roughly, it means 'beware what you say, when, and to whom'," he studied the piece of paper, "Who would send this?"

Casey waved her hand, "Probably just a disappointed client. Don't put too much thought into it."

Jonah didn't like the idea, but pocketed the note and discarded the flowers.

* * *

Janelle sat at the kitchen table, Fin sitting across from her. Melinda had left a while ago. Janelle glanced at the clock. 8:26 PM. She sighed. They had been sitting like this for about an hour.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Janelle asked quietly.

Fin leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "What were you thinkin' bringin' a boy over here?"

"We were just hanging out―"

"If you were just hangin' out, why'd you have to sneak him over?"

Janelle groaned, "You don't understand!"

"What?" Fin asked, "What don't I understand?"

Janelle got up from her chair and stalked to her bedroom. She fell on to her bed and took a picture out from under her pillow. Her eyes filled with tears as she studied the woman in the photo, "I miss you, Mom."

From outside Janelle's bedroom door, Fin let out a defeated sigh before walking away.

* * *

Madison was playing with her grandmother when Olivia announced it was time for bed. Madison frowned and Olivia saw what looked like terror flash in her eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Caroline.

"Madison, I have something for you," she said, unclasping a chain from around her neck. Madison leaned in close to her grandmother.

"Pretty," she breathed. It was a simple gold necklace with an angel pendant. Olivia watched the scene unfold from afar.

"It a very special necklace," Caroline informed the child, "My grandmother gave it to me when I was just about your age. It's a guardian angel. It's supposed to protect you from all the bad."

"Will it protect me?"

Caroline nodded, "I'm sure it will." She clasped the necklace around Madison's neck, "You take good care of it, okay?"

Madison hugged her grandmother, "Thank you, Grandma. I love you."

Caroline chuckled and hugged her back, "I love you, too. Now go to bed."

Madison went over to her mother. Olivia picked her up, mouthing a genuine 'thank you' to her mother-in-law before disappearing upstairs.

* * *

Angel and Shae were lying in the former's bed, willing themselves to sleep. It was dark and the house was quiet. The silence was suddenly broken by Shae's unexpected laughing fit.

"Why the hell are you laughing?"Angel asked, very confused.

"Do you realize how messed up our lives are? Kidnappings, long lost parents…" Shae giggled, "It's ridiculous."

Angel laughed, "It is, isn't it? Ever since I met you…" she sighed, "You know, if you hadn't come to Sunny Creek, I would have never found my father and then he would have never met Casey…Thanks."

Shae smiled, "We've been through a lot, huh?"

"Yeah we have," Angel paused, "You know you're my best friend, right?"

Shae nodded, "And you're mine, forever. Now let's go to sleep. I want to be bright eyed and bushy tailed for school tomorrow."

Angel laughed, "Bright eyed and bushy tailed? You're such a freak."

"And you love me for it!" Shae giggled, "Now shut up I'm trying to sleep."

* * *

Melinda was recording the results of a DNA test into a form the next morning when there was a knock at the door. She looked through the transparent door to see Janelle. She motioned for the teenager to come inside.

"What are you doing here?" Melinda asked with concern, "Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I'm skipping first period." Janelle paused, "I needed to talk to someone who wasn't my dad."

Melinda smiled softly, "Is this about what happened yesterday?"

Janelle sighed and sat in an empty chair, "Okay, so sneaking him over was wrong, but Fin is blowing this way out of line! He acts like we were _doing it_ or something."

Melinda took a seat next to Janelle and put her arm around the teenager, "Sweetie, he's only freaking out because he cares about you. On top of that, he's never dealt with a daughter before. This is all new to him."

Janelle played with her fingers, "I know. I just wish my mom was alive for this kind've stuff, y'know? She knew how to deal with this."

Melinda smoothed back Janelle's hair, "How about this: any time you need to talk to someone about 'girl things', you give me a call. Anytime, day or night."

Janelle smiled, "Thanks, Melinda."

"No problem. C'mon, I'll drive you to school."

* * *

Casey was working on her opening statement for a case when an email popped up on her laptop screen. It was from 'anonymous'. She clicked it open and read it.

_Silently I stare at you_

_You don't know I'm around_

_I know where you've been_

_I know where you are bound_

_I know where you live_

_I know where you sleep_

_You don't even know me_

_But my love for you runs deep_

_I see you in my dreams_

_I want me in yours too_

_I want you to know and love me_

_Don't think that I'm deranged_

_I love you but you'll never know_

'_Cause I'm your silent admirer _

_I'll continue watching you; well,_

_Until I kill and find another...

* * *

_

**I did NOT write the poem you just read**** (or skimmed through because you figured it didn't matter…yeah, I know the type). I got it off Google. I seriously typed in: creepy stalker poem. GO GOOGLE! I went crazy in the mall today! We went to the AT&T store to get a charger for my mom but of course my sister had to set an alarm off. It was so loud! Imagine us, three black girls, surrounding a phone with this piercing alarm that you could hear freaking two stores over. The worker was laughing cuz we were just talking to him and took his sweet time turning off the alarm. *Ugh…***

**Jersey Shore is on tonight! And Angelina has to go home, for real. Nobody invited you and nobody likes you. So, mleh. Hobnocker…**

**-serenityrayne417**


	35. Chapter 35

Casey sat at a vacant desk in the squad room, her head in her hands. The detectives were buzzing about, creating theories on her 'stalker'. She finally looked up, "Will you guys please stop acting like I'm not in the room?"

Olivia walked over, "Is there anyone you could think of that would be sending you this stuff?"

"No!" the lawyer replied firmly, "Maybe someone's angry about the verdict of one of my cases."

Cragen picked up a phone, "I'm going to order a protective detail for your house…"

"Please don't," Casey begged, "I don't want to freak out Angel and the boys."

"Casey…"

"I swear, the second the threats become violent―"

Elliot scoffed, "Violent? Casey, the guy basically threatened to kill you!"

Casey narrowed her eyes at him, "Look, I can protect myself and my children. I'm not getting a protective detail and that's _final_."

Don stared the redhead down and she stared right back, testing him. Defeated, the Captain sighed, "Fine, you win. But one more death threat…"

"Okay!" Casey called over her shoulder as she left the squadroom, "I'll be careful!"

* * *

Janelle walked into school during second period. She was taking her sweet time walking to class when a familiar face popped up.

"Blake!"

"Hi," he smiled, "Did somebody sleep in today?"

"I decided to skip first period," Janelle shrugged, "What's your excuse?"

"I didn't want to go to school because you weren't there," he replied with a smirk.

Janelle hit him playfully, "You're so full of it. Walk me to class?"

Blake out an arm around her shoulders, "You don't have to ask me twice."

* * *

Madison stood by the doors the led out to the playground at her school. She had decided to go outside for recess that day. Watching the other playing children, she slowly walked down the stairs. She cautiously made her way over to the place she and Drake used to meet. Clutching her angel necklace tightly, she stood there and breathed. She looked around, nobody was there.

"Madison!" she whipped around to see Stephen, a boy in her class, waving at her, "Come play with me!"

The child took one last look at the place that had tormented her conscience for so long before smiling and running towards her classmate.

* * *

This was it, the biggest day in a teenage girl's life: Prom. Shae, Janelle, and Angel had spent the day getting their hair, nails, and make-up done. They had decided to get ready at Angel's house because her room had adequate room. Casey, Jonah, Elliot, Olivia, Caroline, Joseph, Fin, and Melinda were in the living room with their cameras ready. All of the younger kids were playing in the den.

There were footsteps on the stairs and the adults practically leapt to their feet. First was Janelle, wearing a short, light blue, form fitting dress. It had a single strap that went up diagonally. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail with curls that tumbled down her shoulder. On her feet were strappy silver heels. Next came Shae in a lust red dress. It was strapless with a bow at the waist line that lead into a ruched skirt. She was wearing black satin heels with peep toes. Her hair was down and loosely curled. Lastly came Angel in a strapless dress with a black sequined bodice that lead into a skirt of ivory tulle. On her feet were short black high heeled boots with patent accents. She had straightened her hair, curled it, and pulled it into a low elegant bun with hair framing her face.

"You girls look gorgeous!" Casey exclaimed, taking in every detail while simultaneously working two cameras. She, Melinda, and Olivia acted as though photography was going out of style. Elliot, Jonah, and Fin stayed back, admiring their daughters from afar.

After a couple of minutes, Shae put her hand up, "Can we stop now? My jaw is killing me."

"And the cameras' flash is making me go blind," Janelle added, blinking rapidly. The doorbell rang, signaling that the boys were there. Caroline opened the door and in came the girls' dates…along with their camera wielding mothers. Shae, Janelle, and Angel inwardly groaned.

Blake was looking very sleek in a black tuxedo with a black shirt, black vest, and crimson tie. Andrew had gone for the traditional tuxedo with an ivory vest and matching tie. Jeremy was wearing a shawl tuxedo in black and white with a bow tie. He had ditched his glasses for the night, opting for contacts.

Angel glanced around at her friends, family, and date and knew that this particular night would be one she would remember forever.

How right she was…

* * *

The Lewis Hotel ballroom was aglow with strobe lights and glow sticks. Teenagers were dancing to the blasting music that boomed from speakers in every corner. Everything had been beautifully decorated, right down to the toiletries in the girls' bathroom. Shae danced with Andrew, her body swaying to the music.

"Follow me," Andrew shouted into Shae's ear. Bobbing her head 'yes', she followed him as he led her to the deserted ballroom lobby.

Andrew led her over to a chair and had her sit down. He knelt down in front of her, "Shae, this has been bugging me for a long time now and I don't know how to do this but…" he took a deep breath, "Shae, I love you."

Shae's mouth dropped open, "You do?"

"Of course I do," Andrew replied, "How could I not? Ever since we were young you've been the only girl I've ever thought about."

Shae put a hand to Andrew's jaw, stroking it with her thumb, "I love you, too, Andrew, but…"

Andrew furrowed his eyebrows, "What is it?"

"I'm afraid," Shae admitted, her eyes shining with unshed tears, "I don't want to get hurt."

Andrew got up and sat next to Shae, pulling her into his arms, "I promise for all the days I live, I will never, _never_ hurt you."

Shae nodded against his shoulder and savored the moment before pulling away. She waved her hands in front of her eyes, "I can't start crying because then I'll ruin my make-up and Angel will murder me."

Andrew laughed and helped her up leading her by the hand back to their prom.

* * *

Janelle laid her head on Blake's shoulder as they slow danced to a soft song. She closed her eyes and let out a content sigh.

"I was afraid you dad was going to kill me before," Blake admitted, "He almost strangled me with my tie when we were leaving."

"He's just being protective," Janelle explained, repeating Melinda's words.

Blake nodded and paused before saying, "I've never really had a father figure in my life. My dad walked out on me and my mom when I was little. It's been just the two of us for so long."

"I know how that feels," Janelle said, "It was always me and my mom, but now I have Fin and Melinda, not to mention Shae and Angel…"

Blake smiled, twisting one of Janelle's curls around his finger, "So it's not so bad, huh?"

Janelle grinned looking up into Blake's dark eyes, "No, it's not so bad."

* * *

Angel laughed alongside Jeremy as they ran down the hotel's long staircase together. She was wearing his tuxedo jacket with her heels in her hands. Jeremy had untucked his shirt and loosened his bow tie. They finally reached the bottom and Jeremy gathered Angel into his arms, swaying her from side to side, "I'm going to go get my car, okay? Wait here."

"I'll just go with you," Angel said, hugging Jeremy close to her.

"I don't want you walking in those killer heels," he joked before kissing her and pulling away, "I'll be right back."

Angel watched as he left and sat down on the staircase. Pulling Jeremy's jacket tightly around her, she looked up at the sky and attempted to locate constellations in the night sky. By chance she happened to look at the road and in that moment, time stood still. First she saw Jeremy's car, driving towards her and then all of a sudden another car came speeding out of nowhere. There was the distinct sound of squealing tires and then a crash as the two cars collided.

"Jeremy!" Angel screamed, getting to her feet. Fumbling around, she finally took her phone out from the tuxedo jacket's pocket and shakily dialed 911.

"_911 emergency, how may I help you?"_

"My boyfriend just got into a car accident!"

* * *

**Ooh…drama! Schools starting soon and I won't be updating as much because I may or may not have waited last minute to do my summer reading…*ahem*. I had another epic mall trip! I was in Bath & Body works with my twin and we were walking to pay for our stuff when she knocked over like ten bottles of lotion. A worker there was like, "Son of a…we got a 21-80!" Or something like that. So embarrassing. I'm going to the mall AGAIN on Tuesday. Three mall trips in less than seven days? Hmm….**

**Has anyone ever seen Mean Girls? Most quotable movie of all time. Here's some of my favorites:**

"**That's Damien; he's too gay to function."**

"**Four for Glen Coco, you go, Glen Coco!"**

"**She doesn't even go here!"**

**And my fave: "It's not my fault I have a wide-set vagina and a heavy flow!"**

**I love that movie ;)**

**-serenityrayne417**


	36. Chapter 36

The once silent night was suddenly filled with the wails of squad cars and ambulances. Most of the people who had been in the ballroom were gathered outside, watching the scene unfold. Angel had run over to Jeremy's car and was attempting to open the door.

"Jeremy!" she screeched, using every ounce of strength in her body to try and open the car door, but it wasn't budging. Through the cracked car window she could see that he was unconscious and bleeding. Angel felt arms wrap around her, pulling her away from the car and she began to protest.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"It's me," she heard Andrew's voice, "You need to let the police help him."

Angel choked on a sob, "Jeremy…" she whimpered, as though it were the only word she knew. Andrew led her over to the sidewalk where Shae, Blake, and Janelle were waiting. As soon as she was close enough, Shae embraced her sobbing friend.

"It's going to be okay, Angel," she whispered, "It has to be okay." The teenagers stood in silent horror as they watched Jeremy's car door get ripped off and their friend loaded onto a stretcher. He was still unconscious and in very bad condition.

"We should get to the hospital," Janelle suggested quietly and they began to walk toward Andrew and Blake's cars.

* * *

The waiting room at Bellvue Memorial hospital was silent, except for a random sniffle or two. Jeremy's parents, Adam and Meghan Monroe, were huddled close together, silently weeping. Janelle was next to Blake, her head on his shoulder. Shae was in a chair, staring at an invisible spot on the ground. Leaning against the wall was Andrew, his arms crossed. Jonah and Casey had come as soon as they had gotten the call. They sat on either side of their daughter who was clutching her boyfriend's jacket in a death grip. Angel had yet to utter a single word unless it was Jeremy's name.

They waited for hours while he underwent surgery. It seemed like an eternity had gone by when a middle aged doctor finally walked into the waiting room, "Family of Jeremy Monroe?"

Adam, Meghan, Angel, and Jonah stood up, "Is he going to be okay?" Meghan asked tearfully.

"Jeremy sustained quite a few injuries in the accident," the doctor began, "He has a broken arm which we were able to set and cast. He had some cuts that required stitches. When the cars collided, Jeremy's head hit the steering wheel…this caused a concussion. He's in a coma now."

At that point, Angel put a hand over her mouth and began to silently sob.

"But he's going to wake up, right?" Adam asked, not believing this was happening to his only child.

The doctor sighed, "Right now, we can only be hopeful."

"Can we see him?" Meghan asked, blinking back tears.

"Yes," the doctor replied, "He's in our ICU. I must ask that you go two at a time and not to stay long."

Meghan and Adam followed the doctor out of the waiting room. Jonah led Angel over to her chair and sat down himself. He pulled her into his arms, rubbing her shoulders, "Breathe, Honey. Just breathe."

Angel couldn't speak, simply cried in her father's arms.

* * *

Casey walked into Angel's bedroom early in the morning. The teenager was still in her dress although she had discarded her shoes. She was still wearing Jeremy's jacket, her tears stained into the material. She was facing away from her mother, towards her window.

The red head approached the bed with caution, "Angel?" Not receiving a reply, she sat down on the bed and looked at her daughter's face and saw that her green eyes were open but staring into a distant world.

Sighing, Casey stroked Angel's hair, "You need to get out of that dress, Baby."

"Jeremy…" Angel whispered in a heart-breaking voice. Casey didn't know what to do, her daughter was broken and she didn't know how to fix her. She reached over to remove the tuxedo jacket but Angel tightened her grip on it, "Don't."

"Can I at least take off your dress?" Casey asked. Not receiving an answer, she unzipped the back and slid the dress off, mindful not to move the jacket off of the teenager. She rummaged through Angel's drawers and found some grey yoga pants as well as a tank top. She slipped the pants over Angel's bare legs. She stopped, realizing she couldn't get the shirt on.

"Angel, can you please put this on?"

The teenager's response was to tighten Jeremy's jacket around her bare torso. Casey put the tank top next to Angel before grabbing a blanket to cover the latter with. She sat on the bed once more and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"I love you, Angel."

Jonah looked up at his bedroom doorway as Casey walked in, looking drained.

"How's Angel?" he asked.

Casey sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands, "Jonah, she's devastated. I had to undress her myself. She looks as though her world just ended."

"In a way, it kind've did," Jonah said quietly. Casey laid down and snuggled up to her husband, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"I can't stand to see her like this," she whispered.

Jonah kissed her hair and then smoothed it back with his hand, "Let's just pray that Jeremy gets through this."

* * *

Olivia got up early Saturday morning. It had been a hell of a night. She walked into the kitchen and discovered Shae was in there. She was circling a spoon around a cup of black coffee, staring into it intently.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" Olivia asked, pouring herself a cup.

"I don't," Shae replied, "I just like the color."

Olivia smiled softly sat down next to her daughter, "How are you dealing with all of this?"

Shae shrugged, "I don't know. Everything feels so weird. I'm worried about Angel. I mean, Jeremy's her boyfriend and she _saw_ it happen. I can't even imagine how I'd feel if that had happened to Andrew." The two fell silent, Shae's spoon the only sound filling the room.

"Do you want to go visit Angel?" Olivia asked her daughter, "I was talking to Casey before and I think it would really help her."

Shae nodded, "Okay…I'll call Janelle and we'll go over."

* * *

Janelle followed Shae up the pathway to the Sheppards' house, "Do you think she'll be better than yesterday?"

Shae shrugged and rang the doorbell, "Let's find out."

The door opened and the girls were greeted by Jonah, "Hi, girls. Angel's in her room. Casey and I really appreciate this."

Shae smiled, "No problem," she turned to Janelle, "Let's go." Together they ascended the staircase. They stopped outside of Angel's closed bedroom door.

Janelle knocked on the door, "Angel? It's Janelle. Can we come in?" There was no response and Janelle glanced at Shae who urged her to open the door.

The two of them stepped inside the darkened bedroom. Angel was in the position her mother had left her in, wrapped up in Jeremy's jacket and the tank top by her stomach. Janelle got to work, pulling the curtains and blinds allowing light to get into the room. She opened the windows as well.

"Hi," Shae whispered to Angel, putting a hand over her friend's. Angel remained unresponsive at the contact. Shae patted her hand gently, "You need to stop torturing yourself like this or Jeremy will kick your ass when he wakes up."

Angel's eyes miraculously moved to look into her friend's. Shae smiled softly, "Jeremy _is_ going to wake up, Angel. He'll get through this."

"But what if he doesn't?" Angel whispered hoarsely, using more words in that moment than she had in the past couple of hours, "I'll die, Shae. I need him."

Janelle came over and picked up the tank top, "You should put this on."

Angel allowed the girls to remove the jacket long enough to put the tank top on her. The second it was on, Angel slipped her arms into the tuxedo jacket, taking a deep breath.

"Come on," Shae said, standing up, "You haven't eaten since last night. You need some food."

The blonde shook her head, "I can't eat."

"Just a little," Janelle begged, "And then we'll go to the hospital so you can see Jeremy, okay?"

Angel took a moment before slowly sitting up. She followed her friends down to her kitchen, her will being the promise that she would see her boyfriend soon enough.

* * *

**Who loves chubbly (yes, chubbly) Asian babies? I don't know why I'm so obsessed with Asian babies but I just think they're the cutest type of babies! Why am I talking about babies? Because two are coming to my house today! Well, technically one is four years old but the other one is one and they're so cute!**

**Has anyone heard about Kate Gosselin being a part of the opening for the Emmys? Excuse me? Are you kidding me? I don't care if you're in the tabloids every other day YOU'RE NOT A CELEBRITY! I used to like you and your show and now I just think you're a hot mess. So there. Mleh.**

**Does anyone watch HawthoRNe? There's a new episode on tonight and Christina is gonna attack Marcus for (supposedly) hitting Camille. I don't think he did, he doesn't look like the type. But when I saw the promo I was like, "OH SHIT! CHLOE! (my older sister) CHLOE! CHRISTINA IS GONNA BEAT MARCUS' ASS IN! DAMN! DAMMMMMNN!"**

**Oh yeah, I'm as psyched as Ronald McDonald would be if Burger King went out of business.**

**Tehe.**

**-serenityrayne417**


	37. Chapter 37

Angel walked into Jeremy's room, closing the door behind her. Shae and Janelle had agreed to wait for her outside. She walked over to a chair near his bed and sat down. She studied his face which was covered in random nicks and scratches. There was a white bandage wrapped around Jeremy's forehead. His right hand was in a cast. He looked so pale.

Angel took his good hand in hers and stroked it gently with her thumb, "Hi," she said in a voice just above a whisper, "It's me. You have to wake up, okay? I can't…I can't eat, I can't sleep. I don't know what to do with myself. You have to be okay…you have to." She brought his cold hand to her lips and kissed it, allowing her lips to linger.

"I love you, Jeremy," she whispered before standing up and exiting the room. She walked outside past Janelle and Shae who exchanged concerned looks before getting up to follow their friend.

* * *

Melinda walked into a cozy diner to meet Fin for lunch. She spotted him near the back in a booth. She walked over and sat down across from him.

"Hey," she greeted as she slid into the booth.

"Hey," Fin said, handing her a menu.

"How's Jeremy doing?" Melinda asked. Janelle had told her about his situation earlier that day.

"No change," Fin said sadly, "How's your day been?"

Melinda tilted her head, "As good as you can expect when you cut up dead bodies."

Fin laughed, "That's nasty. I was wonderin' if you'd wanna have dinner at my place with Janelle later this week."

Melinda smile, "That would be great." Without even thinking, she reached across the table to give Fin a peck on the lips. She sat back and they stared at each other before breaking out into smiles.

* * *

Madison skipped into the kitchen where her grandmother was cooking breakfast. Joseph was giving Zachary a bath. Olivia and Elliot had long since gone to work. Madison stood on her tip toes in an attempt to say what her grandmother was cooking.

"What are you making?"

"An omelet," Caroline replied, moving the spatula.

"Grandma the guardian angel worked!" Madison exclaimed excitedly, "It protected me!"

Caroline smiled, "Did it now? I knew it would."

Madison nodded eagerly, "The bad man's gone now."

"That's good to hear, Madison," Caroline said, "Sit down and I'll give you some breakfast, okay?"

* * *

For two weeks, Angel was an absolute wreck. Jeremy still hadn't woken up. She wasn't eating or sleeping. Her grades were slipping and she was constantly skipping class. She didn't hang out with her friends and was very hostile to her parents and brothers.

Casey was in the kitchen, watching the boys eat lunch after school one day when Jonah gestured for her to come over, "What is it?" she asked.

"Angel skipped class again," Jonah said, "I just got off the phone with the principal. He said if she skips one more time he'll suspend her."

Casey sighed and covered her eyes. The front door opened and slammed, followed by the sound of footsteps stomping upstairs.

The red head glanced at her husband, "Speak of the devil."

They walked upstairs to Angel's room. She was on her bed with her iPod, looking out her window. Suddenly, the earphones were yanked from her ears. She glared up at Casey and Jonah, "What the hell are you doing?"

"This behavior is stopping today, Angel," Jonah said sternly, "I just got a call from your principal saying that you skipped class _again_. Would you like to explain that to me?"

Angel crossed her arms across her chest and looked the other way.

"Hey," Casey snapped, "Don't ignore your father when he's talking to you."

Angel got up from her bed, putting her face right up to Casey's, "You're not my mother, so stop trying to act like it." With that said, she walked away.

Casey was shocked. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Jonah put a hand on her shoulder, "Casey…"

She put a hand up to stop him, "I'm fine; she didn't mean it. She's just angry."

Jonah sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What are we going to do?"

* * *

Elliot watched as Shae and Andrew played tag with Madison in the backyard. Andrew had, had dinner with the Stabler's because Shae felt that he should get to know her family. Caroline and Joe had gone home, their visit ending. Madison shrieked with glee as Andrew gave her a piggyback ride.

"Hey." Elliot turned around to see Olivia behind him.

"Hi," he replied.

She peered out the window, "What're you looking at?"

"Shae and Andrew are playing tag with Maddie. She was begging them so much that they finally caved."

Olivia laughed, "That's Maddie, stubborn just like her father."

Elliot raised an eyebrow, "I'm stubborn? If anyone's stubborn it's you."

Olivia scoffed, "I am _not_."

"Really?" Elliot raised an eyebrow, "This coming from the woman who wouldn't let her broken arm get checked until she caught the guy who made her break it?"

"I wasn't gonna let him go!" Olivia defended herself, "And I didn't break my arm, I fractured it."

Elliot chuckled and kissed her, "You're crazy, you know that right?"

Olivia grinned and pressed herself up against her husband, "I know you are but what am I?"

Elliot kissed her hard, "Impossible," he murmured into her ear.

* * *

Casey and Jonah were in their bed, talking, when Angel appeared in the doorway. She looked disheveled and her cheeks were wet with tears.

"Angel? What's wrong, Baby?" Casey asked with concern. The teenager walked over to her mother's side of the bed.

"I-I'm so s-sorry, Mom," she sobbed, "I'm s-sorry."

Casey pulled Angel into her arms, rubbing her back, "Shh…" she soothed, "It's okay."

"I didn't m-mean it," Angel gasped out, "I love you, M-Mom. I'm s-so sorry."

Casey continued to calm Angel down while Jonah stood up and walked to the other side of the bed. He kneeled down by his wife and daughter, "Do you want to tell us what's going on?" he asked softly, rubbing her arm.

Angel took a shaky breath and wiped her eyes, "Jeremy's been in a coma for almost three weeks now and I can't take it! I can't keep living like this, wondering if he'll ever wake up. I love him so much and I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't get through this."

Jonah tucked a curl behind Angel's ear, "I know you're upset, Baby, but acting out isn't gonna make him get better any sooner."

"I know," Angel said, "I just can't stand feeling like this anymore."

Casey kissed Angel's head, "How about you sleep in here tonight, okay?" She pulled the covers over the both of them. Jonah turned off the lights and climbed into bed. Angel wrapped her arms around her mother and laid her head on her shoulder. Casey let out a breath and stroked Angel's hair softly.

* * *

**Wanna hear a story?**

**So I've needed a wallet very badly for a few months now. I haven't been able to find one anywhere, it was crazy. So finally I go to the mall and buy this black wallet that pops open and clicks close. I bring it home but I don't show it to my mom because she hates that style wallet and I knew she wouldn't like it. So yesterday my mom goes to the city and comes home and is like, "Olivia, guess what I bought you? A wallet!"**

**Outside: "Oh my god, really?"**

**Inside: "Oh. Shit."**

**So she pulls it out and hands it to me and of course it's friggin gorgeous and then she's like, "Be careful with it, it wasn't cheap." I look at the receipt and guess how much it cost? Fifty freakin dollars. The other wallet I got was ten. Needless to say I'm taking my ass back to the mall to return Wallet #1 before my mom ever finds out about it.**

***SIGH* Life is so complicated.**

**-serenityrayne417**


	38. Chapter 38

Elliot was lying on the couch watching TV with Olivia stretched out on top of him. He was flipping through the channels when Zachary suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Zach?" he said, confused.

Olivia looked at their son as well, "El, did…did he _walk_ here?"

They both got up, watching Zachary who stared back at them. Olivia walked a few feet backwards, "Zach, come to Mama." Slowly, Zach walked towards his mother with wobbly feet.

"Oh my god…" Olivia breathed out, "He's walking."

Elliot scooped up Zachary in his arms, holding him above his head, "Look at our little man!" he said as Zachary giggled.

"Madison didn't start walking until she was one," Olivia rec, "Is this normal?"

Elliot settled Zachary in his arms, "I'm sure kids start walking even earlier than this."

"You're probably right," Olivia said. She kissed Zachary on the head, "What a big boy!"

Zachary clapped his hands, "Foo!"

Olivia rolled her eyes, "He's a little man alright, already thinking with his stomach."

* * *

Shae stood nervously outside of Andrew's house. She was having dinner with his family just like he had, had dinner with hers. She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. She was relieved that Andrew was the one who had opened the door..

"Hi," he said, kissing her, "I was wondering when you would finally come in."

Shae blushed, "You were watching me?"

Andrew laughed and led her into the living room. Shae recognized Andrew's parents from prom night. Who she didn't recognize was a little girl with grey eyes, milky white skin, and long raven hair. Andrew had never mentioned he had a little sister.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Haggerty," Shae greeted politely. Jocelyn Haggerty wasted no time hugging Shae where as Connor Haggerty was a bit more reserved.

"Welcome to our home," the woman said, "Make yourself comfortable."

Shae smiled and pulled away. She looked down at the little girl on the floor, "Hi there."

"That's our daughter, Paige. She's deaf." Connor explained.

Shae then understood why Andrew didn't tell her about his sister. She knelt down on the floor next to Paige. What she did next surprised both Andrew and his parents.

_My name is Shae,_ she signed.

The little girl grinned, _My name is Paige. You're pretty._

Shae laughed a little, _Thank you. How old are you? _Paige held up six fingers and Shae smiled, _I have a sister that is your age. You should meet her one day. _She gave the child one last smile before standing up.

"I didn't know you knew ASL," Andrew said, baffled.

Shae shrugged, "Summer camp will do that to you."

Andrew got the feeling that they needed to talk, "Mom, Dad, we'll be in the TV room if you need us."

"We'll call you when dinner is ready," Jocelyn smiled.

Shae followed Andrew into a room and waited until they were out of earshot from his parents before asking, "Why didn't you tell me about Paige?"

Andrew sat down on a recliner, "I don't know…I just," he sighed, "Two years ago I brought my friends over and introduced Paige to them. I left for a minute to help my mom with something and when I got back they were teasing her, playing tricks on her. I know you'd never, ever do that, but I just felt like I had to protect her."

Shae nodded with understanding, "I forgive you, but no more secrets, okay?"

Andrew smiled, "Okay," he pulled her down onto his lap, "I think you scored brownie points with my parents."

Shae kissed her boyfriend, "You think so?"

"I know so," he mumbled and kissed her back.

* * *

Angel was lying on her living room couch when the phone rang. She picked it up and pressed 'TALK'.

"Hello?"

"_Angel? It's Mrs. Monroe."_

Jeremy's mother… Angel sat up, "Is everything okay? Is Jeremy okay?"

"_He woke up,"_ Meghan said, and you could hear the smile in her voice.

Angel's head was spinning, "What? When?"

"_About half an hour ago,"_ she replied, _"He's been asking for you."_

"I'm on my way," Angel said before hanging up. Looking at the phone she began to laugh, a bubbly laugh that vibrated through her.

She jumped up from the couch and grabbed her coat, "Dad!" she called, "We have to go to the hospital, Jeremy's awake!"

* * *

Angel raced through the halls of Bellvue Memorial Hospital , practically trampling the staff. Her father was far behind her at this point. Angel finally reached Jeremy's door and stopped. His eyes were closed but there was color in his face. She jumped when she heard a voice.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Jeremy asked in a hoarse voice.

In one swift moment Angel was sitting on his bed, hugging Jeremy as hard as she could, considering his injuries, "You're okay…" she whispered.

Jeremy put a hand on the back of her head, "Yeah, I'm okay," he pulled away from her, "You've lost weight," he noticed, looking her up and down.

Angel shied away from him, "You're the one in the hospital bed, stop worrying about me."

Completely ignoring her, Jeremy put a hand on her cheek, "Have you been sleeping okay?"

Angel stood up, "I'm fine, okay? I think I'd better go…" She headed towards the door.

"Wait," Jeremy said, "Please don't go." Angel hesitated by the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, "Why are you acting so…so…"

Angel turned around, "What do you want me to say?" she asked quietly, "That I couldn't sleep knowing that you could be gone the very next day? Or that…that I couldn't eat because the thought of you being dead just disgusted me? And…and…"

Jeremy stared at his girlfriend with tears in his eyes, "Come here."

Angel obeyed and sat down on the bed. Jeremy put his hand on the back of her neck, "Why would you torment yourself like that?" He shifted over, wincing a bit at the pain. He pulled Angel so that she was lying down next to him. He wrapped his good arm around her carefully and began to play with her hair, murmuring, "My darling Angel."

* * *

Melinda was on the couch in Fin's living room with Janelle. They had invited her over for dinner and Fin was now washing the dishes. Melinda and Janelle had a blanket tossed over themselves and were watching an old movie. Janelle was unconsciously leaning into Melinda's side.

"Melinda?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love Fin?"

The ME was silent; she wasn't quite sure how to answer that question just yet, "Honestly, I don't know.

Janelle shifted so that she could look up at the woman, "Are you _falling_ for him?"

Melinda chuckled and nodded, "Oh yeah," she said, "Big time."

* * *

**Yesterday I saw a movie that forever changed my life. What movie you ask?**

**Piranhas 3D**

**So the trailer has been on TV for awhile now and it looked kinda stupid, but it was anything but. Jaws has nothing on that movie. I've never seen so much blood in my entire life (which is probably why it was rated R and the ticket lady was so reluctant to let me in…). There's this part where this teenager is parasailing and her waist down is underwater. The piranhas start attacking her and she yells "Pull me up!" but by the time the boys on the boat do, she's dead and her legs are bloody bones. It was AWESOME! If you haven't seen it, go see it! And if you get nightmares easily, go see it TWICE!**

**Love and Light (the Real Housewives of NJ say it a lot…)**

**-serenityrayne417**


	39. Chapter 39

After spending a grand total of five weeks in the hospital, Jeremy was free to go home. Angel came to the hospital in celebration of the departure. She arrived outside of his hospital room twenty minutes before he was discharged. Meghan and Adam were in their son's room, waiting for the doctor's okay. Angel walked into the room and greeted the Monroe's before kissing Jeremy.

"Hi," she said and held out a bag, "I have a surprise for you."

Jeremy grinned and took the bag from her. Inside was a box of sparklers, To Kill a Mockingbird on DVD, and a pocket thesaurus (which she later told him was for his dictionary so that it wouldn't get lonely). Jeremy grinned, "This is awesome!"

Angel smiled, "You're looking at a very fun recovery."

A doctor walked in with a wheelchair, "You are all set to go," he said to Jeremy. He patted the wheelchair's seat, "Hop in."

Jeremy groaned but complied, "This completely unnecessary."

The doctor smiled, "Sorry, hospital policy."

Adam pushed the wheelchair out of the room and towards the hospital exit. Meghan hung back and walked with Angel, "I'm going to make lunch for Jeremy, would you like to come over and join us?"

Angel smiled softly, "I would love that, thank you."

Meghan put a hand on Angel's shoulder, "You're a very special girl, I can just feel it." Together they exited the hospital and walked up to a person that they both loved from the bottom of their hearts.

* * *

Madison giggled as she searched around her house. She looked in hampers, closets, and bathrooms. She finally decided to check behind her couch.

"I found you!" Madison exclaimed as Paige emerged from her hiding spot. The two girls were having a play date and were getting along very well.

Shae walked into the living room with Zachary on her hip, "I made lunch if you guys are hungry."

Madison signed, _Eat now? _Shae was teaching her sign language, but for now she could only form sentence fragments. Paige nodded and skipped alongside Madison into the kitchen. Andrew was already sitting at the table.

_Are you guys having fun?_ Andrew asked, both in sign and aloud. The girls both nodded.

_Friend, _Paige signed to Madison. Without having it translated, she knew what it meant.

Madison looped a finger around and stuck her hand forward, _Forever_.

* * *

"Nicholas stop running in the house!" Casey yelled with Michael balanced on her hip. Her phone vibrated and she set her son down to check it.

_Oh my love, do you mock my devotion?_

_You know I would do anything for you._

_My eyes watch you in your every motion,_

_But laugh in spite is all you ever do._

Of course, it was from an anonymous number. Casey shut her phone off and tossed it onto her counter. She picked up Michael once again.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" he asked, sensing his mother's apprehension.

She kissed his forehead, "Nothing that I can't handle."

* * *

"He's going out the back!"

Elliot and Olivia were in pursuit of a suspect on their current case. Olivia was following the man from behind whereas Elliot was going around the building. Olivia's lungs were searing but she continued running. She got to a dead end but didn't see their suspect. She glanced around.

"Liv, duck!"

Olivia whirled around and fell to the floor just as their perp came swinging at her with a rusty pipe. Elliot came up and punched the man, knocking him out cold. He held out his hand to help up his wife, "You okay?"

The brunette, "Yeah, I think so," she winced as she stood up, "I'm getting way too old for this."

"You're not old," Elliot said and kissed her nose. He pulled out his cuffs and was about to cuff their perp when the man suddenly shot back up. He elbowed Elliot in the face and began to ran, but Olivia was quicker and tackled him to the ground. She pressed her knee into his back and cuffed him.

Did you really think that was a smart thing to do?" she turned to check on her husband, "El, are you okay?" She winced as she saw the amount of blood coming from his nose.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said as he walked towards her. Olivia yanked up their perp roughly by the collar and walked towards the sedan.

* * *

Fin met Melinda at the coroner's office for lunch. She gestured for him to come in through the transparent door.

"Hey," Fin greeted her with a kiss as he walked inside, "Are you ready to go?"

Melinda shook her head, "I thought we'd stay here."

"In the coroner's office? Where there's dead bodies?"

The ME rolled her eyes, "It's not like they're watching us or anything," she pulled out a rolling desk chair, "Sit."

He obeyed and watched as Melinda opened up the industrial refrigerator used to preserve tests and samples. She pulled out a bag of Chinese food and set it down on the metal table, "Do you mind if we eat it cold?"

Fin smiled, "Nope."

Melinda sat down and opened the bag, taking out multiple cartons, "Are you sure you don't mind eating around dead bodies?"

"As long as they stay dead, I ain't got a problem."

Melinda laughed and the two dug into their food.

* * *

Elliot and Olivia walked into their house arguing about something. Shae was playing Candyland with Madison on the living room floor and heard her parents come in, "What's going on?"

"A suspect broke your father's nose and he won't let me fix it," Olivia said, crossing her arms.

Elliot groaned, "Liv, it's fine. It barely even hurts."

Madison walked up to her father and observed his nose, "Daddy your nose looks weird."

Shae nodded in agreement, "You should just let Mom fix it."

Elliot sat down on the couch and Olivia took this action as a yes. She stood over him, gently touching his nose, "What do you feel like for dinner tonight?"

"You know, I've kinda been wanting some…OW!" Elliot put his hands up to his face, "I think you broke it even more!"

The detective rolled her eyes, "You're fine you big baby. Put some ice on it so it doesn't swell." Elliot walked off, muttering about women trying to kill him.

Olivia knelt down in front of Madison, "How was your playdate today?" Madison grinned and touched two fingers to her nose before bringing them down to meet her other hand.

"She said it was fun," Shae translated. She felt some pressure on her leg and looked down to see Zachary, looking up at her with bright blue eyes. Shae shook her head and picked him up, "We need to tie a bell on this kid. He's so quiet!"

Olivia smirked, "A trait he obviously didn't inherit from his father…"

"I can hear you!" Elliot shouted from his bedroom and the three laughed.

* * *

**So does anyone remember the sister I mentioned? Chloe? So her sweet sixteen is coming up. Her birthday is October 11****th**** but we waited like two months before to plan the party so her party is November 13****th****…a month later…*ahem*. I still need a dress! I can't find one at all. I went to a place called**_** Estelle's **_**yesterday and my twin Gabrielle found a rock-star looking dress. I found jack-diddly.**

**Wanna hear a funny story? So my mom was at the supermarket getting some groceries and yada. She went to the register to pay and the cashier was a teenager with Down Syndrome. So she gets everything checked and come time for her to swipe her card, the machine beeps and says her card's been declined. The cashier takes the card, holds it up, and yells, "HER CARD WAS DECLINED! IT'S STOLEN! SHE STOLE THIS CARD!" My mom almost died. They had to get the manager and everything…turns out the bank her job is associated with was hacked and they cancelled everyone's card without telling them. **

**Bank of the year? I think so! **

**-serenityrayne417 **


	40. Chapter 40

Casey unbuckled Jacob from his car seat and carried him out of the car. The Sheppards had gone out for dinner that particular night. Jonah got out of the car as did Michael, Angel, and Nicholas.

"I'm so tired," Angel commented as the family walked towards their house.

Jonah stuck his key in the door and opened it before turning on the lights, "Help me with the boys and then you can just…" his voice trailed off and his eyes widened. The Sheppard household had been trashed. Casey passed Jacob to Angel and walked into the living room. There was writing all over the walls, glass on the floor, furniture ripped open with the stuffing spilling out.

"Oh my God," she whispered, putting a hand to her mouth.

Jonah pulled out his cell phone and began dialing, "I'm calling the police."

Angel one of Michael's hands and put a hand on Nicholas' back, "Come here, Nick," she said, "Let's sit in the car."

"What happened?" Nicholas asked, as his sister led him away, "Who did that?"

* * *

Police were swarming the Sheppard household in no time. CSI's were dusting for prints as well as checking every nook and cranny. Casey was standing in the living room with Jonah, Elliot, Olivia, and Fin. She had her arms crossed over her chest and her head down. This was out of control.

"We're gonna get this bastard, Case," Elliot assured her, squeezing her shoulder. She could only offer him a weak attempt at a smile. Munch and Cragen chose that moment to walk into the room.

"We found this," Munch said, handing her an envelope, "It's addressed to you." Casey took it from him and opened it. She took out a folded piece of black paper with crimson writing on it. She read it aloud.

_**My Beloved Casey,**_

_**As the years from the time I first saw you grow longer**_

_**Does my love and desire for you grow much stronger**_

_**To touch your ivory skin and feel the blood course through your veins**_

_**Is enough to make me cry; a sort of pleasurable pain**_

_**To run my fingers deeply in the fiery cascades of your hair **_

_**Is enough to make me weep, for God has answered my most desperate prayer**_

_**And nothing else could leave me in such a weak and trembling state**_

_**Less than a kiss from your delicate lips that could seal my very fate**_

_**As I gaze into your emerald eyes, penetrating your striking soul**_

_**Does my heart race like a rapid wildfire; warms my heart—I'm never cold**_

_**There is a bond between us that only true soul mates could share**_

_**A bond of passionate, torturous intensity sometimes a burden to bare**_

_**But do not fear our frightening connection, not now and not ever**_

_**For I swear to you, Casey Novak, we will live and **__**die**__** together**_

The detectives were silent, "Casey, you need to go to a safe house _tonight_," Cragen said, "I've got two protective details on their way to escort you and your family."

Casey nodded, unable to speak at the moment. Angel walked into the house and up to the group of adults, "What's going on?" she asked, "Nick's freaking out and I don't know what to do because I'm freaking out, too."

"Your mother has someone after her," Jonah informed her in as calm a voice as he could muster, "We're going to go to a safe house tonight and―"

"What?" Angel interjected, "Where? How long?"

"We're not sure," Cragen replied, "As long as it takes to get this guy."

"But what about Jeremy? What about my friends?"

Fin chose that moment to speak up, "We'll tell Shae and Janelle what's goin' on but we can't risk it with Jeremy."

Seeing the tears in Angel's eyes, Elliot thought of something, "How about Casey, Jonah, and the boys go to the safe house and Angel stays with us?"

Olivia looked at her boss, "Could she?"

Cragen thought it over, "I don't see why not. Technically, this guy is after Casey. I'm sure that Angel could stay with you."

Elliot looked Jonah and Casey in the eyes, "We'll protect her."

Jonah smiled, "We know you will." He pulled Angel into his arms, "You behave, okay?"

Angel softly smiled, "I will." She pulled away and wrapped her arms around her mother, "Be safe."

Casey chuckled and squeezed her daughter tightly, "I'll be safe," she kissed Angel on the forehead, "Go say good bye to your brothers." As her daughter left, the red head turned to face the Elliot and Olivia, "Are you sure this is okay with you guys?"

Olivia nodded, "Positive."

"You guys have to leave now," Fin interrupted apologetically, "The cars are outside."

Casey took one last look at her devastated house before taking her husband's hand and walking outside.

* * *

Janelle plopped down on Shae's bed, her arms stocked with junk food. After getting a call from her father, she had gone over Shae's house so that the three girls could be together.

"I have food," she announced, dumping her load over Shae's comforter.

Shae grabbed a bag of cookies, "You're a godsend, Nelly."

Angel looked up from a magazine she had been flipping through, "Where do you guys want to go to college?"

"Probably NYU," Janelle replied.

Shae nodded in agreement, "Yeah, me too. Then I could stay close to home."

"We're going to be _seniors_ next year," Angel said as the thought sunk in, "That's so weird."

"I finally get it when adults say time flies so fast," Janelle added as she shifted her position.

"We have to stick together, okay?" Shae asked both girls.

Angel and Janelle nodded their promises.

* * *

Jonah, Casey, and the boys arrived at their safe house about two hours after they had left the house. They had been escorted by two protective details. The redhead looked out the window nearest to her; from what she could tell, they were in upstate New York. She opened her door and picked up Jacob. Jonah took Michael and Nicholas. Everyone was exhausted and wanted to go to bed.

One of the guards, Officer McClain, opened the front door for the family, "The bedrooms are upstairs. I'm going to be posted upfront and my partner will be watching the back."

Casey nodded, "Thank you." She and Jonah found the bedrooms and set the boys down. Finally, they changed into some nightwear and crawled into bed, Casey cuddled up to Jonah and he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"I'm so sorry," Casey mumbled into the crook of his neck, "I didn't mean for this to get this out of hand."

"It's not your fault," Jonah assured her.

"I'm the one that refused to get the detail the first time and now our house is trashed and we have to hide…"

Jonah ran a hand through her hair, "What that freak did to our house is in no way your fault. Stop worrying, we're safe now." Casey's head bobbed against his neck.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you, too," Jonah replied, kissing her head.

* * *

**So that poem that was way up there? Guess who wrote it? If you guessed ME then you are dead ass wrong! It was my twin, Gabrielle. I went up to her and was like:**

**ME: "So listen…could you write me a creepy stalker poem for this story I'm doing?**

**HER: "Uh, yeah sure."**

**ME: "Really?"**

**HER: "Really."**

**ME: "…Well okay then. *ahem* So how 'bout them Yankees?"**

**There's a hurricane that might be hitting New York! His name is Earl. My grandma called and I had no idea what she was talking about and kinda thought she was going senile… **

**On a more serious note: Who's heard of HawthoRNe? I think I remember a med school student who reviewed and said that she and her roommate watched it….? So I went on the HawthoRNe fanfiction page and there are 27 stories (one of which I wrote, it's called **_**I Want Candy**_** and it's not really my best work). We (my friend terrena and I) need more stories! Rizolli and Isles (another FANTASTIC show) has 130 stories and it didn't even finish its first season yet! We need more stories written, I know we have some writers out there!**

**What do you say? Can we do it? **

**YES WE CAN! (Lofty, don't say "Yeah, I think so." We don't need your negativity… JK I love you Lofty!)**

**-serenityrayne417**


	41. Chapter 41

Elliot observed Olivia as she typed up a report on her computer. Fin and Munch were out and Cragen was in his office. He was awed every day by how beautiful she was. Her beauty was timeless, effortless. It was a constant thing that made him wonder.

"What are you staring at?"

Elliot grinned, "The prettiest girl in the entire world." Olivia blushed and Elliot laughed because he still had the ability to make her do that.

"You're so amazing," Elliot continued, staring into her dark brown eyes. She laughed and it was music to his ears.

"You're not too bad yourself, Stabler," she said, "And if you don't mind, I'm going to finish typing this up before Cragen has my ass."

The blue-eyed detective got up from his seat and leaned over her. He began to kiss her neck, "Or we can go play in the cribs."

Olivia moaned and closed her eyes, "Okay," she mumbled.

Elliot laughed, "You're not even going to fight me on this one, huh?"

The brunette shook her head, "Nuh-uh."

Elliot grinned and led his wife to the cribs.

* * *

Angel and Jeremy were laying in the latter's bed. Jeremy was still condemned to resting at home and Angel intended to make it as enjoyable for him as possible. Jeremy was in an upright position against his headboard with Angel's head in his lap.

"What does 'boon' mean?" she asked as she flipped through her boyfriend's dictionary.

"It's a blessing. For example, I consider you a boon to me," Jeremy paused, "That sounded much more romantic in my head."

Angel laughed and shifted her body, "I bet it did," she paused before asking him, "When you were in a coma, did you hear things?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know…voices?"

Jeremy shrugged, "Yeah, I guess I did."

The blonde nodded, "Anything in particular…?"

Jeremy laughed, "In case you're wondering, and I'm pretty sure you are, I heard you say you loved me."

Angel raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to look up at him, "And you haven't run off screaming? I'm shocked."

"I love you too, Angel, and I'm not going anywhere," Jeremy said firmly, playing with her curls.

A moment passed before Angel asked, "Do you have a fetish for hair or something?"

"Only for yours."

"I'm just going to ignore the creepiness of that comment."

"Okay."

"Alrighty then," Angel smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

Casey was watching the boys play in the living room of the safe house. She really loved the house and the cabin look to it. She especially loved the fireplace that was currently roaring behind her. Jonah walked down the stairs, "We need groceries so I'm going to go to look for a supermarket with Officer Galloway. Do you think you'll be okay?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, we'll be okay." She gave him a quick kiss.

"Be good for your mother boys," Jonah called over his shoulder as he pulled on his coat and opened the door.

"Uh huh," Nicholas answered for him and his brothers in a distracted tone. Casey watched the boys for a couple of more minutes before getting up.

"I'm going to go take a shower," she announced, "Officer McClain is outside. If you need me I'll be in the bathroom."

"Okay, Mom," Nicholas answered in the same distracted tone he had used before. Casey rolled her eyes and went upstairs. An hour later she walked back downstairs in sweats. She was toweling off her hair when she noticed the boys weren't in the living room anymore. Their toys were abandoned in the middle of the room. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Nicholas! Michael!" she called, walking downstairs, "Jacob!" Nobody was answering her. This couldn't be good. She checked the entire level but couldn't find the boys. She walked back into the living room and saw McClain standing in front of the fireplace.

"Thank God!" Casey exclaimed, "I can't find my children!"

He chuckled, "I know, they're a bit tied up at the moment."

Casey's heart seized, "What…what the hell is going on?"

McClain walked towards her slowly, "I'm hurt that you don't remember me, Casey. We did go to school together for four years." The redhead thought this over and the realization seeped into her brain. Those cold black eyes…

"Luke…"

Luke Norton had gone to high school with Casey. He was in a few of her classes but mostly she saw him around the building. He had been tormented by his classmates for four years. He had been beat up, tricked, and humiliated multiple times. Casey had been nice to him because she felt so bad. Luke had asked her to their senior prom and she had declined because she had accepted somebody else's offer already. After that she hadn't seen him again. He hadn't even shown up to graduation.

"What are you doing here?" Casey asked in confusion.

Luke reached out a hand to touch her hair, "I'm here to see you, Casey."

She jerked away from him and stepped back, "Where are my kids?"

"They're fine," he said, "That's all you need to know."

"Jonah and Officer Galloway are going to be here soon," she said as confidently as she could, "They're going to catch you."

Luke chuckled evilly to himself, "I'm afraid they're having a little car trouble, if you know what I mean." He pulled out a switchblade, sliding the blade out about an inch from Casey's face, "Now, where were we?"

* * *

**Shorter chap than usual, I know. I know I haven't updated in forever, but this week is back to school week. I started high school on Tuesday. It's okay, but I'm being the new kid is not fun at all. Especially cause my twin and I have different lunch periods. Plus, I have two AP classes which are so hard! I had homework on the first day of school and I didn't even get it! *SIGH***

**So Jersey Shore yesterday…Angelina= fuck you. Sami and Ronnie= what the hell is the matter with you two? Vinny= my new fave guy :)**

**I have to go do my homework. *grumble grumble bitch moan huff***

**-serenityrayne417**


	42. Chapter 42

Casey stared at the knife that was a breath away from her face. She swallowed hard and flicked her eyes back up to Luke's, "What do you want?" she asked, cursing the waver in her voice. Luke stepped closer, pushing a piece of her hair back with his knife.

"Isn't it obvious?" he said, "I want you." He attempted to kiss her but she jerked away from him. He stared at her for a second before frowning and back handing her. Casey fell to the ground from the force. She touched her lip and saw blood. She looked up at Luke.

"Don't you dare disrespect me," he whispered menacingly, "Don't. You. Dare."

At this point, Casey was terrified and wondering when Jonah was going to get here all ready. The boys needed him. _She_ needed him. She was thrown out of her silent pleas by Luke grabbing her arm, yanking her up, and leading her over to the couch. He kept his knife ready to slice her at any time. He pulled her slowly onto the couch and sat down himself.

Tears welled up in Casey's eyes, "Why are you doing this?" she questioned in a whisper.

"Because I love you," he answered, "And you're mine, Casey, you're _mine_."

She shook her head, "No, Luke, I'm not. I have a husband that I love very mu―"

"SHUT UP!" Luke yelled, causing the redhead to jump, "Jonah doesn't deserve you! _I_ do! I've loved you since high school and you're going to love me back, damnit!" He began to pace madly back and forth, clutching his hair.

Casey watched him, terrified, although she wouldn't allow it to show, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Why," Luke said with an odd grin, "We're going to make love Casey, because I love you and you love me. You love me…"

* * *

Jonah finally arrived at the safe house with Galloway. They had gotten a flat tire in the middle of the road. It looked as though somebody had slashed a hole into it. They were unloading groceries when Jonah heard something.

"Do you hear that?" he asked Galloway, looking around. They were silent for a moment and heard the noise again, the unmistakable noise of shouting. The men ran towards the shouts and Jonah recognized the voice of his eldest son.

"Nicholas!"

"Dad! Help us!"

Jonah and Galloway finally reached a tool shed not too far off from the house. There was something wedged in the door, preventing them from opening it. The protective detail found a large rock and brought it down repeatedly on the object until it broke. When it did, Jonah rushed into the shed and found his sons tied up with tape over their mouths. The tape on Nicholas' mouth had fallen off.

"Dad!" he yelled, "He tied us up!"

"Who did?"

"The police guy that was outside!"

McClain…

Jonah whirled around to face Galloway, "Untie them; I have to go get my wife."

Before the police officer could protest, Jonah ran off to the house…just in time to see it catch fire.

* * *

_**A few moments earlier…**_

Casey struggled as Luke tried to undress her, "No! Get off!"

He ignored her and used his knife to cut open her shirt, nicking her in the process. He yanked her pants off and threw them across the room. He had left the red head in her bra and panties, "Are you ready, Baby?" he asked, kissing her neck.

Casey choked back a sob as he caressed her body, "Please don't do this," she begged.

Luke shook his head, "No can do." He was about to kiss her again when he heard something, a car door slamming and then voices. Casey breathed out a sigh of relief when she realized she was safe. She was about to scream for help when Luke's hand clamped roughly over her mouth. He yanked her up and held his knife against her throat. He walked them over to the window and glanced outside. Jonah and Galloway were walking towards the tool shed.

"Shit!" Luke cursed. He threw Casey to the floor and grabbed a wooden statue off of the mantle. He held it into the fireplace, watching as the fire began to eat away at it. Casey propped herself up painfully, "What are you doing?"

Luke grinned sadistically, "Like I said, Casey, we're going to _die_ together." He dropped the burning statue to the floor and watched as the floor caught on fire. Casey got to her feet and stumbled backwards. She ran to the front door and attempted to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Jonah!" she screeched, "Help me! Jonah!"

Black smoke began to replace the air and it was getting hotter and hotter. Casey began to cough and her eyes watered. Luke began to walk towards her, "See Casey? See what you made me do?" He was getting closer to her when a beam suddenly fell from the ceiling and took him out. Casey yelped and jumped back.

Maneuvering her way around the piece of fallen wood and body under it, she ran to the nearest window. She grabbed a lamp and tried to break it open, but her attempts were in vain. Bullet resistant glass. Defeated, Casey sank to the floor and began to sob.

"Jonah," she whimpered helplessly as the flames in the house grew larger and larger.

* * *

Outside, Jonah could hear his wife's cries, "Casey!" he yelled back. He had to get inside. He tried the door and found that it was sealed. Adrenaline coursing through him, he kicked the door and was pleased to see it clatter to the ground. He entered the house and was shocked at the amount of heat and smoke, "Casey!"

Jonah spotted her laid out beneath a window; she was unconscious. He checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. He scooped her up into his arms and headed for the door, narrowly missing a falling beam. He reached the door and was glad to see that the fire department, paramedics, and police were there. He headed down the stairs and towards the nearest ambulance. He laid her down gingerly on a gurney and watched as the paramedics began to work on her.

They put an oxygen mask over Casey's face and her eyes fluttered open, "Jonah…"

He smoothed back her hair gently with his hand, "I'm right here, Casey, I'm right here."

Casey smiled weakly at him before closing her eyes once again. The EMT's began to load her into the ambulance.

"Dad!" Jonah turned around to see Nicholas and Michael running towards him. Jacob was crying in the arms of a female police woman. Jonah ran towards them, relieving the police officer of Jacob and embracing Nick and Michael.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked, hugging them and kissing their heads, "Are you hurt?"

"Where's Mommy?" Michael asked, ignoring his father.

"She's has to go to the hospital so that the doctors can check her out," Jonah informed them, "But she's going to be okay." He hugged his boys close to him and let out a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

* * *

Jonah was in Casey's hospital room, watching her as she slept. An officer had taken the kids to the cafeteria to get them something to eat. Casey's eyes began to flutter and Jonah got closer to her bed.

"Casey?"

She opened her eyes and began to squint, not used to the lights, "Hi."

Jonah laughed and brushed back her hair, "Hi. How are you feeling?"

"My lungs are as dry as the Sahara desert," she rasped. Jonah got her some water from a pitcher on the bed side table and handed her a cup. She drank it gratefully and cleared her throat, "Where are the boys?"

"In the cafeteria with a police officer," he replied quickly, "You've been out for a while."

Casey looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath as tears began to well up in her eyes. Jonah noticed and sat down on the edge of the bed, "Casey? What's the matter, Honey?"

"I was so close," she whispered, "He was about to…"

Jonah held his wife in his arms as she began sob. He stroked her hair and kissed her, "It's okay," he soothed, "You're okay." He held Casey as she released all of her fear from the past few hours, all the while assuring her that she was safe.

* * *

**So here's a funny little school story:**

**So today at lunch I was sitting alone (because I'm the new kid, y'know) and these two boys come over. I could tell they were trouble cuz they had the baggy pants with the underwear out, their flat billed hats, and just this whole "I think I'm the shit" vibe. So this one boy did all the talking while his cousin just stood silently. He was asking my name, where I came from, yada yada. Wanna know his name? Robmoney. I kid you not. So then he asks for my number and I was like "HA! I don't think so."**

**So he leaves and this girl I met from freshman orientation comes over and she's like, "What was that boy just talking to you about?" So I answer, "Stupid stuff, "Where I lived, what school I went to, and he asked for my number *eye roll*." And then she said three words that killed.**

**"He's my boyfriend."**

**I started to flip out! I thought shit was gonna hit the fan and I'd have to take off my earrings. Turns out she knows he's a player and was cool with it and I ended up sitting with her at lunch.**

**Give a cheer for two-timing boyfriends :D !**

**-serenityrayne417**


	43. Chapter 43

The Sheppard family walked into their house after a tough week. The house was still a mess; the crime scene investigators hadn't done much.

"Okay," Casey clapped, getting into command, "Nick, Angel, and Mikey, you guys take the living room. Jacob, Dad, and I will take the kitchen."

"I clean, Mommy!" Jacob yelled. Case chuckled and picked him up, "Yes, Baby, you're going to help clean."

Angel picked up a book that was torn in half, "Should we try to salvage anything?"

"As much as you can," Jonah told her. He surveyed the house. This was going to take at least three days, "Let's go."

Olivia hung up her cell phone as Elliot walked into their bedroom, "Casey and family are all safe and home. They're trying to clean the house but it's going to be awhile until…" she trailed off, noticing her husband's pained expression, "What's wrong, El?"

"I just got off the phone with my father," he said quietly, "My mother had a brain aneurysm, nobody knew. It burst this morning and she died." Olivia got up and wrapped her arms around her husband as he dissolved into tears.

* * *

Janelle and Blake were at a bowling place by the latter's house. Blake was trying to teach Janelle the proper way to bowl.

"Can't I just throw the ball?"

Blake rolled his eyes, "No, you can't just 'throw the ball'. There's a _technique_ to it, Nelle."

"Okay," she said, stepping up to their lane with a blue ball in her hand, "Teach me how to bowl, then."

Blake grinned and came up behind her. He nudged her feet apart and grasped the hand that was holding the bowling ball, "Point your feet towards the pins," he instructed, "Keep your body straight and your knees bent."

Janelle nodded, the smell of Blake's cologne clouding her thoughts. She smiled as his muscular arm drew her back her hand and pushed it forward, releasing the ball. They watched as it rolled down the lane and knocked down all the pins.

"I got a strike!" Janelle grinned, turning around to face Blake.

He smirked, "Yeah, but that's because I helped you."

Janelle narrowed her eyes, "Do you think I can't beat you at bowling?"

"I dunno," Blake shrugged, "Let's see."

For the next hour they bowled, joking and laughing the entire time. Janelle had dated many types of guys before but none of them quite added up to Blake. He was so funny and sweet, she felt privileged to be with him.

"See something you like?" Blake asked as he picked up his bowling ball. Janelle smiled.

"Yes, I do."

* * *

Shae and Madison were seated at the kitchen table across from their parents later on that afternoon. They knew something was wrong the moment that their parents had called a 'family meeting'. The sisters glanced nervously at each other before looking back up at their parents.

"Girls," Olivia began, "Something very bad happened this morning. Your grandmother was sick but nobody knew."

"Is she gonna go to the doctor?" Madison asked innocently.

Elliot shook his head, "No, Honey. I'm sorry, but your grandmother died this morning."

Shae's eyes widened, "W-what? How?"

"Brain aneurysm," Olivia replied shortly, wiping her eyes as tears wormed their way into them.

"Grandma's never coming back?" Madison asked, her brown eyes searching her father's, "Never?"

"No, Sweetheart. She's not." Elliot replied tearfully.

Shae began to quietly sob and Olivia got up to comfort her. Madison looked at her crying family members and didn't know what to do. She didn't understand how her grandmother could have just been there and now she's gone. She wrapped her small arms around her father and squeezed him tightly, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

Angel collapsed on to her bed. She and her family had been hard at work all day cleaning up the house and she was exhausted. She rolled over and jumped when she saw a pajama clad Michael on her bed, staring at her.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

Michael ignored her and got closer, "Sissy, I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"What if the bad man comes back?"

Angel smiled softly, "He's not going to come back, Mikey."

"But what if he does?"

Angel looked up at her ceiling and sighed, "Do you wanna sleep in here tonight?" Michael nodded his affirmative answer. Angel got up to grab her brush when she saw Nicholas at the door holding Jacob's hand. She rolled her eyes, "Get in here you little brats."

* * *

Shae sat on the steps outside of her house. She was still in shock about the loss of her grandmother. Caroline was the only grandmother she had ever known or had. She's never lost anyone this close to her until today.

"Shae!"

She looked up to see Andrew walking towards. She stood up quickly and wiped her eyes, "Andrew? What are you doing here?"

"I've been calling you all day and you weren't answering," he replied, "I was worried about you." He noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks and used his thumb to wipe them away, "What's the matter, Baby?"

Shae's eyes watered up again, "My grandmother died this morning." Andrew embraced Shae, one hand on the back of her head and the other rubbing her back. He whispered comforting words into her ear as she sobbed.

After a couple of minutes, Shae pulled away and wiped her face, "Sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to break down on you like that."

Andrew sighed, "You really have to stop doing that."

"What?"

"Apologizing for things you don't have to apologize for," Andrew brushed Shae's bangs back and placed a kiss on her forehead and wrapped his arms around her once again. They stayed silent for a few moments when Andrew whispered into Shae's ear, "You smell pretty."

Shae threw her head back and laughed, "You're so weird."

"Yeah, but I got a smile out of you, didn't I?"

"I love you," Shae said, looking up into Andrew's grey eyes.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Elliot flipped his cell phone shut and walked into Madison's room to check on her. He and Olivia had noticed her confusion on the subject of death. He entered her room and saw that she was sitting atop her bed, flipping through a picture book. He sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Hi Daddy," she greeted as she studied a page.

"Hi," he smiled softly, "Maddie, do you know what happens when somebody dies?"

Madison nodded, "They go on vacation to heaven, that's what my teacher said."

"It's not a vacation, Honey," Elliot clarified, "When somebody dies, like Grandma, they can't come back to life again. Their body stops working. They can't eat or talk or feel cold or hot."

Madison furrowed her eyebrows, "Am _I _going to die?"

Elliot sighed, he really didn't want to be having this conversation with his daughter, "Yes, baby, when you're very, very old."

Madison pulled the angel necklace her grandmother had given her out from beneath her pajama top. She studied it in her hand, "It's my fault Grandma died," she whispered.

Elliot was very confused, "Why would you say that, Honey?"

"She gave me this so that it'd protect me," Madison sniffled, "Since I took it, there was nothing to protect _her_ and she died."

The blue eyed detective pulled his daughter into his lap, "No, Maddie, it wasn't your fault. It was Grandma's time to go and nothing any of us did made it happen." He kissed her forehead and laid her down in her bed, tucking her in, "Go to sleep okay?"

Madison turned onto her side, "Nite, Daddy."

Elliot smiled softly and brushed back her hair, "G'nite, Darling."

* * *

**ATTENTION FELLOW FANFICTIONERS: If your school offers a club known as **_**World Interest Club**_** or WiC, DON'T JOIN! Right now I'm in the process of trying out, and I have never regretted anything more in my entire life. I have no life anymore. My life is GONE! I didn't check my email until today because I didn't have the time. It's horrible. I'm sleep deprived and fun deprived and just a zombie. WiC is basically a model of the United Nations, but with high-schoolers, and it is so hard!**

**If your school offers this club, save yourself and avoid it like the bubonic plague.**

**-serenityrayne417 (who's dying of WiC overload….)**


	44. Chapter 44

Olivia woke up early Sunday morning with a heavy heart. Today was Caroline's wake. Olivia had grown to love and appreciate the woman's personality and love for life and other people. Olivia noticed her husband's side of the bed was empty and got up, taking her blanket with her. She found him sitting on the couch in the living room, not doing anything but staring at the wall. She walked over to him slowly and sat down.

"Hi."

Elliot turned his head to look at his wife. He put a hand to her cheek, "Hi."

Olivia threw her blanket over his shoulders, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Yeah," Elliot shook his head, "It's just so weird, I can't believe she's gone."

"When my mother died, it seemed surreal to me, too," Olivia told him, "The feeling will go away, I promise."

Elliot shifted his body so that he was lying down and pulled Olivia on top of him. He spread the blanket over their bodies and wrapped his arms around his wife, "Let's try to get a little more sleep before the kids wake up."

Olivia snuggled into her husband's embrace, "I love you, El."

"I love you, too, Liv."

* * *

The Stabler family arrived at the funeral home before people started to come. Inside, Joseph was waiting, looking very lost and alone. Elliot hugged his father, "Hi, Dad."

"Hi," Joe whispered. Olivia hugged him next, followed by Shae and finally Madison.

"How are you holding up?" Olivia asked gently.

Joe chuckled sadly, "I'm not. How are all of you?"

"About the same," Elliot replied, "Anything we can do to help?"

His father shook his head, "No…would you like to say good-bye before everybody else gets here?"

Elliot looked at Olivia who put her hand on his shoulder, "We'll be out here; you go ahead." He nodded and followed his father to the secluded viewing area. Lying in a beautifully adorned casket was his mother. She was wearing a navy skirt suit and her grey hair was tucked neatly behind her ears. Whoever had done her make-up had done a very good job. Elliot took his mother's hand, shocked at how cold it was.

"Hi, Mom," he said quietly. He took in the sight of her body and sucked in his breath. He wanted to tell her how good of a mother she was. He wanted to tell her how much he appreciated the things she gave up for him. He wanted to tell her that she taught him so much, little things that would carry him throughout his life. He wanted to tell her how important she was to him. Most of all, Elliot wanted to tell his mother that he loved her.

* * *

People began to arrive at the funeral home about half an hour later. There were a lot of distant relatives and close friends of Caroline and Joe. Shae was wandering around aimlessly when she saw her friends. Widening her eyes, she walked over to where, Angel, Jeremy, Janelle, Blake, and Andrew were scattered.

"Guys," she said, pleasantly surprised, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Paying our respects," Angel replied, standing up to hug her best friend.

Shae pulled away and smiled softly, "You guys didn't have to come."

"We wanted to," Andrew assured her, wrapping his arms around her. Shae hugged him back, hard.

"You guys really are my best friends," she said, smiling at each and everyone one of them. And they truly were her _best_ friends.

* * *

Madison crept peeked into the funeral home's viewing room and saw that nobody was in there. She checked her parents one more time who were speaking to their colleague's before slipping into the room. She saw the casket with it's door wide open, but she couldn't see the body. She was too short. Looking around, Madison located a chair and pushed it up as close as she could to the casket. She climbed up on top of it and stood up, looking into the coffin.

She silently studied her grandmother's feature and noticed how much paler she was. Madison reached out to stroke the cadaver's cheek and detected the skin's waxy feel. She sniffled before speaking quietly, "Hi, Grandma. It's Madison. Can you hear me?" she shifted her position before continuing, "Mommy says you're in a really pretty place with clouds and angels…I hope you like it.

"I'm going to miss you a lot Grandma, but I have my angel necklace and I'm going to keep it forever. I love you." Madison pecked her grandmother on the cheek before stepping off of the chair. She was surprised to see Joe standing a few feet behind her.

"Grandpa…"

Joe stepped closer to her and a smile came over his face. He embraced her in his arms, "That was beautiful, Madison."

"Do you think Grandma heard me?"

The older man laughed and tweaked her cheek, "Positive."

* * *

Janelle and Blake walked down the sidewalk after the wake. They had declined a ride offer from Fin and Melinda in order to have some time alone. They had been walking in a comfortable silence for the most part before Blake asked quietly, "What was it like for you? When your mom died?"

Janelle shrugged, "I was expecting it to happen, y'know? Everybody was. I thought since I knew, it would make it easier when she went…it didn't."

Blake slipped his arm around Janelle's shoulders, "It always hurts to see someone you love go." A pained expression suddenly clouded his face.

"You okay?" Janelle asked, concerned that something was wrong.

"I'm alright," Blake answered in a tone that led Janelle to believe that he wasn't.

* * *

Angel and Jeremy walked to 'their spot', the playground, after the wake. Jeremy was pushing Angel on the swings with his good hand.

"Do you believe in heaven?" Angel asked as she stared up into the darkened sky.

"Do you?"

The blonde sighed and thought before answering, "I believe that when you die, your spirit goes _somewhere_, not necessarily heaven. Like, I can't imagine not _being_, not having some level of consciousness. Does that make sense?"

Jeremy nodded although Angel couldn't see, "Yeah, it actually does. Do you think about dying a lot?"

"I thought a lot about death and dying when you were in the hospital," Angel admitted in a quiet voice, "When am I going to die? Will it hurt? Will I be alone?"

Angel felt her swing slow down and knew that Jeremy had stopped pushing her. He walked around and knelt down in front of her, "You won't be alone when you die," he murmured, tucking a curl behind her ear, "I promise."

"How do you know you'll be there?"

"I will be. I would never let you die alone."

Angel leaned forward to wrap her arms around Jeremy's neck. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, "You're my everything," she whispered.

Jeremy kissed his girlfriend's head, "And you're mine."

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS/KWANZA/SOLSTICE/HANNAKUAH! **

**Guess what? Where I am, it's snowing! I'm not sure how many inches. Actually I'll go check…Okay so like four inches. Maybe. I'm not good at guesstimations. How were the holidays? What were your best pressies? Mine were:**

**1. Jodi Picoult books! Three of them!**

**2. A "Teach Me How to DOMO!" shirt**

**3. Fingerless gloves**

**What were your worst? Here's mine:**

**1. A water bottle (****lawandorderSVUismylife****knows why T_T)**

**2. A tote bag (don't think I'll ever use it…)**

**3. Halloween underwear….the fuck? THERE'S A SKULL ON IT! AND CHEETAH PRINT! AND IT'S PINK!**

**Oh here's a joke I made up all by myself: What song does Willy Wonka and his oompaloompas like to dance to? Give up?**

**SHAAAAAAAKE YOOOOUUUUR LAFFY TAFFY!**

**Aren't I friggen hilarious? My mommy thinks so :D My twin, not so much…**

**~forshame417**


End file.
